For Number 1 Volume 2
by Rikuo Nurarihyon
Summary: The end! last chapter on this Volume. Check Out the 3rd Volume!
1. Prolog

Prolog

"Hoi orang bodoh jangan hanya bengong saja! Apa kau mau di situ terus? Cepat ke sini!"

"Jangan panggil aku orang bodoh! Aku lebih tua darimu dan aku adalah pelatih kalian"

"Pelatih apanya? Kau itu cuma pelengkap tahu! Kau hanya pelatih di atas kertas"

"Ghhh..."

Aku tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya walau aku sangat marah pada bocah di depanku itu, alasan pertama karena dia anak kecil dan aku tidak tega memukulnya lalu alasan kedua adalah karena hal yang dikatakannya itu sebuah kebenaran.

Jangan anggap aku ini orang bertempramen tinggi!. Bagaimana kau tidak kesal kalau ada anak kelas lima SD mengejekku bodoh? Dari manapun aku melihat cara pandangnya perlakuannya padaku itu tetap sedikit keterlaluan.

Andai saja Hanabi ada di sini, aku yakin dia bisa mendiamkan si kapten cilik itu entah dengan cara apa.

Biar aku jelaskan situasinya, sekarang ini aku sedang ada di Osaka tepatnya di sebuah desa kecil bernama kamiya, dan untuk penjelasan yang lebih detailnya lagi adalah aku berada di sebuah gedung olahraga di sebuah SD lokal dengan tujuh orang gadis kecil di dalamnya.

Sekarang ini aku sedang mengisi kekosongan kursi pelatih tim basket putri sekolah mereka karena pelatih yang dulu keluar tanpa alasan. Walau secara resmi aku adalah pelatih mereka, tapi pengetahuanku tentang basket hanyalah terbatas pada dasar-dasarnya saja karena itulah si kapten kecil yang bernama Hirasawa Miu itu selalu menyebutku bodoh.

Apa aku memang sebodoh itu? Lalu.

Kenapa aku selalu saja harus berurusan dengan gadis kecil yang suka marah-marah, menghina, dan kasar apa aku ini semacam magnet untuk mereka? Walau mereka manis tetap saja menyakitkan saat mereka menjadikanku sarana pemuas kemarahan mereka.

Wsssss.

"Awas kak Konohamaru!"

Sebuah bola berwana oranye terbang sambil berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi ke wajahku, walau peringatan salah satu dari mereka bisa kudengar aku tetap tidak bisa menghindari kecepatan yang bahkan tidak memberi syaraf-syarafku waktu untuk melakukan gerakan reflex.

Aku tamat.

"Hyaaa!..."

Buk.

Tepat sebelum bola menyenytuh kulit hidungku, sebuah benda dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang lebih tinggi membelokan arah bola itu. Tinju Hanabi.

"Akan kuhajar kalian semua!"

"Kabur Miu!"

Hanabi berlari, dan dalam hitungan detik Miu alias sang kapten sudah berhasil tertangkap dan menyerah di bawah kekuasaan Hanabi.

Kekacauan ini berawal tiga hari yang lalu.

Pada libur tengah semester ini aku mengikuti program pengembangan diri bertajukan "operasi tensi tinggi" yang digalakan oleh Hanabi dalam rangka untuk mencari bakatku.

Entah karena kebetulan atau keberuntungan aku mendapat undangan dari menejer klub basket yang kalau aku tidak salah ingat bernama Hirasawa Kirito, atau yang lebih kukenal dengan si rengking tiga.

Sebelum aku masuk ke dalam klub basket sekolah yang dia tangani, terlebih dahulu aku harus melewati sebuah inisiasi yang ditujukan untuk menguji kekompetenanku dalam basket. Kukira paling aku hanya perlu menunjukannya ketrampilan dasar seperti mendribble atau menembak bola ke dalam ring. Tapi kalau senormal itu bukan kehiduapanku namanya, dalam hidupku beberapa bulan ini tidak ada yang berjalan dengan normal.

Sebagai sarana latihan, dia mengirimku ke Osaka untuk membimbing tim basket adiknya yang masih SD. Aku ingin langsung berhenti, tapi tentu Hanabi tidak akan membiarkanku melakukan hal itu dan dia malah menambahkan kalau dia akan membuat tim itu menang tanpa mengingat kalau dia sendiri tidak bisa main basket.

Serentetan kejadian di atas terpaksa membuatku memulai jatuhnya domino ketidak beruntungan panjang miliku dengan aku sendiri yang menjatuhkan buah pertamanya.

Dalam sebelas hari ke depan aku harus melatih anak-anak kelas lima SD itu sambil membawa PR dari sekolah dan sebuah tugas rahasia yang sang menejer berikan padaku, yang bahkan Hanabi tidak tahu.

Melatih kumpulan anak-anak kecil untuk bekerja sama sudah cukup sulit lalu ditambah dengan kehadiran Hanabi yang sekarang tinggal sangat dekat denganku, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan tugas ini dengan benar dan sampai selesai. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depanku setelah ini.

Tentu kalau aku bisa mempertahankan nyawaku sampai latihan selesai.


	2. Chapter 1

Note"Bayangkan Hirasawa seperti Sai.

Continue to wander

Hari kedua dari pekan liburkupun datang, dan Hanabi sudah ada di rumahku sejak pagi sekali. Aku sebenarnya berharap kalau Ibu atau setidaknya Ayah akan merasa agak terganggu oleh kedatanganya yang terlalu pagi itu dan sedikit memberinya saran agar tidak melakukanya lagi. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Ibu bahagianya bukan main dan Ayah bahkan bisa langsung akrab dengannya dalam waktu beberapa menit seperti seorang teman lama yang sudah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun.

Memang dari dulu inilah yang selalu kukagumi dari dirinya, kemampuan bersosialisasinya itu benar-benar hebat. Jarang sekali aku bisa melihat gadis lima belas tahun berbicara akrab dengan pria empat puluh tuju tahun yang bukan Ayahnya.

Karena kedatangan Hanabi yang diterima dengan tangan lebar oleh semua anggota keluargaku, setelah acara ramah-tamah yang diselingi dengan sarapan, aku dan Hanabi naik ke kamarku untuk menysun rencana liburanku yang aku yakin tidak akan benar-benar libur.

Hanabi berjalan dengan semangat di depanku, karena ini adalah kali keduanya berkunjung ke kamarku dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia ada di rumahku kubiarkan saja dia berlari mendahuluiku. Dari pagi dia sudah sesemangat ini, walau aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu semangat berlari-lari di rumahku, tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkanya. Ya, asalkan dia tidak meluapkan energinya untuk memukulku aku rasa tidak masalah membiarkanya.

Awalnya kukira dia juga sudah masuk ke dalam kamarku, tapi tebakanku salah. Dia masih ada di depan kamarku menunggu sang tuan rumah memberinya izin. Aku rasa dia berpikir kalau tidak sopan masuk ke kamar seseorang tanpa izin, umumnya sih memang begitu. Tapi aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan kalau dia masuk saja tanpa menungguku.

Tidak mau membuatnya menunggu lebih lama, aku membuka pintu dan mempersilahkanaya masuk.

"Maaf mengganggu"

Begitu sampai di dalam. Dia melihat ke kanan, kiri, atas dan bawah bagian-bagian dalam kamarku seperti sedang menentukan seberapa sekor yang akan dia berikan pada ruangan ini.

Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau kamarku rapi, tapi kamarku jelas tidak seberantakan apa yang mungkin dipikirkanya. Semua benda ada pada tempatnya, bed cover kupasang hati-hati lalu di atasnya kutaruh bantal, buku-bukuku sudah ada pada sudut meja kecil di samping ranjangku. Semua benda-benda di kamarku tidak ada yang berserakan. Tapi jangan salah paham! Aku aku tidak merapikan kamarku karena tahu Hanabi akan datang itu cuma semacam kegiatan mengisi waktu luang saja.

"Kamarmu rapi juga, tidak tampak seperti kamar anak laki-laki"

"Kau itu memuji apa menghina? Aku memang tidak punya banyak barang jadi malah aneh kalau kamarku berantakan"

"Tapi kamar kedua kakakmu tidak sekosong ini"

Nuansa kosong adalah hal kedua yang memenuhi kamarku setelah nuansa sempit, tidak heran Hanabi yang sudah beberapa kali masuk ke kamar kedua kakakku menyadarinya.

Kamarku hanyalah sebuah ruang tiga kali empat meter yang berisikan sebuah lemari pakaian, meja belajar dan kursinya, lalu tempat tidurku yang hanya muat satu orang. Saat kecil aku merasa kalau ruanganku itu sangat besar, tapi seiring dengan perjalanan hidupku aku tidak bisa bilang kalau ruangan itu masih sehebat dulu.

Walau aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan keadaan kamarku aku tidak mungkin bisa meminta Ayah memperluasnya karena selain aku tidak enak padanya juga ada masalah lahan yang paling fundamental.

"Mereka kan perempuan jadi pasti lebih butuh banyak barang"

"Tapi kamar mereka itu jauh lebih besar dari ini"

"Sudah kau duduk saja! Biar kuambilkan minuman untuk kita berdua"  
"Oh iya, maaf merepotkan"

Aku turun ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman. Karena hari sudah mulai siang aku kira sebuah sirup dan es sudah cukup lagipula dia sudah makan jadi aku rasa tidak perlu membawa makanan segala, selain itu kalau aku melakukanya dia akan menungguku terlalu lama. Membuat tamu menunggu lama tidak baik kan?

Dengan buru-buru aku kembali ke kamarku hanya untuk menemukan Hanabi yang sedang memeluk bantal gulingku.

"Kalau boleh tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Secepat kilat dia berebalik begitu mendengar suaraku dan melemparkan bantal yang ada di tangannya ke pemilik aslinya, aku. Untung saja aku sempat berbalik dan mencegah minuman yang kubawa tumpah. Setalah ini kujamin dia akan marah-marah walau dia tahu aku tidak salah. Untuk suatu alasan aku meyakini kalau itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Ka-kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu! Apa kau tidak tahu yang namanya privasi?"

Mari kita kesampingkan fakta kalau ini adalah kamarku dan dia sedang ada di dalam rumah yang dimiliki oleh kedua orang tuaku, lagipula dia juga tidak akan repot-repot memikirkan fakta itu.

Rapat satu arah tanpa demokrasi kamipun dimulai. Karana rapat yang diadakan hanyalah pertunjukannya seorang diri, aku dia larang untuk mengajukan usul maupun keberatan. Dalam hal ini aku lebih suka menyebut kegiatan kami sekarang adalah 'menonton Hanabi secara Live"  
Hanabi duduk di kasurku sedangkan sang tuan rumah dia persilahkan untuk duduk di lantai walau sebenarnya ada sebuah kursi yang menganggur dan meminta diduduki, mungkin saja karena dia pendek dia juga ingin sesekali melihat seseorang dari atas. Cuma kemungkinan lho?

Lima belas menit pertama suasana masih tegang dengan pembicaraan mengenai kelemahan-kelemahanku, bagaimana memperbaikinya dan hal-hal serius lain.

Lima belas menit kedua dia berganti topik dan membicarakan masa depanku dengan berapi-api, saking semangatnya dia bahkan berdiri di kasurku sambil menunjuk-nunjuku.

Tolong jangan menyalahkanku kalau aku sempat berpikir untuk berbaring terlentang di lantai dan menonton Hanabi dari posisi itu! Aku juga anak laki-laki jadi itu normal.

Tidak diragukan lagi aku akan benar-benar melakukanya dan menggunakan berbagai alasan untuk membenarkan tindakanku itu kalau pikiran rasionalku tidak mencegahku melakukanya. Dan hal lain yang mencegahku melakukan itu adalah rasa takutku akan kematian, melakukan hal semacam itu secara terang-terangan di depan Hanabi sudah sama dengan bunuh diri. Lebih baik tidak membuatnya marah.

Mungkin baginya melakukan banyak pose di atas kasurku bukanlah sebuah masalah, tapi bagiku jujur saja itu adalah masalah besar. Bayangkan saja lah! Aku hanya berdua dengan gadis semanis itu dalam satu ruangan yang orang lain tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalamnya.

Plak.

Aku menampar pipiku untuk ke sepuluh kalinya, meminum air dinging yang ada di depanku untuk yang ke banyak kalinya. Tapi semua itu tidak bisa membuatku memalingkan pandanganku dari Hanabi dan mendinginkan wajahku.

Kalau begini terus, hanya masalah waktu sampai aku membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding.  
Aku harus pikirkan cara untuk membuatnya duduk tenang atau setidaknya berhenti berjalan-jalan di atas kasurku.

"Kalau kau sampai tidak punya bakat kau akan sulit dapat pekerjaan lalu kalau kau tidak dapat pekerjaan kau tidak akan punya uang setelah itu karena memberatkan orang tuamu mengusirmu dan kau jadi gelandangan dan setahun kemudian di koran ada berita 'Suzuhira Konohamaru meninggal karena gantung diri yang diakibatkan depresi yang berkepanjangan di rumahnya yang reot' aku rasa seperti itulah yang akan terjadi padamu."

Kau bisa dengar apa yang dia katakan? Bisa kan? Sekarang anda putuskan apakah itu sebuah kata-kata pendorong motivasi atau sebuah kutukan untukku.

Bukankah kami itu sedang membicarakan bagaimana merencanakan masa depanku? Kalau itu yang dia rencanakan aku lebih memilih tidak punya rencana dan menjalani kehidupan bagai air mengalir seperti yang kulakukan di semester yang lalu.

Sebagaimanapun tidak berbakatnya aku dalam bidang apapun, aku rasa bayangan itu masih terlalu surah untuk jadi takdirku.

Bugh.

Dia melompat lalu meluruskan kedua kakinya ke depan dan membiarkan badannya jatuh ke kasur dengan posisi terduduk membuat roknya yang pendek sedikit terangkat oleh udara.

Plak.

Aku harus menampar pipiku lagi, kali ini sangat keras sampai mungkin meninggalkan bekas.  
Padahal aku sudah susah payah mengalihkan perhatianku ke dalam pembicaraanya, tapi dengan enaknya dia membuatku tidak dapat berpikir lagi dalam sekejap.

"Waaaaa..."

"Kenapa kau Konohamaru? Ja-jangan mendekat!"

"Jangan takut! Aku hanya ingin kau diam di tempat"

Grab.

Kupegang kedua pundaknya dan kuberi tekanan sedikit agar dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi, yang kumaksudkan sebenarnya adalah hanya untuk membuatnya duduk diam tapi karena entah kenapa dia jadi ketakutan dia mundur untuk menghindariku. Dan karena aku terus mencoba memegang pundaknya pada akhirnya aku terlihat sedang mendorongnya ke dinding.

This is too much.

Itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku. Aku hanya ingin dia duduk diam layaknya anak TK yang penurut tapi yang kudapatkan malah jauh dari yang kuharapkan, aku merasa kalau aku sudah menguasainya dan dia ada di dalam genggamanku saat ini.

"Ap-apa?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya karena sibuka mengatur nafasku yang membur dan membuatku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sebuah suara dalam format bahasa.

Kucoba untuk mengatur nafasku dan menenangkan pikiranku.

Tapi di depanku ada bibir berwarna ceri, hidung kecil mungil, mata lebar besar dan pipi yang merona dengan helaian rambut tipis yang jatuh bagai gelombang ke sampingnya. Imej-imej itu terus-terusan membombardir menenangkan diri berakhir percuma, Stimulusnya terlalu banyak sampai aku lupa dengan tujuanku yang sebenarnya.

Ungkapan kalau cobaan terbesar laki-laki adalah wanita tidak diragukan lagi adalah benar.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Maaf mengangg..."

Aku dan Hanabi melihat ke arah pintu secara bersamaan, lalu setelah otak kami berdua agak dingin aku melompat ke belakang dan Hanabi entah kenapa langsung berdiri tegak.

Kak Sakura melihatku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diterjemahkan. Tatapanya itu membuatku secara reflex berbicara tanpa berpikir dahulu.

"Kami hanya.. hanya.. hanya..."

Otaku masih belum sepenuhnya dingin dan bisa memproses premis-premis yang ada untuk menciptakan sebuah logika sehingga yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah loopback tanpa arti.

"Apa aku benar-benar mengganggu? Tentu saja dalam arti lain"

Setelah hanya bisa mendapat jawaban tak jelas dariku, Kak Sakura beralih ke Hanabi.

"Ini.. ini.. ini.. latihan! Iya latihan!"

"Oh? Latihan ya, aku hanya mengantarkan benda ini jadi aku akan segera pergi agar kalian bisa melanjutkan latihan kalian"

Dalam setiap kalimatnya sangat banyak keraguan yang bisa kutangkap, walaupun aku tidak tahu secara pasti apa yang ada di pikiran kak Sakura tapi aku sangat yakin kalau kata 'latihan' yang didengarnya tadi akan jadi konotasi negatif yang benar-benar menyimpang dari kenyataan.  
Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berharap kak Sakura tidak bilang apa-apa tentang hal yang baru saja di lihatnya atau apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan kepada kedua orang tua kami atau teman-temanku.

Aku bisa pulih dari kepanikan meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih mematung di kasurku.  
Kuambil surat yang Kak Sakura letakan di atas meja belajarku, di atas amplopnya tidak ada perangko maupun alamat pengirimnya jadi bisa dipastikan orangnya mengantar sendiri ke rumahku.  
Surat di dalamnya berdekorasikan sebuah header resmi dan logo sekolahku lalu isi suratnya sendiri adalah sebuah undangan yang datang dari klub basket sekolahku agar kami datang ke sekolah jam dua siang hari ini.

Undangan ini apa benar untuku? Kenapa klub basket mengundangku dan bagaimana mereka bisa dapat stempel dan tanda tangan dari kepala sekolah? Dari situ saja sudah bisa kucium bau ketidak beresan.

Tapi kalau aku datang saja dan menuruti surat ini, si Hanabi tidak akan lagi menyeret-nyeretku ke sana ke mari hanya untuk menemukan bakatku. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mencari-cari klub apa yang harus kumasuki untuk semester ini.

Srat.

Saat aku sedang menimbang-nimbang keputusanku Hanabi yang sudah kembali ke dunia nyata menyerobot kertas yang sedang kupegang lalu dibacanya dalam waktu sepuluh detik.

"Ini? Undangan resmi? Kebetulan sekali"

"Aku rasa itu cuma akal-akalan orang saja agar kelihatan resmi"

"Apa iya? Ini benar-benar kelihatan dari sekolah"

Dia mencoba menerawangnya, meraba-rabanya lalu memeperhatikan setiap detailnya dengan hati-hati bagai memeriksa uang palsu.

Sekarang dia seaktif itu padahal beberapa detik yang lalu pikirannya baru saja melayang ke dunia lain, apa moodnya bisa berubah secepat itu? Kalau iya aku harus sangat berhati-hati dalam menghadapinya.

"Hay Hanabi, lebih baik kita bicarakan masalah benda ini dulu"

"Kalau begitu rapat "Operasi Tensi Tinggi" dimulai"

"Sejak kapan rapat kita jadi ada namanya?"

"Diam! Diam! Diam!"

Rapat satu arah tanpa demokrasi bagian kedua akhirnya dimulai, dengan aku yang masih tetap duduk di lantai dan Hanabi yang kali ini berputar-putar di kamarku yang kecil sambil mengayun-ayunkan benda yang dia temukan, aku sekali lagi akan menonton Hanabi secara 'Live'

"Hah.. panas banget"

"Keluhanmu itu tidak masuk akal, cuaca secerah ini itu sangat sehat"

"Tentu saja baik, baik buat yang nggak ngayuh pedal"

"Itu malah tambah baik! Kau bisa sekalian latihan fisik"

"Iya baik! Baik buat yang cuma numpang"

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?"

Inilah hasil akhir dari rapat satu arah tanpa demokrasi yang beberapa jam yang lalu diselenggarakan, tindakan akhir yang harus dilakukan adalah. Aku ngayuh sepeda dan dia berdiri di belakang.

Sepeda yang kami berdua tunggangi adalah inventaris dari Ayahku yang dulunya suka downhill, dengan benda yang ada di bawahku ini kami berdua membelah jalan dan melewati banyak rumah di tengah teriknya matahari.

Kalian bisa menebak hasil rapat kami kan? Kami setuju untuk datang ke sekolah jam dua siang ini.  
Awalnya aku ingin berjalan kakai ke sekolahku sambil membawa payung, tapi saat Ayahku menawarkan sepedanya untuk kugunakan Hanabi tidak bisa menyembunyikan getaran rasa senangnya dan tanpa ragu-ragu menyeretku ke belakang rumah untuk segera mengendarai benda tawaran Ayahku itu.

Itulah yang melatarbelakangi keadaanku saat ini, kecapekan, kepanasan, dan kehausan.  
Sebenarnya dia sih tidak berat, hanya saja karena dia terus saja melompat-lompat di belakang sana aku jadi harus bekerja lebih ekstra untuk menjaga keseimbangan agar kami berdua tidak jatuh. Mungkin kalau aku tidak melihat senyumnya itu aku pasti hanya akan menggerutu sepanjang jalan.  
Entah sudah berapa kali aku memikirkan hal yang mirip, tapi akan kukatakan satu kali lagi. Saat aku bersamanya aku merasa kalau semua bebeanku tidak ada dan semua masalahku serasa menguap saat telapak tangan kecilnya memegang pundaku dari belakang. Aku selalu saja merasa lega saat mendengar dia tertawa.

Aku tentu saja tidak terlalu paham tentang apa yang membuatnya sebahagia itu saat melihat sepeda, hanya saja kebahagaiaanya itu beresonansi denganku membuatku ikut merasa bahagia tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Perjalanan kami hanya bertahan selama sepuluh menit lebih beberapa detik, dibandingkan berjalan yang perlu waktu lima belas menit perjalanaku kali ini terasa sedikit lebih menyenangkan dari biasanya.

Dengan kecepatan sedang kami melewati gerbang depan yang tanpa diduga terbuka lebar, aku kira saat libur sekolah akan benar-benar sepi tapi ekspektasiku salah.

Dari gerbang yang sama, anggota klub atletik berlari keluar untuk melakukan pemanasan saat beberapa anggota klub sepak bola berlatih menendang ke gawang dari jarak tiga puluh meter. Ternyata ikut dalam sebuah klub itu repot juga ya? Padahal sedang libur tapi mereka tetap harus berangkat.

"Kau lihat wajah mereka semua tidak Konohamaru? Aku jadi iri"

Sambil mengarahkan sepedaku ke tempat parkir, kuarahkan pandanganku pada wajah-wajah di bawah sinar matahari panas itu. Memang terselip beberapa wajah tidak ikhlah di antara mereka, tapi mengesampingkan kaum mHinatatas itu hampir semua anggota klub itu senang denang apa yang mereka lakukan.

Anggota klub atletik yang tadi lari dengan pelan sudah melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan kecepatan penuh begitu salah satu anggota mengajak untuk berlomba untuk mempertaruhkan sekaleng minuman dingin sebagai hadiah.

Mereka memang terlihat lelah, tapi semuanya tetap lari dengan ekspresi tidak mau kalau yang sangat kentara. Tentu tujuan mereka bukanlah hadiah yang tidak seberapa harganya itu, walaupun tidak ada yang bicara sebenarnya yang mereka semua kejar adalah teman-temannya sendiri. Mereka tidak ingin kalah dari yang lain dan ingin jadi yang terbaik diantara yang lain tanpa meninggalkan seorangpun sendirian. Bisa dibilang mereka senang karena mereka bersama.  
Bisa kupahami rasa iri Hanabi. Dia adalah gadis yang punya banyak teman tidak sepertiku. Mungkin tidak ada masalah bagiku untuk sendirian selama libur sekolah karena pada dasarnya ptemanku memang hanya sedikit, tapi itu tidak berlaku pada Hanabi. Gadis itu bahkan bisa akrab dengan Ayahku, itu berarti dia pasti akan lebih akrab dengan gadis seusianya.

Aku, sekali lagi terlalu naif dan melihat sesuatu hanya dari sudut pandangku saja.  
Aku selalu berpikir kalau dia sudah merenggut hari damaiku di liburanku kali ini, dia merebut liburanku padahal yang sebenarnya akulah yang merebuat liburanya. Dengan terus bersamaku dia tidak bisa bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Shit.

Kuhentikan sepedaku di abris ketiga tempat parkir sekolah. Kulihat dia yang turun dari sepeda dengan melompat, setelah beberapa kali meregangkan otot-otonya dia melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

Kuputuskan untuk bicara.

"Aku minta maaf"

"Kenapa?"

Entah kenapa saat melihat wajah itu saat ini setelah memikirkan apa yang sudah kulakukan, perasaab bersalah muncul dari ketiadaan.

"Sudah empat bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan itu, sejak saat itu juga aku terus membuatmu repot"

"A-aku tidak melakukanya untukmu ini cu-cuma demi kepentinganku sendiri"

"Tapi tetap saja! Bahkan saat libur seperti inipun kau terpaksa harus bersamaku"

Aku memberi jeda selama beberapa detik untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kuutarakan padanya.

Setelah menarik nafas aku rasa mentalku sudah siap.

"Aku merasa bersalah sudah memisahkanmu dari teman-temanmu, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan mengorbankan kepentinganmu dan memilikimu dalam duniaku sendiri kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku. Aku tidak akan menahanmu kalau kau ingin pergi dan meninggalkanku"

Walau aku bicara begitu sejujurnya di dalam sana aku tidak ingin jauh darinya, tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku.

Memang benar kalau dibandingkan dengan dulu aku sudah punya lebih banyak teman, tapi kalau untuk melepaskan Hanabi aku sangat merasa berat. Walaupun begitu aku tetap tidak boleh egois, setelah semua yang sudah dia perbuat aku tidak bisa lagi meminta yang lebih dari ini. Aku tidak boleh lagi menahannya.

"Uhuk"

Dia batuk kecil. Dari suaranya saja sudah jelas kalau itu tidak alami dan dibuat-buat. Dia mengangguk beberapa kali lalu menyibakan rambutnya ke belakang setelah itu dia menatapku dengan tatapan yakin.

"Konohamaru"

"Hah?"

"Biar aku jelaskan padamu"

"Apa?"

"Aku bukan milikmu! Apa kau lupa kalau aku yang jadi rengking satu? Sesuai perjanjian kita kaulah yang sekarang jadi miliku dan, jangan salah paham! Aku melakukan itu semua agar suatu saat nanti aku bisa mengalahkan kedua kakakmu lalu yang terakhir adalah, aku tidak mengorbankan kepentingan teman-temanku untuk mengejar orang yang kusuk..."

Dia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menyisakan sebuah misteri tentang kaya apa yang sebenarnya akan dia ucapkan di bagian akhir kalimatnya.  
Aku mencoba mencari tahu kata apa itu sebenarnya tapi yang kudapatkan darinya hanyalah sebuah teriakan memekikan telinga, kalau yang itu memang sudah biasa.  
Baiklah. Kalimat tidak selesainya itu akan kuanggap sebagai kebenaran, karena dari dulu dia belum pernah sekalipun bohong padaku.

"Po-pokoknya aku akan terus membimbingmu sampai kau berada pada level yang sama denganku, dalam berbagai hal agar kita bisa bertanding"

Dari awal hal itulah yang menjembatani hubungan kami berdua, tanpa adanya hal itu mustahil ada sebuah gesekan di antara dunia kami berdua yang sangat berbeda itu. Kalau itu memang benar-benar tujuannya, aku berjanji kalau aku tidak akan mengecewakanya. Aku ingin mewujudkan impiannya dan membuat harapannya padaku jadi nyata.

Aku berjongkok dengan lutut kananku sebagai penopangnya untuk menguncikan roda sepedaku pada besi di tempat parkir, setelah itu aku langsung berbalik dan menghadap Hanabi sembari tersenyum menatapnya yang melihat ke bawah. Walau mataku silau oleh sinar matahari dan aku kesusahan karena posisi kepalaku yang hanya sepinggangnya, aku tetap bicara.

"Mungkin saat itu masih sangat jauh, sampai saat itu tiba maukah kau tetap bersamaku?"

Empat bulan yang lalu dia adalah bencana terbesar dalam hidupku, membawa semua rasa lelah dan keringat yang sudah kubuang itu kembali. Tapi sekarang aku menganggapnya sebagai kembang api keberuntungan yang bisa selalu membuatku merasa penting dan berguna.  
Aku benar-benar bersyukur dia berada di sini sekarang.

"Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan? Cara bicaramu itu kedengaran seperti orang yang sedang melamar"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Tok tok tok, apa aku mengganggu?"

Sial! Dasar perusak suasana!

Jujur saja ya, aku kecewa! Suasana yang terbangun tadi hancur tanpa ada event apapun. Bukannya aku berharap ada sesuatu yang terjadi hanya saja kalau berakhir seperti ini bukankah terasa sangat tidak benar.

Dia adalah menejer tim basket sekolah kami, rengking tiga dan orang yang menyebalkan.  
Semua kekecewaanku tentu saja tidak kuutarakan, yang kulakukan hanyalah mengikuti jalan dari si perusak suasana tadi menuju ruang klub. Setelah melewati lapangan basket indoor, kami masuk ke ruang ganti pemain yang bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi. Di dalam ruang ganti itu terdapat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tadi dengan yang lainnya, pintu itu berlokasi di bagian pojok ruangan ganti.

Di dalam ruangan kedua yang terletak di bagian ruang ganti yang aku yakin adalah ruangan utama klub itu dia mempersilahkan kami berdua duduk. Ruangan yang sedang kami tempati adalah sebuah ruang dengan sebuah meja dengan tiga buah kursi yang saling berhadapan, white board yang menghadap pada sofa besar lama yang kelihatanya bekas dan bercatkan putih bersih.

Dia duduk di depan kami, terpisahkan oleh meja dia memandang kami berdua secara bergantian.  
"Biar kuperkenalkan diriku, namaku adalah Hirasawa Kirito menejer tim basket putra tahun ini"  
Ketika aku akan membuka mulut untuk membalas perkenalan dirinya, telapak tangan kanannya terangkat tanda kalau dia ingin aku berhenti. Aku rasa aku belum diperbolehkanya bicara karena dia belum selesai.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot! Di sekolah ini tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak tahu tentang kalian berdua, lagipula aku adalah orang yang mengundangmu"

"Syukurlah kalau Konohamaru sudah jadi terkenal"

Hanabi mengghela nafas lalu menyandarkan punggunya ke belakang sementara si menejer memeriksa tumpukan kertas yang ada di depannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku menejer?"

"Namaku Hirasawa Kirito, kau ingat kan?"

Dia memringkan kepalanya ke kiri membuat rambut coklat tebalnya sedikit menutupi mata dan keningnya, aku itu seratus persen normal tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa bilang kalau dia itu jelek kalau ada yang bertanya padaku.

Matanya tajam tapi menatap dengan lembut, hidungnya berukuran rata-rata orang Asia dan mungkin karena dia ikut klub olahraga badannya juga lumayan berisi.

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai saja! Dua minggu yang lalu kapten tim basket kami mengalami kecelakaan padahal sebentar lagi akan ada kejuaraan, tanpa dia kerja sama tim kami benar-benar jelek bisa dibilang kami bisa saja kalah melawan anak-anak SMP"

Aku melihat ke arah Hanabi, walau dia tidak balas menatapku tapi sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku sedang memeperhatikanya. Dia bersuara menggantikanku dan bertanya.

"Lalu?"

"Kapten tim kami bilang kalau Suzuhira Konohamaru bisa menggantikannya"

"Ehm! Tapi kemampuanku dalam basket itu standart, mana mungkin tugas seperti itu bisa kupikul"

"Dia juga tahu itu! Yang kami butuhkan sekarang adalah kapten bukannya pemain hebat. Kami perlu pemain yang bisa menyatukan semua orang, jadi kalau melihat kebelakang aku rasa kau cocok untuk posisi itu"

"Jangan terlalu yakin! Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya"

"Pernah! Dia bilang dua tahun yang lalu kau pernah bermain dengannya"

Aku diam sebentar untuk sekedar memikirkan kata-katanya, aku sangat yakin kalau klub yang pernah kumasuki hanyalah klub melukis yang anggotanya cuma empat orang. Bagaimana dia bisa bermain bersamaku dan bagaimana dia bisa punya keyakinan itu adalah sebuah misteri.  
Daripada bingung aku rasa tanya langsung adalah cara memperoleh jawaban yang paling cepat.

Hanya saja aku kalah cepat dengan Hanabi, tepat sebelum aku menarik nafas dia sudah berdiri sambil mendorong kursi yang tadi didudukinya ke belakang lalu dengan tersenyum dia mengulurkan tangan pada si menejer. Hirasawa awalnya sedikit bingung tapi dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

"Mohon bantuannya ya! Mungkin Konohamaru akan merepotkan"

"Terima kasih banyak"

"Aku kan belum bilang mau"

Hanabi menatapku tajam.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau?"

Apa ada cara untuk menolak statementnya kalau dia sudah begini? Aku hanya bisa menggeleng untuk kedua pertanyaan di atas.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua akan berangkat besok"

"Berrdua! Ke mana?"

"Untuk apa?"

Hanabilah yang pertama bertenya diikuti olehku sementara orang yang ada di depan kami mengambil sebuah pulpen dan melepaskan tutupnya bersamaan dengan dia menyandar ke belakang.

"Seperti yang Suzuhira bilang, kemampuannya belum bisa diandalkan jadi dia perlu latihan khusus jadi kalian akan kukirimkan ke kampung halamanku"

"Lalu kenapa aku juga harus ikut?"

"Tanpa kau Suzuhira tidak akan ada gunanya"

"A-aku ber-berdua saja dengan Konohamaru? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hanabi langsung jadi patung biologis di tempat duduknya, kalau sudah begitu jelas yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah dia dan dunianya sendiri.

"Kenapa kampung halamanmu? Apa yang harus kulakukan di sana dan bagaimana aku menjelaskan dan hidup di sana?"

"Wo wo wo wo, pertanyaanmu seperti peluru saja? Biar aku ambilkan minuman dulu untuk kalian"

Entah dia memang sengaja mencari alasan untuk menghindar atau dia memang lupa kalau hari ini sangat panas dan kami rela mengorbankan diri untuk datang ke sini, semua pertanyaan itu tidak akan pernah bisa terjawab kalau aku hanya memperhatikan wajahnya. Raut mukanya itu selalu di selimuti senyum aneh jadi sangat normal kalau aku tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan.

Si menejerpun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua melewati pintu kami masuk.

Aku harap dia tidak hanya membawa minuman, sekarang sudah hampir jam tiga dan karena kami buru-buru ke sini tidak seorangpun dari kami ada yang sudah makan siang. Aku harap dia juga membawa sesutu untuk dimakan.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu"

Srrr...

Suara ban sepedaku yang bergesekan dengan tanah mengalun masuk ke dalam telingaku begitu juga dengan suara Hanabi yang menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Setelah memberi kami jus kalengan tanpa tambahan apa-apa, dia memberiku informasi yang ingin kuketahui.

Di kampung halamannya yang bernama Kamiya, adiknya masih bersekolah di sebuah SD lokal dekat rumahnya. Dari ceritanya adiknya itu sudah sangat ekspert dalam masalah olahraga yang katanya bahkan sudah melebihi kakanya sendiri, terutama di bidang basket. Jadi kesimpulanya dia berharap seorang anak SMU harus belajar basket dari anak SD.

Secara tertulis aku akan jadi pelatih mereka untuk menggantikan si Hirasawa yang tidak bisa melakukannya di minggu-minggu ini. Karena tim basket adiknya itu akan mengikuti kejuaraan di daerah Kansai mereka harus memiliki pelatih dan penanggung jawab, aku rasa itulah alasan sebenarnya Hanabi diikutsertakan.

Dia yang akan mengurus papperworknya sedangkan aku yang harus berinteraksi dengan bocah-bocah itu.

Selain itu dia juga memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu hal pada adiknya tapi dia tidak mengatakan hal apa itu, dia hanya bilang 'kau akan tahu kalau sudah bertemu dengannya' kalau memang begitu aku tidak harus memikirkanya sekarang sih. Aku cuma berharap kalau dia tidak punya hubungan buruk dengan adiknya dan menyuruhku untuk memperbaikinya, kalau itu masalahnya berarti dia sudah bicara dengan orang yang salah.

Kami akan berangkat besok karena anak-anak di sana harus segera dapat pelatih atau mereka tidak bisa mendaftar, untuk masalah ijin dan tempat tinggal dia berjanji dialah yang akan mengurusinya. Simplenya aku dan Hanabi tinggal berangkat saja.

Aku sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa si menejer itu mau repot-repot merekrut member amatiran sepertiku, tapi setelah kutimpa pikiran itu dengan 'liburan gratis' aku jadi merasa apapun pikirannya itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Tinggal berdua dengan Hanabi, itu lebih pantas untuk dipikirkan.

"Konohamaru! Lihat ke depan!"

"Woooo!..."

"Kenapa kau? Jangan bengong terus!"

"Maaf! maaf!"

Aku kembali mengayuh sepedaku dan perlahan-lahan mendapatkan kestabilanku kembali setelah hampir menabrak mobil yang parkir liar di jalan. Kutawari dia untuk langsung kuantar pulang, tapi dia menolak dan bilang kalau dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dulu dengan kedua kakakku. Kuturuti saja permintaannya dan meluncurkan sepeda yang sebenarnya milik ayahkuutnuk meluncur pulang.

Kami sampai di rumahku sekitar jam lima sore, setelah berbicara dengan menejer tim basket kami berdua tidak langsung pulang. Sebelumnya kami sempat bermain dengan anggota klub basket yang menjadika Hanabi sebagai bulan-bulanan karena dialah yang paling pendek, setelah itu kami juga main sebentar dengan klub sepak bola lalu ikut membereskan gudan alat-alat olahraga bersama mereka.

Karena itulah kami baru bisa pulang saat sore hari.

Harusnya sih si Hanabi malah juga makan malam di rumahku, tubuhnya penuh keringat dan aku yakin dia perlu mandi.

Itu logika yang coba kuyakini, tapi yang sebenarnya itu adalah harapanku.

Yang kurasakan adalah aku sangat senang kalau dia makan malam di rumahku, saat ada dia di sana suasana jadi ramai dan hangat selain itu aku tidak mau dia makan sendirian di apartemenya yang kecil itu. Maaf bagian terakhir itu juga sesuatu yang coba kuyakini.

Aku selalu berpikir aku takut dia kesepian, tapi yang sebenarnya adalah akulah yan takut kesepian.

Orang di rumah kami memang tergolong banyak, tapi dari tahun ke tahun kamar mandi kami hanya ada satu, dan lagi-lagi itu karena faktor lahan. Apa boleh buat tempat ini adalah kota terpadat ketiga di Jepang jadi wajar lahan susah didapat.

Masalah publik itu pada akhirnya juga berdampak pada keluargaku, karena hal di atas kami semua harus mandi secara bergantian. Untung saja kedua orang tuaku sudah melakukanya terlebih dahulu dan ketiga gadis juga mandi secara bersamaan, sehingga aku bisa membersihkan diriku saat jam dinding di ruang tamu menunjjuk tanda di antara angkan lima dan enam.

Saat makan malam di mana Hanabi ditahan Ibu agar tidak pulang, kak Sakura bicara pada Ayahku tentang apa yang si menejer katakan padaku. Mungkin Hanabi yang menceritakanya pada mereka berdua karena tahu mungkin Ibu akan langsung berkomentar negatif.

Denga kak Sakura yang menggantikanku berbicara Ibu tidak berkomentar apapun dan Ayah dengan mudah setuju dan memberiku ijin. Dia juga menambahkan kalau surat resmi akan menyusul walau aku tidak yakin kalau surat yang datang nanti akan benar-beanr resmi.

Jam tuju malam, aku mengatar Hanabi untuk pulang ke apartemenya. Tidak seperti siangnya, aku memilih berjalan kaki untuk sekedar lebih lama bisa menikmati pemandangan kota di malam hari. Lalu, untuk kedua kalinya Hanabi mengenakan baju kak Sakura saat masih SMP.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa ikut ke sana denganku?"

"Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu! Aku sudah biasa hidup jauh dari keluargaku"

"Benar juga! Tidak sepertimu, ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku jadi monoh bantuanya"

Hanabi menepuk punggungku lalu melihatku dengan tatapan kesenioritasan lalu beberapa kali mengangguk dan tatapananya menajam padaku.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku! Akan kuajarkan semua yang kutahu padamu"

Kami berpisah.

Dia masuk dan aku pulang.

Aku langsung menuju kamar untuk berkemas, menyiapkan barang-barang yang aku kira akan kubutuhkan di sana. Untunglah fakta kalau sebenarnya aku memang tidak punya banyak barang membuatku selesai dalam beberapa menit saja.

Awalanya aku ingin kembali ke bawah begitu selesai tapi tepat sebelum aku berdiri kedua kakakku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Tanpa ada komando, kak Hinata membedah tasku, mengeluarkan beberapa barang lalu memasukan beberapa yang lain. Karena aku tahu yang dilakukannya bukanlah dengan niat buruk kubiarkan saja dia melakukan semaunya dan membantusa sedikit saat dia kelihatan kesulitan melakukan sesuatu.

Tuk.

"Bawa juga ini, di sana kalian memang hanya berdua tapi cobalah menahan diri dan jangan menyerang saat dia tidur! Saat kau tidak bisa menahan diri baca ini dan tenangkan pikiranmu"

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu, tapi! Terima kasih"

Malam itu kedua kakakku tetap berada di kamarku sampai tengah malam. Mereka berdua memberiku banyak nasehat dan warning serta perintah. Yang mereka katakan memang hal-hal sederhana seperti makan yang teratur, jangan lupa kunci pintu saat pergi dan hal-hal mirip yang lainnya. Tapi semua itu sudah cukup untuk memberi tahuku kalau mereka berdua memang sangat menyayangiku. Adik mereka.


	3. The truth is?

Surprise

"Ini adalah tempat tinggal baru kalian berdua"

Di depanku dan Hanabi, ada sebuah bangunan berukuran sedang berdiri dengan tidak stabilnya. Lalu di samping kiri kami seorang wanita berumur empat puluhan menyodorkan sebuah kunci padaku.

"Apa anda serisus menyuruh kami tinggal di sini? Bangunan ini saja tidak lebih besar dari ruang tamu di rumahku"

Bukannya aku ini mau protes dan tidak bersukur, hanya saja menyuruh dua orang remaja tinggal di dalam sebuah tempat yang sudah reot padahal si tuan rumah sendiri masih punya tempat yang lebih layak aku rasa tidak pantas untuk ukuran orang sepertinya.

"Kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau sekarang itu musim libur? Jadi semua kamar sudah dipesan"

Penjelasannya memang sangat logis. Aku juga paham bagaimana situasinya, hanya saja apa dia memang benar-benar berpikir kalau tidak apa-apa membiarkan kami tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Kalau Hanabi itu jinak sih tidak masalah, tapi masalahnya perubahan moodnya yang sangat cepat itu bahkan aku rasa lebih berbahaya dari hutan Amazon di malam hari. Kalau ada tenda, mungkin aku lebih memilih membangunnya di tengah hutan daripada harus bersama dengan Hanabi. Sekali salah selangkah saja hidupku akan "the end", "fin", "owari", "tamat!"

"Si Kirito itu memang menyusahkan. Padahal sedang repot-repotnya begini tapi malah ngirim beban tambahan"

"Uhuk"

Kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk tepat di jantungku. Saking shoknya bahkan secara dramatis aku sampai memegang dadaku bagai terkena panah beracun sungguhan.

Pluk.

Kutepuk pundak Hanabi dan memberinya tanda untuk menggantikanku berbicara. Aku tahu kalau kami ini menjadi beban, terlebih lagi kami tidak membayar sepeserpun untuk apa yang akan kami terima. Tapi harusnya dia tidak bilang itu di depan orangnya. Aku sudah benar-benar habis, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi di depannya. Harga diriku sudah jadi barang pecah belah.

"Maafkan ketidak sopanannya, kami memang merepotkan jadi kami akan membantu anda semampu kami"

"Tidak usah berlebihan begitu yang akan kuhitung cuma air dan makan saja, lagipula bangunan ini juga akan dirobohkan bulan depan"

"Uhuk"

Kali ini Hanabi yang terkena serangannya. Tapi tidak sepertiku, dia masih memaksakan sebuah senyuman tidak natural di wajahnya. Sambil mengambil kunci yang tadi disodorkan padaku, Hanabi membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikannya"

"Kalau begitu permisi"

Ibu Kirito yang juga merangkap jadi bos penginapan "720" itupun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua menuju bangunan utama yang terletak sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat kami berada.

"Ayo masuk Konohamaru"

"Ah iya"

Dia melihat-lihat keadaanya sedangkan aku memasukan barang-barang kami satu-persatu. Hanabi ingin membantuku tapi kutolak dan semua barangnya aku juga yang mebawakan. Karena dia sudah menggunakan banyak energinya untuk berjalan ke sana-ke mari sebelum sampai ke sini, aku rasa kakinya akan pegal jadi rasa tak tega membuatku tidak membiarkanya melakukan tugas angkat-mengangkat walau kakiku juga sama pegalnya.

"Hanabi tolong ke dapur ya, aku ingin makan sesuatu"

"Un, aku juga agak lapar"

Dia pergi dengan berlari. Sepertinya kebahagiaanya mengalahkan rasa tidak enak yang bersarang di kakinya. Lalu yang membuatku penasaran adalah bagaimana dia bisa sebahagia itu? Apa yang sebegitu membahagiakan dari tinggal di bangunan reot yang bahkan umurnya hanya tinggal satu bulan.

"Hah... tempat ini benar-benar berantakan"

Aku memang lapar tapi alasanku menyuruh Hanabi ke dapur adalah agar dia bisa beristirahat sementara aku membereskan tempat ini. Tentu aku tahu kalau dia itu punya pasokan energi tidak terbatas, tapi walaupun begitu aku sama sekali tidak tega menyuruhnya melakukan banyak tugas berat. Bisa jadi karena tampangnya yang seperti anak SD itu aku jadi menganggapnya lemah, walau padahal kenyataanya akulah yang selalu dia tolong. Ngomong-ngomong soal tampang, aku pernah membaca artikel kalau muka anak kecil bisa membangkitkan rasa melindungi yang dimiliki laki-laki, dan sekarang hal itu sudah kubuktikan. Aku tidak ingin dia merasakan hal yang tidak enak walau hanya sedikit. Selain itu, aku berhutang budi padanya adalah fakta yang tidak mungkin bisa kupungkiri. Oleh karena itu aku ingin membalasnya dan membuat dia sesenang dan sebahagia mungkin dengan kekuatanku.

Apa aku kedengaran seperti pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta? Tolong jangan salah paham. Keinginanku itu hanyalah sekedar balas budi, tidak ada yang namanya romantisme terselip di dalamnya. Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Seiring berjalannya waktu mungkin perasaanku akan berubah, tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap akan membalas semua jasanya.

Oh. Mungkin dari tadi ada yang bingung dengan apa yang kuceritakan.

Biar kujelaskan dari awal.

Aku dan Hanabi berangkat tadi pagi menggunakan bus umum yang selalu saja berhenti di setiap halte sehingga membuat perjalanan kami yang harusnya selesai dalam setengah jam mulur sampai satu jam setengah. Awalnya Ayah menawariku untuk mengatar tapi langsuk kutolak karena aku sempat mendengar kalau dia ada pertemuan penting hari ini, sangat tidak etis kan kalau anak membuat masalah untuk orang tuanya. Jadi aku dan Hanabi hanya mereka antar sampai ke halte.

Perjalanan kami lumayan menyenangkan, terutama karena Hanabi sudah melakukan downgrade kepripadiannya. Berhubung desa yang akan kami tuju lumayan jauh dari kota utama pemandangan di sekitarnya lumayan bagus dan itu membuat Hanabi senang bagai anak kecil yang baru pertama kali pergi study tour.

Sebenarnya lokasi kampung halaman si menejer klub basket tidak terlalu jauh (kalau di lihat dari peta), tapi kau tahu sendiri kan yang namanya angkutan umum itu berhentinya lebih lama dari jalannya. Jadi aku dan Hanabi baru sampai setelah siang menjelang sore.

Begitu kami sampai, masalah baru datang saat kami baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari helte di mana kami turun. Dengan hanya berbekal peta yang digambar dengan asal-asalan oleh si Hirasawa kami tersesat dan lebih parahnya lagi adalah, aku tidak tanya nomor ponselnya.

Pernah dengar pepatah sambil berenang minum air?

Kami melakukan apa yang pepatah itu ingin sampaikan. Dari sekedar mencari jalan ke sebuah penginapan yang katanya terkenal di daerahnya, kami berdua malah jadi berkeliling ke tempat-tempat yang menurut si tuan putri kecil menarik. Jadilah tujuan utama terlupakan sedangkan yang tadinya sekedar tambahan malah diutamakan.

Dengan rencana yang berantakan seperti itu pada akhirnya kami bisa sampai ke sini dengan bantuan bocah SD yang ternyata adalah adiknya si Hirasawa.

Kami menjelaskan apa maksud kedatangan kami ke Ibunya dan dengan baik hatinya dia mempersilahkan kami berdua tinggal di gubuk reot yang sedang kubersihkan ini.

"Kayaknya ini lebih buruk dari kelihatannya"

Aku menarik kata-kataku yang bilang kalau ini gubuk reot, ini bahkan bukan gubuk. Ini gudang. Bagaimanapun aku melihatnya barang-barang rusak dan tidak berguna yang ditumpuk asal-asalan di sana-sini sudah jadi tanda yang sangat jelas kalau apa yang sedang kubersihkan adalah gudang. Gara-gara perlakuannya padaku. Aku jadi punya pertanyaan berbau negatif tentang pengusaha, apa mereka semua sepelit ini?

"Apa boleh buat"

Ya, memang apa boleh buat. Kalau terus mengeluh pekerjaanku malah tidak akan selesai-selesai dan jadi tambah berat. Aku harus tutup mulut dan terus bekerja, talk less do more. Ya, di saat seperti inilah selogan produk rokok itu diaplikasikan fungsinya.

Yang pertama kulakukan adalah memindahkan barang-barang berukuran besar ke luar ruangan dan mengaturnya di tempat yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan terkena hujan nantinya. Lalu setelah itu aku memasukan barang-barang yang lebih kecil ke dalam kardus-kardus yang berceceran di lantai bagai kacang tumpah.

Pekerjaanku diteruskan dengan membersihkan debu yang sepertinya sudah ada sejak proklamasi kemerdekaan dibaca lalu dilanjutkan dengan menyapu lantainya. Kalau tidak kulakukan, bisa dijamin saat pagi kami berdua akan bangun dengan penampilan seakan baru saja disiram menggunakan bubuk coklat.

Pekerjaan belum selesai bung. Setelah membawa ember berisikan air aku juga harus mengelap semua debu yang masih setia menempel pada mediumnya. Ini melelahkan dan pasti akan membuatku tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu sejak aku memulai pekerjaan tanpa gaji ini dan yang tersisa adalah tinggal memikirkan di mana aku harus tidur.

"Konohamaru maaf aku telat tadi ibunya Hirasawa menyuruhku untuk membantunya, dan makanannya juga sepertinya tidak ada lagi"

Dengan cara masuk yang dramatis Hanabi memberi kesan kalau aku baru saja masuk ke dunia baru yang sangat-sangat indah, beberapa daun yang terbang dari arahnya juga semakin memperkental auranya yang jadi sangat berbeda. Bahkan karena terlalu terpana dengan pemandangan yang ada di depanku, kata-kata sempat tidak mau keluar dari mulutku. Hanya saja rasa penasaranku sangatlah kuat sehingga mampu membuat mulutku bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara.

"Hanabi kenapa dengan pakaianmu itu"

"Ini, karena aku juga harus melayani pelanggan dia memberiku yukata ini. Apa tidak cocok?"

Di masih tanya bagaimana pendapatku, dan dia masih ragu dengan penampilannya. Apa dia tidak waras? Mana ada orang yang dengan bodohnya mau bilang kalau dia tidak cocok memakai pakaiannya sekarang. Kalau memang benar ada, dia itu pasti tidak normal.

Aku saja sampai bingung bagaimana cara mengungkapkan kecantikan dan kemanisannya yang meningkat terlalu derastis.

Tidak diragukan lagi kalau ibunya si Hirasawa itu adalah pebisnis sejati. Dengan pelayan yang seperti ini, bisa dipastikan bahkan orang yang tidak berniat menginapun akan langsung check ini hanya demi melihat pelayannya.

Memang benar aura yang dikeluarkannya bukanlah aura wanita dewasa yang anggun melainkan aura remaja yang kurasa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk berhasil menghipnotisku.

"Apa aku harus ganti? Kelihatannya kau butuh bantuan"

"Tidak perlu! Tinggal mencari alas untuk tidur kok"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya di bangunan utama"

"Jangan! Biar aku saja"

"Tapi kau sudah capek kan?"

"Tenang saja, kau tunggu saja di situ"

Masa aku akan melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja, tidak mungkin lah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia membuat dirinya berantakan. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi sudah jadi pengetahuan umum kalau dia tidak akan bisa membetulkannya lagi. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah melihatnya berdandan jadi pasti dia itu adalah tipe gadis yang tidak terlalu perduli dengan penampilannya.

Cuma sebentar lagi saja. Aku ingin melihatnya dengan pakaian itu. Memang benar dia cuma ganti pakaian, tapi auranya itu benar-benar berubah. Dengan melihatnya saja aku bisa merasakan yang namanya tenang.

"Aku sebentar lagi kembali"

Aku segera berlari dengan cepatnya. Bagaimanapun aku tidak mau kehilangan banyak waktuku untuk bisa melihat Hanabi yang seperti itu. Seorang gadis itu memang luar biasa, cuma ganti pakaian saja sudah bisa membuatku benar-benar jadi gila.

Dengan amat sangat buru-buru aku membawa sebuah kasur lantai yang sudah disiapkan untuk kami di bagian belakang gedung utama. Aku bahkan tetap berlari walau sedang membawa beban yang bahkan mampu menutupi sebagian besar badanku. Keinginanku untuk melihat Hanabi menjadi booster semangat yang sangat ampuh untuk menambah kecepatan lariku.

Dan saat aku sampai.

"Cepat sekali"

Harapanku tidak terkabul. Hanabi sudah berganti pakain dengan piyama. Dan dengan bingung dia melihatku yang berlutut di lantai sambil membawa ekspresi frustasi di wajahku yang tadinya penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya?"

"Maksudmu yukatanya? Itu barang pinjaman dan di sini juga panas selain itu bukankah kita akan tidur?"

"Padahal kau sangat manis dengan pakaian itu"

Keinginan kecilku bahkan tidak mau tuhan kabulkan. Bukannya aku mau bilang kalau Hanabi yang selama ini tidak cantik, hanya saja aku rasa sesekali berganti penampilan itu juga perlu. Penampilan layaknya anak SD yang sudah jadi trademarknya itu memang imut, tapi aku juga ingin sekali melihat bagaimana dia terlihat dengan penampilan remajanya.

"Ja-jangan katakan ha-hal memalukan seperti itu dasar bodoh"

Seperti biasa semua berkahir dengan aku yang sial. Dia memukulku dan menyuruhku melakukan semua pekerjaan yang tersisa walau tadinya dia menawarkan bantuan, setidaknya keinginaku untuk tidak membuatnya kelelahan terkabul. Dari awal aku memang tidak mau dia menyentuh sesuatu setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Malam itu kami berdua sepakat untuk membuat batas dengan sebuah kardus yang memisahahkan kami berdua. Berhubung kasur lipatnya cuma ada satu, akhirnya tetap saja kami harus tidur di atas tempat yang sama. Dan untuk tambahan, sehabis aku bilang dia manis tak pernah sekalipun dia melihat ke mataku saat berbicara. Aku rasa aku sudah menginjak ranjau yang membuatnya jadi bad mood.

Sebelum tidur aku berdoa dan di dalamnya salah satu harapanku adalah agar dia lupa dengan yang sudah terjadi malam ini lalu kembali seperti biasa saat bangun.

Dan.

Pagi-pagi buta aku terbangun karena suara dan cahaya yang datang seakan tiada habisnya dari sebuah bangunan yang berdiri sepuluh meter dari tempat kami berada. Jam tangan yang kuletakan di samping kepalaku baru menunjukan waktu pukul setengah empat pagi, tapi suasana yang kurasakan sudah seperti pasar jam tuju pagi.

Sepertinya gara-gara hari libur, selain pendapatan mereka yang bertambah tenaga yang harus mereka keluarkan juga harus lebih besar sebagai kompensasinya. Aku sih bisa saja pura-pura tidak dengar dan tidur lagi seperti si Hanabi yang sedang mengigau di sampingku, tapi kata-kata si pemilik penginapan tadi sore benar-benar sudah membuatku kehilangan harga diri. Kalau aku sampai tidur dan hanya menerima makan gratis di sini, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu sampai aku tidak tahan dan pergi sendiri. Selain itu Hanabi juga bilang kalau dia sudah membantu tadi sore jadi sangat tidak pantas kalau aku tidak membantu apa-apa. Sebagai seorang laki-laki aku tidak ingin dianggap tidak berguna.

Sebelum aku pergi terlebih dahulu aku menyingkirkan barang-barang yang kami tumpuk sebagai pembatas tadi malam. Dengan begitu tempat dia tidur akan terasa lebih lega, dan lagipula aku juga tidak punya rencana untuk tidur lagi jadi semua itu sudah tidak diperlukan.

Sebenarnya tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sekeras apapun kucoba, tapi apa boleh buat. Untuk hari ini sepertinya aku harus menahan rasa ngantuk.

Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa pasti dia belum pernah mengalami apa yang kurasakan tadi malam.

Aku seorang lelaki, tidur di samping seorang gadis remaja yang manisnya saja bisa ngalahin gula. Coba bayangkan, apa yang terjadi kalau aku secara tidak sadar melakukan sesuatu padanya. Aku bakalan mati, nggak ragu-ragu lagi bisa kugaransi omaonganku itu. Yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Hanabi, gadis kecil bertenaga i-Vtec yang bisa mengeluarkan tenaga besar walau mesinnya kecil. Kalau dia sampai bangun dan menangkap basahku yang sedang tidak sadar, mungkin besoknya aku sudah tidak bisa bangun.

Untuk saat ini biar kutinggalkan saja dia.

Dengan langkah pelan aku meninggalkan bangunan tempatku tadi tidur dan menuju gedung utama sambil melewati beberapa tanaman hias yang menjulur ke jalan setapak yang kulalui.

Dalam beberapa detik saja aku sudah sampai di pintu belakang gedung utama yang sepertinya menyambung ke dapur. Karena dari bagian atasnya terlihat asap dan bau wangi bumbu menyebar di sekitar tempat ini, harusnya sih aku tidak salah tebak. Kakiku terus melangkah dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu untuk memutar knopnya. Tapi.

Brak.

Dari dalam sana ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dengan keasarnya dam membuatku yang sedang tidak siap mencium daun pintu dengan sangat amat keras.

Tolong anak-anak di rumah jangan pernah mencobanya karena aktor di sini sudah profesional jadi rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu berpengaruh lagi . Aku sarankan bagi kalian yang belum pernah mencobanya, jangan pernah melakukannya sepenasaran apapun kau, rasanya itu sangat tidak enak. Tapi kalau kalian tetap ingin melakukannya lebih baik kalau ada teman atau saudara untuk sekedar jaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada hal tidak diinginkan yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau hanya duduk cepat bantu aku!"

Di hadapanku. Seorang gadis.. bukan. Maksudku seorang anak kecil terduduk dengan banyak kantung plastik hitam berserakan disekitarnya. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah anak yang membantuku tadi siang, adiknya si Kirito.

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah bengong? Cepat bantu aku!"

"Iya"

Aku langsung menegakan badanku dan membantunya berdiri lalu memunguti kantong-kantong yang tadi terbang ke sana-ke mari.

Walau badannya sekarang berbalut yukata yang indah dan membuatnya jadi kelihatan sedikit lebih dewasa, tapi ekspresi marah yang selalu dia pasang agak sedikit merusak suasana.

Entah kenapa dia selalu saja berekspresi seperti itu. Bahkan sejak pertama kami bertemu tadi sore tidak sekalipun dia mengubah raut wajahnya, aku tidak tahu kalau dia itu benar-benar sedang marah atau memang itu adalah raut wajah bawaan lahirnya. Yang jelas muka marahnya itu sudah jadi trademarknya, menurut versiku tentunya.

"Jangan lihat-lihat! Cepat buang sampah-sampah itu, aku masih ada pekerjaan di dalam"

"Baiklah"

"Jangan lupa kembali lagi, masih ada banyak pekerjaan untukmu"

Untuk anak seumurannya, kata-kata yang barusan dia lontarkan terdengar sangat kasar di telingaku. Tapi sayangnya aku sudah terbiasa, jadi nada tingginya hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga sebelahnya. Lagipula dia itu adalah tuan rumah dan aku sedang menumpang di tempatnya, jadi akan kusimpan rasa kesalku untuk saat ini. Setidaknya sampai dua minggu kedepan.

Aku kembali ke dapur setelah membuang sampah ke tempat pembakaran di bagian belakang, lalu begitu aku masuk semua orang sudah menyiapkan banyak pekerjaan untuk kulakukan.

Aku merasa kalau semua orang sudah sepeaat untuk mengerjaiku. Seperti sebuah sistem yang teratur, ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang siap memintaku melakukan sesuatu dengan ketatnya. Begitu aku selesai melakukan satu hal, orang yang lain akan sudah siap memberiku pekerjaan lain. Hal itu terus berlangsung sampai jam enam pagi.

Contoh sebagian pekerjaan yang kulakukan adalah sebagai berikut.

Mengepel lantai seluruh bagian penginapan dari ujung ke ujung, membersihkan kamar mandi yang jumalahnya ada lima belas dengan cermat sampai ke sudut terkecil, bersedih-sedihan dengan satu kilo bawang, mengangkut berbagai macam barang dari gudang dan berbagai macam bentuk tindakan kerja rodi yang bisa kalian bayangkan. Memikirkannya saja sudah bisa membuat kakiku jadi tambah pegal.

Walau aku bilang ingin tidak hanya menumpang, tapi dari manapun sudut pandangnya ini agak sedikit keterlaluan. Aku memang cuma orang lain yang menumpang secara gratis, tapi apa itu bisa membenarkan tindakan memanfaatkanku dengan seennaknya seperti itu?

Semua jenis pekerjaanku selesai saat jarum jam pendek menunjuk angka enam. Dan aku berharap kalau semuanya memang benar-benar sudah selesai dan bukan hanya sebuah tenang sebelum badai. Aku tidak mau cengeng, tapi keadaanku saat ini benar-benar babak belur, jiwa dan raga.

"Hah"

Cahaya mentari sedikit demi sedikit mulai makin terang di sebelah timur. Sambil membaringkan badanku ke arahnya tanganku kugunakan sebagai bantal. Lalu setelah mendapat posisi yang kurasa nyaman aku mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan otot-ototku yang pastinya sudah sangat tegang gara-gara sambutan yang sama sekali tidak bisa disebut ramah dari para penghuni penginapan ini.

Mataku semakin lama makin terasa berat dan setelah itu aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Poing. Poing.

Sesuatu yang kecil dan lembut terasa menyentuh pipiku dengan intensitas yang semakin banyak serta keras. Dari ukurannya aku tidak bisa menebak benda apa itu, tapi kalau dari tekstur dan suhunya aku rasa kalau benda yang menempel di pipiku adalah sebuah organisme biologis yang hidup.

Tidak tahan lebih lama lagi menahan rasa penasaran, aku membuka mataku dan yang kudapati adalah. seorang anak SD sedang berjongkok tepat di samping kepalaku. Dan dengan angin yang entah datang dari mana, aku hampir bisa melihat sesuatu yang kalau itu punya Hanabi bisa membuatku mati seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Miu?"

Kuarahkan pandaganku ke wajahnya.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu"

Untuk menghindari masalah lebih jauh aku langsung duduk sebelum sempat melihat apa-apa.

Dari pengalamanku yang dulu-dulu, pemandangan seperti memang enak untuk dilihat tapi selalu saja ujungnya aku pasti akan menderita. Jadi kali ini aku tidak akan tergoda untuk mencicipinya.

"Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

"Terima kasih?"

"Kau sudah menggantikanku mengerjakan tugasku pagi ini jadi aku menyiapkan sarapanmu sebagai balas budi"

Dunia macam apa ini? Semua pekerjaan yang kulakukan sepanjang pagi sebenarnya adalah tugasnya!. Bagaimana mungkin mereka setega itu pada anak sekecil ini, apa mereka tidak waras. Aku saja sudah sampai seperti ini , bagaimana bisa ada orang yang dengan entengnya memberikan tugas seperti itu padanya.

"Hari ini aku sedang ada urusan jadi aku tidak bisa mengerjakan semua tugasku, aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi"

Lalu. Dia membungkuk dan aku malah bisa bilang kalau dia berlutut lalu bersujud di hadapanku.

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu"

"Tapi ini adalah cara kami menunjukan rasa hormat kami"

Sekali lagi. Dunia macam apa ini? Kenapa ada orang yang mengajarkan cara menghormati orang lain dengan melakukan tindakan seperti itu. Memangnya ini jaman perang? Aku tahu kalau ini adalah sebuah penginapan dan semua orang dituntut berprilaku baik di depan seseorang. Tapi aku berpikir kalau ini agak sedikit berlebihan, terlebih lagi aku sama sekali tidak merasa membayar. Aku jadi semakin merasa tidak berguna.

"Cukup-cukup kau bisa bangunan sekarang"

Aku mengambil nampan berisi makanan yang dia bawa lalu meletakannya di atas pangkuanku sebab akan sangat sulit kalau aku menaruhnya di rumput. Kemudian dengan tanganku yang pegal ini, kusuapkan satu demi satu sendok makanan ke dalam mulutku.

"Padahal tanganku masih pegal"

Seperti tersengat sebuah aliras listrik tegangan rendah, Miu tersentak dalam diam lalu melirikku dengan pandangan ragu.

Apa aku tanpa sadar mengatakan hal yang aneh, apa iya? Ada yang bisa kasih tahu di bagian mananya tidak? Aku benar-benar bingung. Si Miu sekarang malah melihatku dengan wajah malu yang sangat lucu. Apa aku baru saja menarik sebuah pelatuk? tolong seseorang beri tahu aku apa yang sedang terejadi sebenarnya.

"Saratobi san, aku akan menyuapimu"

"Hah?"

Srat.

Tanpa permisi dan banyak basa-basi mangkuk supku yang tadinya ada di tanganku sudah berpindah tempat ke telapak tangannya. Mataku saja tidak bisa melihat gerakannya, apa dia itu ninja?

"A-aaaaaa"

Sambil membuka mulutnya sendiri dia mengacungkan sebuah sendok ke depan wajahku. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau dia serius, mungkin ini juga salah satu bagian dari balas budinya. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Terima atau tidak?

Sebelum aku mengambil keputusan terlebih dahulu aku melihat keadaan sekitarku. Pertama ke bangunan utama di mana ada banyak orang lalu yang kedua adalah ke tempat tadi malam aku tidur tadi malam di mana Hanabi sedang beristirahat saat ini. Dari arah keduanya tidak tampak sedikitpun adanya keberadaan seseorang.

Kalau kupikir-pikir sangat tidak baik kalau kita menolak kebaikan seseorang saat orang itu sudah sangat memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku bisa melihat kalau Miu sangat malu sebab wajahnya sudah merah di sana-sini, bagaimanapun aku ini orang asing jadi pasti sangat memalukan melakukan hal ini tapi dia tetap berusaha menepati kata-katanya dengan tidak setengah-setengah. Aku akan benar-benar jahat kalau sampai menolak suapan darinya. Ya! Sudah kuputuskan.

"Aaaaaa"

Sambil memajukan kepala beserta bagian atas tubuhku ke depan aku membuka mulutku untuk segera mencicipi satu suap makanan dari seseorang yang bukan keluargaku untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku grogi meski dia anak-anak.

Buk.

Tepat sebelum bibirku berhasil menyentuh ujung dari sendok yang Miu angkat, sebuah botol PET terbang ke kepalaku. Dan lebih buruknya lagi adalah di sana masih ada setengah lebih cairan yang tersisa sehingga botol plastik yang notabene ringan jadi menyakitkan saat menabrak kepalaku.

Di dunia ini cuma ada satu orang yang tidak akan ragu-ragu melakukan hal-hal semacam ini di manapun dan kapanpun. Apa masih perlu kusebut namanya? Tidak perlu kan?.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Konohamaru bodoh"

Dengan kecepatan setara pelari olimpiade, Hanabi datang ke tempatku berada dengan wajah yang bisa membuat anak kecil langsung menangis saat melihatnya. Entah bagian mana yang salah, tapi yang jelas dia sedang marah karena aku disuapi oleh anak di depanku.

"Ini bukan salahnya aku yang mengajukan usul ini"

"Aku tidak tanya padamu!"

Sebelum aku sempat berbicara si Miu sudah mewakilkanku menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya saja kebiasaan Hanabi yang tidak mendengarkan orang lain saat marah bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk ditangani. Hasilnya malah jadi si Miu yang kena semprot ledakan kemarahannya.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Kalau ada orang yang menyuapinya dia itu harus aku"

"Memangnya kau siapanya?"

Gara-gara pertanyaan itu Hanabi terbengong-bengong selama beberapa saat. Tapi lalu dengan muka merah dia memaksakan diri untuk bicara, dan aku yakin apa yang akan dikatakannya baru dia pikirkan saat itu juga.

"Aku ini teman se-sekelasnya, dan dia itu adalah budakku selama enam bulan ke depan"

Kali ini si Miu mengeluarkan ekspersi kaget yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Aku rasa dia kaget mengetahui kalau aku dan Hanabi itu seumuran. Kalau aku jadi dia mungkin reaksiku juga sama dengannya.

"Kau te-teman sekelasnya? Aku kira kau adiknya soalnya kau seperti seumuranku sih"

"Jadi kau bilang kalau aku ini seperti anak kecil?"

Mau bagaimana lagi, dari badannya saja sudah sangat jelas kalau dia memberi kesan umurnya itu masih di bawah anak SMP. Bahkan anak SDpun bisa merasakan hal yang sama, jadi aku berharap dia tidak terlalu mekasakan diri membusungkan dadanya yang benar-benar rata itu. Pada akhirnya tidak ada bedanya jadi tolong berhenti melakukan tindakan tidak berguna itu di depanku.

Walaupun rata, tetap saja dia itu seorang gadis berumur lima belas tahun. Jadi aku tetap mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Mereka terus memperdebatkan siapa yang akan menyuapiku tanpa memperdulikan apakah aku ini mau atau tidak. Dan di saat mereka kelihatan mencapai batasnya, mau tidak mau aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum kedua anak kucing itu saling mencakar.

Ya, aku sih bahagia kalau ada orang-orang yang memperhatikanku. Tapi kalau seperti ini kasusnya, kapan aku akan dapat makananku. Perutku sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi.

Plup.

Plup.

Kutangkap tangan Mui dan kupegang kepala Hanabi di saat yang bersamaan.

Keduannya langsung membeku dan melihatku dengan tatapan yang jelas-jelas menyatakan kalau mereka berdua itu bingung. Daripada melihat mereka berdua bertengkar dan membiarkan perutku kosong, lebih baik kuambil jalan tengah di mana semua orang bisa merasa puas.

"Begini saja! Biarkan aku makan sendiri, Hanabi dan aku akan makan di gubuk itu bersamamu, kita bertiga bisa makan bersama dengan damai kan?"

Awalnya kedua gadis di depanku itu hanya saling melihat satu sama lain seakan sedang berkomunkiasi tanpa kata-kata, tapi beberapa detik kemudian Hanabi langsung menarik diri dan melangkah ke belakangku menuju gubuk reot yang tadi malam kami huni.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?"

Sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menengok pada kami berdua. Setelah itu aku juga melihat ke Miu yang tampak sedang berpikir, entah apapun itu.

"Kau mau kan? Dengan begitu kita jadi bisa berangkat ke sekolahmu bersamaan, selain itu aku juga agak takut kalau kami tersesat lagi"

"Kalau itu sepertinya tidak bisa, aku ada urusan di sekolah jadi maaf ya"

Nada yang dia keluarkan saat menjawab terasa janggal dan seakan-akan terdengar kalau dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami. Sepertinya dia punya kegiatan yang tidak ingin kami tahu, aku rasa sih normal untuk anak seumurannya main rahasia-rahasiaan dengan orang yang lebih tua karena aku juga pernah merasakannya. Jadi aku tidak akan tanya lebih lanjut tentang urusan apa yang sedang dia bicarakan. Kita juga harus menghargai privasi anak kecil kan?

"Oh begitu, berarti sampai ketemu di sekolahmu ya"

"Un"

Dia mengangguk lalu pergi dengan berlari menuju bangunan utama, lalu aku sendiri menyusul Hanabi untuk acara sarapan kami. Walau aku yakin nanti suasananya akan sedikit terasa tegang.

Ketika aku membuka pintu, ruangan sudah sedikit lebih rapi dibandingkan saat aku meninggalkannya beberapa jam yang lalu dan bahkan, sudah ada meja darurat yang terbuat dari susunan beberapa kardus yang ditutup dengan sebuah sapu tangan besar di bagian tengahnya.

"Mau menjelaskan sesuatu tidak?"

Hidupku tidak pernah lepas dari yang namanya Deja Vu, dan kali inipun hal itu terjadi lagi. Aku ingat jelas skenario seperti ini sudah pernah kulihat di TV, settingnya si Suami pulang telat dan tidak memberi kabar apapun ke istrinya. Saat dia sampai dengan muka curiga si Istri menayai apa saja yang sudah suaminya lakukan sampai bisa pulang larut malam.

Di drama yang kutonton itu si Suami sebenarnya ngelmbur untuk membelikan sebuah hadiah untuk Istrinya tapi karena hal itu adalah kejutan akhirnya dia hanya diam dan tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa.

Narasi tadi cuma sekedar intermezzzo saja, tentu Hanabi bermuka marah seperti itu bukan karena dia cemburu setelah melihatku hampir disuapi oleh seorang anak SD. Memangnya ada sorang yang cukup bodoh untuk bisa cemburu gara-gara itu, selain itu aku dan Hanabi juga tidak punya hubungan khusus yang bisa memberinya hak untuk cemburu. Ikatan yang kami jalin murni hanya guru-murid, balas budi, dan tuan-budak (yang sangat tidak mau kuakui). Ya, pasti ada alasannya. Aku yakin ada alasan lain kenapa dia bisa melihatku dengan muka semarah dan mata setajam itu. Apapun itu, jelas sesuatu yang tidak baik akan segera terjadi dan aku tidak mungkin bisa menghindarinya.

"Aku cuma bantu-bantu sedikit tadi pagi karena aku tahu kau lelah jadi aku tidak membangunkanmu"

Dia melihatku dengan seksama, mulai dari atas sampai ke bawah. Dan dari arah pandangannya aku tahu kalau dia sedang memperhatikan beberapa beberapa baret yang aku dapatkan tadi pagi. Dari raut mukanya sih dia kelihatan khawatir, jadi sebelum dia marah karena tidak tahu harus bilang apa, aku duduk dan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah paham"

"Lalu apa tawaran tadi masih berlaku?"

"Tawaran apa?"

"Kau bilang ingin menyuapiku kan?"

Dia diam selama beberapa saat dan itu artinya. Usahaku untuk tidak membuatnya marah berakhir sia-sia. Dengan mata dan muka merah dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat keras.

"Makan ini"

Setelah acara sarapan kami berakhir dengan berantakannya gubuk tempat tinggal kami dan babak belurnya aku seperti biasa. Kami pergi sekolah Miu dengan membawa wejangan dari ibunya yang mengatakan kalau "jangan terkejut saat di sana."

Kami berdua berangkat ke sekolah Miu dengan berjalan kaki. Karena daerah ini tergolong masih tidak terlalu banyak terinfasi pembangunan di kiri dan kanan kami dengan mudah bisa dilihat ada sangat banyak pohon lebat dan kebun-kebun berisi banyak tanaman yang bahkan aku tidak ingat lagi namanya. Udaranya juga sangat segar dan bahkan bisa membuatku tidak mengantuk walau tadi malam tidurku tidak nyenyak sama sekali.

Dan kalau kau ingin menanyai Hanabi bagaimana pendapatnya tentang tempat ini, lebih baik kau siapkan tenaga ekstra atau kau akan terkapar di jalan dan ngos-ngosan tidak karuan.

Selain membuat rasa ngantuku hilang, sepertinya jumlah oksigen yang kelewat banyak masuk ke otak dan pembuluh darahnya membuat sel-sel di badannya jadi sangat aktif dan dengan bersemangat memproduksi tenaga bagai rekasi fusi nuklir. Mungkin hipotesisku bisa menjelaskan kenapa Hanabi berlari ke sana-ke mari dengan senangnya kayak anak TK yang baru pertama ke taman bermain.

Percaya atau tidak, aku benar-benar merasa kalau yang di depanku sekarang ini bukanlah Hanabi tapi anak kecil manis yang kebetulan mirip dengannya. Pada dasarnya aku sih tidak terlalu suka dengan anak kecil, tapi setiap hari melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu lama-kelamaan bisa membuatku jadi menyukai mereka.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai paham mengapa ada banyak orang yang suka anak kecil, walau mereka berisik dan kadang menyebalkan tapi mereka itu imut dan . . . . .

"Sangat manis"

Brugh.

Hanabi yang sempat-sempatnya meliriku saat sedang berlari tidak sadar kalau tepat di depannya ada sebuah batu yang cukup besar untuk sekedar menjatuhkannya ke jalan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? ada yang sakit tidak?"

Karena tidak langsung bangun seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, aku buru-buru datang membantunya duduk lalu sedikit membersihkan pundak, punggung, dan rambutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok"

Sambil menepuk lembut puncak kepalanya aku pelan-pelan membantunya berdiri. Dia memang bilang tidak apa-apa tapi jatuh di atas aspal sudah kelihatan cukup menyakitkan untukku dan siapa tahu ada luka yang dia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Makannya jangan lari-lari, coba kuperiksa lagi"

"Wee... apa yang kau lakukan? i-ini memalukan"

"Tentu saja memeriksamu, sebentar saj . . . . . "

Sial. Aku terbawa suasana, yang kuangkat ini bukan anak kecil yang kebetulan mirip Hanabi. Yang ada di tanganku ini Hanabi yang asli seratus persen. Aku sudah lengah dan membiarkan diriku benar-benar menganggap Hanabi anak kecil sungguhan.

Gara-gara dari tadi aku sibuk membandingkan dia dengan anak kecil, secara tidak sadar aku sudah mengangkatnya ke udara seperti orang tua pada anaknya. Kalau masih sulit membayangkannya coba kau praktekan ini, cari anak TK letakan kedua telapak tanganmu di antara lengan dan dadanya alias di ketiak, lalu angkat dia tinggi-tinggi.

Selain aku jadi mendapat firasat yang sangat buruk aku juga jadi tahu kalau dia itu selain pendek juga sangat ringan. Aku taksir mungkin sekitar tiga puluh tuju kiloan, tidak pasti memang tapi harusnya tidak lebih dari empat puluh kilo. Dia benar-benar setara dengan anak SD.

Aku tidak kan komplain kalau dia marah, wajar lah kalau dia malu aku saja malu mengangkat seorang gadis dengan santainya seperti ini. Cuma orang yang tidak punya saraf bisa tidak malu menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Kalau sudah jadi seperti ini ujung-ujungnya cuma satu dan itu pasti.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, ini tidak sengaja"

"Jelaskan apa? . . . . . . Apanya yang tidak sengajaaaaaa!"

Bang.

Aku benci diriku sendiri karena lahir dalam keadaan sesial ini. Belum setengah hari berlangsung saja aku sudah dapat pukulan dan tendangan yang semuanya mendarat di wajahku, sampai malam nanti entah masih ada berapa lagi yang akan kudapat.

Tidak seperti kemarin, kami berdua mampu sampai di sekolah Miu dengan waktu relatif singkat. Bahkan dengan Hanabi yang maju menghadapi guru olahraga dan masalah surat menyurat, sama sekali tidak ada masalah berarti yang kami temui. Bisa dibilang mulus tanpa hambatan.

Berhubung tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan sebab tujuan utama sudah tercapai, saat ini kami hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolah tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Konohamaru kita pulang saja ya, mereka mulai membuatku kesal"

Lorong yang kami lewati bisa dibilang sedang rama-ramainya, karena memang saat ini sedang jam istirahat tidak heran kalau ada sangat banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kami.

Lalu alasannya merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin pulang sepertinya adalah karen banyak siswa yang banyak yang heran karena dia tidak memakasi seragam padahal dia terlihat seumuran dengan mereka, kau tahu kan masalah klasik yang biasa dia hadapi. Banyak yang mengira kalau dia anak SD.

Tapi, kali ini aku mungkin akan sedikit membuatnya kecewa. Sebab aku sama sekali tidak ingin pulang buru-buru. Membayangkan mukanya si pemilik penginapan itu saja sudah membuatku merinding, selama mungkin aku ingin menghindarinya.

"Apa kau tidak mau melihat-lihat lebih jauh?"

"Apanya yang mau dilihat?"

Kalau dia benar-benar ingin segera pulang dan ngotot tentang hal itu tidak akan ada cara untukku bisa menolak permintaannya, jadi kepalanya mulai mendidih lebih baik aku mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk pulang yang dia miliki.

Tapi apa?

Entahlah, kuserahkan saja pada mulutku. Yang penting ngomongnya dulu, urusan keluarnya nanti apa masalah belakangan. Lagipula aku sangat yakin kalau aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal yang menjelek-jelekannya.

"Hanabi"

"Hm"

Dia menoleh padaku dengan mata besarnya terfokus ke mataku. Itu berarti doaku sudah terkabul, dan hal itu untuk suatu alasan membuatku sangat bahagia. Lalu tanpa kuniati bibirku tersenyum dengan sendirinya dan...

"Aku ingin lebih lama lagi di sini bersamamu"

...pun keluar dari mulutku, mulutku menghianatiku. Matanya yang sudah lebar jadi makin lebar pertanda kalau mungkin aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kuperbuat. Aku harus bersiap. Tangan bersilang di depan wajah adalah pose yang harus kubuat agar stidaknya mataku tidak terkena pukulannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan memasang pose bodoh itu?"

"Maafkan aku!"

"Ke-kenapa minta maaf? ka-kalau kau memang masih ingin tinggal aku akan menemanimu, repot kan kalau nanti pulangnya kau tersesat"

"Benarkaaaaa..."

"Ugh..."

Saat aku sedang terkejut-terkejutnya gara-gara mendengar jawaban Hanabi yang sama sekali di luar perkiraan. Sebuah obyek lembut seukuran Hanabi menabrak punggungku jelas dari belakang.

"Siapa sih orang bodoh yang menghalangi ja..."

"Miu?"

"Kak Og... Uhuk tolong jangan sok kenal ya"

Aku yakin maksud dari perbuatannya adalah untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau kami berdua saling kenal, tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang anak SD memangnya? tingkah dan perkataannya sama sekali tidak saling sinkron satu sama lain. Hasilnya semua orang juga pasti bakalan tahu kalau dia itu pura-pura.

Ada kemungkinan juga kalau dia sedang mencoba melawak, tapi melihat dari kepribadiannya sepertinya hal itu hampir mustahil.

"Jangan bercanda begitu! kalau kau tidak kenal denganku kenapa tadi pagi kau mau menyuapiku?"

Bagai mengaduk-aduk adonan kue tanganku mengucek-ngucek kepala si Miu tanpa belas kasihan.

Awalnya pasti yang muncul adalah ekspresi bingung lalu ekspresi sekelas kucing yang sedang senang, dan yang terakhir adalah ekspresi normal yang sudah kuduga bakal muncul yaitu marah. Tanpa basa-basi dan penuh semangat tanganku langsung dia tepis.

Di belakangnya ada dua gadis lain seumurannya yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan kami bertiga. Pasti sangat memalukan kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba melakukan apa yang baru saja kulakukan pad Miu di depan umum. Tapi meskipun aku tahu itu aku tetap tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri.

Melihatnya itu seperti melihat seekor kucing imut di pinggir jalan yang sedang berguling-guling. Untukku, sangat sayang kalau aku tidak menyentuhnya.

"Maaf ya"

"Kalau kau ingin minta maaf, mulai besok kau harus melakukan semua pekerjaanku"

Tadi dia sangat-sangat ingin menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia kenal denganku, tapi sekarang dia dengan secara tidak langsung sudah bilang kalau kami tinggal di tempat yang sama. Pasti darah tinggi juga bisa membuat orang jadi pelupa.

Pak.

"Bocah ini, dia benar-benar menyebalkan"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Azu..."

Omonganku kembali tertelan. Di saat seperti ini bicara hanya akan membawa kesialan, kalau Hanabi sudah bertampang bak mayat hidup diam adalah satu-satunya cara aman agar tidak dijadiakan mayat hidup olehnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? untuk orang berkepribadian netral sepertiku saja omongan Miu sudah agak membuatku tidak enak apalagi Hanabi yang punya kompor aktif di kepalanya, sudah pasti dia akan sangat kesal.

"Kami memang numpang tapi kami juga kerja di tempatmu kan?"

"Orang numpang memang harus begitu"

"Apa gudang bisa disebut tempat tinggal"

"Yang namanya numpang tetap saja numpeng"

"Kau kecil tapi berani juga ya"

"Kau juga kecil"

Daripada nantinya malah aku yang kena masalah padahal aku sendiri tidak ada hubungannya lebih baik aku pergi dan membiarkan mereka berdua mengakrabkan diri. Lagipula menonton kucing yang lagi cakar-cakaran juga tidak kedengaran terlalu menarik.

Selama mereka bertengkar (yang lama-lama arah pertengkarannya jadi ngelantur ke mana-mana), aku menyempatkan diri untuk berkenalan dengan kedua teman Miu.

"Sudah lama sekali lho"

"Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang seakrab ini dengannya kecuali kakanya"

"Memangnya dulu dia seperti apa, kau tadi bilang sudah lama kan?"

Mereka berdua terlihat berpikir untuk sesaat.

"Secara umum dia nggak Tsundere seperti sekaang"

Tsundere. Dari mana mereka mendengar istilah itu? siapa yang memberi tahu ada sesuatu seperti itu? anak-anak jaman sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Aku saja baru tahu istilah itu saat baru masuk SMU setengah tahun yang lalu.

Pertanyaanku hanya bisa kutelan kembali karena sepertinya salah satu dari mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dan yang paling unik adalah dia sangat menurut pada kakanya, semua kata-katanya pasti bakalan dituruti"

Dengan mengesampingkan fakta kalau aku juga seorang adik, sepertinya memang benar kalau sosok kakak itu adalah apa yang akan jadi contoh untuk adiknya. Tapi kalau sampai di taraf si adik selalu nurut, kayaknya itu agak sedikit berlebihan.

Selagi aku memikirkan betapa senangnya kalau punya adik penurut seperti itu, dua kucing yang tadi bertengkar sudah merasa cukup akrab dan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama berdiri di kanan dan kiriku.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Aku cukup bingung juga kenapa mereka bisa memanggilku bodoh dalam ritme yang sangat pas itu tapi aku lebih bingung dengan alasan apa yang membuat mereka memutuskan kalau aku ini bodoh. Tentu aku sudah punya beberapa pemikiran, contohnya seperti ini.

Pertama, mereka marah karena tidak medapat perhatian dariku.

Kedua, mereka marah gara-gara aku tidak mendukung siapa-siapa.

Ketiga, mereka cemburu karena aku berbicara dengan gadis lain yang notabene adalah anak kecil.

Tolong jangan tertawa, aku sendiri merasa kalau alasan itu sama sekali tidak logis.

Oh dan tolong juga jangan salah paham, cemburu yang kumaksud bukan dalam konteks dua orang yang saing mencintai sebagai seorang kekasih. Cemburu yang kumaksud itu lebih ke arah seperti saat kalian sedang berjalan dengan teman atau saudara lalu temannya datang dan kau seperti dilupakan, begitu.

Lagipula tidak mungkin kan ada anak SD yang jatuh cinta padaku, lalu tidak mungkin juga Hanabi punya perasaan semacam itu terhadapku. Bahkan dalam mimpipun aku tidak berani memikirkan kalau aku dan Hanabi punya hubungan seperti itu. Bukan karena dia tidak sesuai dengan seleraku tentunya. Kecuali moodnya yang sering berubah-ubah, badannya yang pendek dan dadanya yang rata dia sudah punya semua yang dibutuhkan untuk disukai semua orang. Yang jadi masalah adalah diriku sendiri. Dengak keadaanku yang sekarang ini aku merasa kalau levelku masih berada di bawahnya, dan kenyataanya kalau dilihat kebelakang aku selalu bergantung padanya.

Sehabis kegiatan-kegiatan aneh kami di sekolah, kami berdua tanpa diduga benar-benar pergi jalan-jalan.

Daripda pulang memang lebih baik begini. Aku lebih memilih capek karena menuruti kemauan Hanabi daripada kerja rodi seharian dengan Ibu-ibu yang mukanya sangar. Walau sama-sama capek setidaknya muka manis Hanabi cukup menghibur. Kalaupun aku kerja di penginapan seharian penuh aku berani bertaruh bahkan sebuah ucapan terima kasihpun tidak akan aku dapatkan.

Baru setelah jam pulang sekolah kami berdua kembali ke SD Miu. Saat itu juga aku baru sadar kalau sebenarnya tujuan utamaku datang ke sana adalah untuk menggantikan Hirasawa melatih tim adiknya tapi yang kulakukan hanya jalan-jalan. Ini gara-gara aku terbawa suasana.

Kalau begini selogan lebih cepat lebih baik sudah saatnya untuk digunakan.

Hanya sayangnya ada yang tidak setuju kalau aku yang mengatakan kalimat di atas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadi pelatih kami?"

"Kakakmu yang memintaku"

"Mana mungkin! dia itu pintar menilai orang, masa dia meminta orang bertampang bodoh sepertimu jadi pelatih kami"

"Apa hubungan tampang dengan pelatih?"

"Nggak tahu, yang jelas aku nggak terima kau jadi pelatih kami"

Saat ini. Aku dan Hanabi ada di sebuah gedung besar dengan banyak bola bertebaran seperti kacang tumpah. Selain Miu dan Hanabi juga ada tujuh langgota tim basket lain yang saat ini sedang mencoba menenangkan kapten mereka.

Tidak diketahui motif apa yang melatarbelakangi dia sangat tidak ingin aku jadi pelatihnya tapi yang jelas kalau terus begini aku bisa dapat masalah. Kalau aku punya pilihan aku juga tidak mau memaksanya hanya saja mau tidak mau aku harus mau. kalau tidak operasi tensi tinggi yang ingin Hanabi canangkan akan terwujud dan dengan alasan itu aku akan ke sana ke mari mengandalakan alasan "mencari bakat" Kalau hal itu terjadi, liburanku tidak akan ada artinya.

Lagipula aku sudah bilang iya pada Hirasawa. Kalau aku sudah bilang iya ya berarti iya. Walaupun itu susah atau aku tidak suka aku akan tetap melakukannya. Kalau dilihat, tawarannya untuk menjadikanku pelatih memang sangat aneh, aku tidak punya pengalaman, secara umum aku juga tidak ahli dalam bidang ini. Tapi kalau Hirasawa memang pintar menilai seseorang seperti yang Miu bilang pasti dia sudah punya rencana sendiri.

"Begini saja, kalau dia yang bilang sendiri kau akan percaya kan?"

Katanya apapun yang kakanya katakan akan dia dengarkan, juga yang kakaknya minta akan Miu turuti. Berarti penyelesaian masalah ini sangat sederhana.

Kebetulan sekarang aku sudah mempunyai nomor ponsel si Hirasawa. Gara-gara trauma saat tersesat kemarin aku memberanikan diri untuk memencoba mencari tahu nomernya dan percaya atau tidak aku mendapatkannya dari Ibunya.

"Kutelpon dia sekarang ya"

Pulsa minim yang kupunya kupaksakan untuk kupakai telepon, kalau nantinya pembicaraan putus ditengah jalan kemungkinan besar aku dan Hanabi akan pulang lebih cepat karena latihan dibatalkan. Aku sendiri tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berdoa semoga aku dapat bonus telpon yang belum pernah kupakai.

Begitu jalur tersambung dengan cepat aku menjelaskan situasinya ke Hirasawa setelah itu ponsel kuserahkan pada Miu.

Lalu.

Tadaaaaa...!

Miu yang tadi dengan semangatnya menghindaku berubah jadi gadis baik yang manis dalam sekejap. Bahkan hal itu sampai membuatku merasa ngeri pada Hirasawa.

Miu yang tadi pagi sudah manis tapi Miu yang sekarang ada di level yang berbeda. Meski mereka hanya bicara di telepon aku bisa merasakan kalau Miu seperti sedang berhadapan langsung dengan kakaknya. Terkadang dia membuat ekspresi senang yang berlebihan, tampang menggerutu yang dibuat-buat, dan yang terakhir mengangguk-angguk seperti anak yang dinasehati orang tuanya.

Cew...

"Kenapa kau melihatnya terus Konohamaru?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Hanabi menarik pipiku dan untuk suatu alasan begitu mendengar jawabanku dia malah menariknya tambah keras.

"Kenapa kau bilang? kau itu masih milikku"

Masih ingat kan kalau di antara aku dan Hanabi tidak apa-apa? walau kata-katanya seperti keluar dari seorang kekasih yang posesif tapi aku yakin kalau maksudnya bukan seperti itu. Kau bisa bilang "memiliku" di sini adalah dalam arti yang sebenarnya, yaitu dia menguasaiku sebagai budaknya gara-gara perjanjian (yang bukan perjanjian) di semester kemarin.

Sementara kami berdua saling mencubit pipi satu sama lain, dari tempatku bisa dilihat kalau Miu sudah selesai menelpon dan sangat ingin membanting ponselku. Aku sempat lupa kalau saat ini dia sangat tidak menyukaiku dan terlebih lagi moodnya juga sedang tidak bagus.

Melihat raut wajahnya membuatku yakin seratus persen kalau dia akan melakukannya, bila aku lebih lama lagi membuang waktu bisa jadi ponselku akan jadi tinggal sejarah beberapa detik lagi.

"Awwppppp..."

Telapak tangan kecil milik Hanabi kulahap dan berhasil membuatnya kaget lalu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku. Aku memang menggigitnya tapi tidak benar-benar kugigit, ya cuma sekedar diemut saja.

"Dasar mesum!"

Plak.

Sebuah tamparan keras dari tangan kirinya menjadi bel yang menandai kalau aktifitas sudah bisa dimulai.

Pada akhirnya sesuai dengan dugaanku Miu mau menerimaku sebagai pelatih timnya. Walaupun begitu, karena pada dasarnya aku memang amatiran kritik pedas terus meluncur dari mulut Miu dan lama-lama membuatku merasa kesal juga.

Untungnya ada yang mengerti situasiku (atau kasihan) dan mengusulkan untuk melakukan latih tanding dengan sistem 3 on 3 lalu dua orang lain saling bergantian masuk sehingga semua anggota akan bisa berlatih.

Dengan berjalannya sistem itu semuanya akan lancar. Harapanku memang begitu tapi ya,... kau tahu sendiri kalau aku bukan orang yang seberuntung itu.

Daripada latihan kegiatan kami lebih tepat disebut "ajang unjuk kebolehan" yang dilakukan Miu seorang diri di lapangan. Dia tidak bekerja sama dengan timnya, tidak saat menyerang, tidak saat bertahan, semua dia lakukan sendiri. Bahkan aku rasa dia sangat tidak percaya dengan kemampuan anggota lain sampai kata-kata "tidak berguna" bisa keluar dari mulutnya dengan sangat mudah.

Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang dimaksud tugas rahasia yang Hirasawa katakan waktu itu. Masalah tim ini bukanlah karena kemampuan individunya (kelihatnya semua anggota cukup ahli) melainkan pada sisi kerja samanya. Dan yang jadi masalah utamanya adalah si kapten alias Miu. Selain itu kelihatannya kepribadiannya juga perlu ditanyakan.

Masih ingat saat dia di rumah tadi pagi kan? sikapnya saat di sekolah dan di rumah itu sangat berbeda. Jadi aku harus menemukan dulu yang mana sifat aslinya setelah itu mencari tahu kenapa sifat baru dia buat di tempat yang lain. Dengan mengetahui sifat aslinya baru aku bisa mencoba menyatukan dia ke dalam sebuah tim yang utuh.

Dari penjelasan yang kubuat sendiri itu aku sudah merasa kalau semua masalahnya berhubungan dengan hubungan sosial. Padahal masalah seperti itu sangat tidak cocok kalau aku yang menyelesaikannya, sudah dua tahun aku tidak terbuka pada orang lain dan menjadi orang tengah-tengah. Hanya beberapa bulan ini saja aku mendapat banyak teman, dan itu semua berkat Hanabi.

Latihan berjalan sampai jam tiga sore. Aku dan Miu pulang bersama sedangkan Hanabi sudah kusuruh untuk pulang duluan. Sekali lagi, dia kusuruh pulang agar tidak perlu ikut-ikutan acara bersih-bersih yang kami lakukan sehabis latihan. Walau aku juga agak khawatir kalau dia disuruh-suruh oleh si pemilik penginapan.

Kalau memang begitu aku malah bahagia.

Ya membayangkan kalau dia jadi pelayan dan memakai Yukata indah itu lagi saja sudah membuatku jadi senang. Ya tuhan, tolong kabulkan doaku yang ini.

Begitu aku keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah ponselku berbunyi dan menampilkan SMS berhawa tidak enak yang datang dari Ibunya Miu. Mungkin Hanabi bilang pada si tuan rumah kalau aku dan anaknya bisa jadi sedang bersama, dan mengetahui fakta kalau dia tidak terlalu suka denganku keputusan untuk membuatku kesusahan sepertinya akan dengan senang hati dia buat.

Dalam pesannya dia menyuruhku berbelanja untuk keperluan makan malam tamu-tamunya yang jumlahnya tidak mau aku hitung. Kukira dia tidak lupa kalau aku baru saja tiba di tempat ini kemarin dan sempat tersesat, tapi mana dia perduli dan lagipula aku juga bersama dengan Miu. Kalau melihat seberapa lama pengalamannya di penginapan itu harusnya minimal dia sudah pernah berbelanja.

"Miu mau memban..."

"Stop! aku sudah tahu kau bilang apa, SMS itu dari Ibuku kan? dari tampang bodohmu itu aku sudah bisa menerka apa yang kau baca.. kalau kau ingin aku membantumu kau harus membayar dengan harga yang pantas"

Mungkin dia sedang mengajakku bicara tentang asas ekonomi dan mencoba menjalankannya dengan melakukan semacam perjanian denganku. Ya yang jelas aku tidak terlalu tahu apa yang sedang bicarakan tapi asalakan dia mau mebantuku apapun bayarannya tidak jadi masalah besar sekarang. Dia itu aku rasa cukup pintar untuk tidak meminta sesuatu yang memerlukan uang untuk bisa didapat.

Kami berdua pergi ke kompleks pertokoan yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah dan aku rasa malah lebih jauh lagi dari penginapan. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau keadaan ramai akan menyambutku, tapi aku sangat terkejut saat tahu kalau banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang dan menawariku barang.

Aku sih memang tidak akan beli berhubung aku sendiri tidak bawa uang, dan pembayaran untuk belanjaku juga akan ditagih langsung ke penginapan. Terlebih lagi penyakit anti sosialku yang baru-baru ini agak mendingan jadi masalah besar, saat aku belanja (lebih tepat dibilang mengambil barang) banyak sekali yang tanya ini dan itu. Dari masalah kecil seperti dari "mana asalmu" sampai masalah pribadi macam "apa kau sudah punya pacar". Gara-gara hal itu aku jadi bingung sendiri dan mendadak susah bicara, mau gimana lagi? sampai dua tahun yang lalu aku itu selalu menyendiri dan menjadi orang tengah yang "biasa-biasa saja". Jadi sangat wajar kalau subyek seperti ini membuatku tidak nyaman.

Ditengah ketidakmampuanku menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, bantuan datang dan hal itu datang dari orang yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Miu denga Heroiknya menyelamatkanku dari kegaguan dan mengatasi semua macam masalahs serta menghentikan serangan yang tertuju padaku dari berbagai arah.

Dan, kepribadiannya kembali berubah. Dia tidak lagi judes dan suka menghina orang lain, malahan sebaliknya! lalu aku bahkan dia perlakukan sangat berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata pedas dan sindiran yang dia lemparkan padaku. Senyum tidak pernah lepas saat dia berbicara dengan siapapun, sangat ramah dan perhatian adalah cara gampang untuk menjelaskan perubahannya saat ini.

Setelah sekitar satu jam kami selesai akhirnya berbelanja dan saat sinar matahari berubah warna menjadi oranye kami sudah ada dalam perjalanan pulang.

Keadaan jalan lumayan sepi dan sepertinya tidak ada orang lain lagi selain kami berdua, jadi setelah melihat-lihat sekitar kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang anggota timmu?"

"Mereka itu tidak berguna"

Tidak dengan nada marah maupun meremehkan, dia mengatakan itu dengan nada tidak yakin lalu tanpa aba-aba dia berjalan lebih cepat dariku.

Perbuatannya itu sudah memberiku tanda kalau inilah dia yang sebenarnya, saat di sana dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengatakannya. Kau bisa menyamakan perilakunya dengan Hanabi, walau dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan kasar dan sering sekali ingin membunuhku aku selalu tahu kalau dia lebih perduli dari temanku yang lain. Kalau ada yang masih ingat dengan kartun tahun 90-an Tom and Jerry kau akan tahu apa yang kumaksud. Sangat jelas kalau mereka saling bermusuhan dan berkelahi setiap hari, tapi begitu salah satu di antara mereka tidak ad, yang lainnya pasti akan merasa kehilangan.

"Apa kata-katamu itu tidak sedikit berlebihan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! besok ada pertandingan besar dan mereka masih tidak serius kalau aku tidak bersikap keras tim kami akan jadi apa?"

Memangnya timu sekarang sudah jadi apa? bukannya jadi berantakan dan tidak teratur kerja samanya juga sangat buruk dan semua itu adalah akibat dari perbuatannmu. Tidak mungkin aku berbicara seperti itu padanya, bagaimanapun dia melakukan semua itu gara-gar dia perduli dengan teman-temannya. Walau rasa perduliny jadi sedikit masalah tapi niat baiknya itu tetap aku apresiasi.

Pluk.

Berhubung tanganku tidak bisa aku gerakakkan karena banyak benda menempel padanya kugunakan bagian samping tubuhku untuk menyentuhnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! masala jadi tambah berat saat kau memikirkannya terlalu berlebihan"

Dia tidak menjawab kata-kataku tapi sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Dia sedniri harusnya sudah sadar kalau perbuatannya itu menyakiti teman-temannya.

Malamnya aku sudah punya rencana untuk tidur cepat dan rencana itu didukung oleh Hanabi yang malah sudah tidur duluan. tapi seperti yang dulu-dulu rencanaku jarang ada yang berjalan lancar.

Tepat setelah Hanabi tidur dengan lelap Hirasawa menelponku dan dengan seperti orang dikejar setan dia meneriakan.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku"

"Memangnya dia kenapa? tadi sore dia masih tidak apa-apa"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? dia menelponku dan bilang dadaku berdebar-debar, wajahku panas, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa kalau ada kak Konohamaru, itu sama sekali tidak tidak apa-apa!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau bilang? tolong jangan pura-pura bodoh"

Kakakku dulu pernah menceritakan hal yang hampir mirip seperti apa yang dikatakan Si Hirasawa. Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang dia maksudkan hanya saja aku menolak percaya dengan pada kata-katanya. Bisa saja dia mengarang semua itu hanya untuk mendapat perhatian penuh dariku, lagipula perasaan seperti itu aku rasa masih terlalu dini untuk dirasakan oleh anak SD.

"Apa kau cuma mau bilang itu? kalo begitu aku tutup ya"

"Kau tahu kan kalau besok ada pertandingan?"

"Hm. . . kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku sarankan kau berlatih menghibur orang karena pasti besok yang seperti itu akan sangat berguna"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana tim mereka kan? lawan mereka besok adalah juara tahun lalu sudah pasti mereka bakal dibantai habis-habisan!"

Memang dari luar kelihatanya tim mereka itu sangat berantakan dan kerja samanya juga sangat buruk. Tapi kalau aku lihat dari kemampuan individu masing-masing aku rasa mereka tidaklah seburuk itu. Hanya saja yang memprediksi adalah Hirasawa yang notabene adalah mantan pelatih mereka jadi aku tidak heran kalau dia tahu lebih banyak dariku, selain itu dia juga jadi menejer di sekolahku jadi prediksinya pasti obyektif.

"Lalu apa kau punya ide bagaimana aku bisa menghibur mereka?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab!"

"Woi woi di sana kan ada Hanabi dan kau juga bisa telpon kedua kakakmu"

"Kalau begitu belikan aku pulsa"

"Berapa?"

"Beneran nih?"

"Aku punya firasat kalau kau pasti akan sering menelponku"

"Kok arah pembicaraan kita jadi terasa tidak benar"

"hei, aku juga tidak suka bertelpon ria dengan sesama laki-laki kalau aku punya pilihan Hanabi sudah ada di urutan nomer satu"

"Telpon aku saja! dan kalau kau punya nomornya Hanabi tolong segera hapus"

"Ohh jadi kau cem..."

Tut.

Orang ini bisa meneruskan pembicaraan tidak berguna ini sampai pagi. Dengan otaknya yang terlalu kreatif itu aku pasti akan repot sendiri kalau melayani pembicaraanya.

Lebih baik aku tidur dan jangan lupa juaga! matikan ponsel.

Tut.

Keesokan harinya pertandinga berjalan persis seperti apa yang Hirasawa prediksi dan hasil akhirny adalah tim kami kalah dengan sekor 51-9.

"Hah... "

Ini gawat.


	4. You've changed

Seluruh isi dari fic ini adalah AU dan OC.

* * *

"Kau bisa geser sedikit tidak kak Sakura?."

"Tidak bisa!."

"Kalau kau kak Hinata?."

"Tidak mau."

Malam ini adalah hari ketiga setelah aku sampai di kampung halaman si Hirasawa. Itu berarti kekalahan telak menyakitkan yang menimpa Miu dan kawan-kawan adalah kemarin. Meski pekerjaan dan tugas-tugas yang diberikan kepadaku jadi semakin banyak karena si Miu mengurung diri di kamar, tapi suasana relatif masih kondusif dan adem-adem saja. Berhubung aku ini adalah orang yang gampang menyesuaikan diri, tidak perlu waktu lama aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan gaya hidup di sini. Selain itu dengan bekerja di sini aku juga dapat kompensasi yang lumayan menguntungkan, setiap hari aku bisa melihat Hanabi mengenakan baju-baju manis yang ibu Miu berikan padanya. Kuanggap saja itu upah lemburku.

Tapi hari ini. Kedua kakakku datang menginfasi tempatku dan mengeluarkan Hanabi dari sana. Mereka datang sebagai tamu dan bilang kalau ingin liburan, tapi meski mereka sudah menyewa kamar (aku tidak tahu mereka dapat uang dari mana) yang menempatinya adalah Hanabi sedangkan mereka berdua malah tidur di tempatku yang hanya berisikan sebuah kasur lantai untuk dua orang.

Tentu aku tidak akan bilang kalau kedatangan mereka itu mengganggu dan keputusan mereka untuk tidur di kamarku mengangguku. Berhubung kami ini keluarga, aku rasa akan lebih mudah kalau menghabiskan malam dengan mereka berdua daripada harus semalaman dag, dig, dug, der dengan Hanabi ada di sampingku. Hanya saja, alas kami tidur cuma kasur lipat yang sudah kusebut tadi. Sehingga kedua kakakku tidur dengan merapat serapat-rapatnya padaku yang berbaring di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa kau tidak suka kalau kami datang?."

Kak Hinata berbicara tepat berada di depan telinga kananku sehingga membuatku sempat merinding meski suasana sedang panas.

Sejak kecil, aku sama sekali belum pernah bepergian jauh tanpa ada keluargaku. Kecuali study tour dan liburan keluarga, aku tidak pernah pergi sampai ke luar kota. Kalau mereka berdua khawatir aku rasa sudah wajar, bisa dibilang aku ini anak rumahan yang kerjanya paling jauh ya muter-muter di sekitar rumah saja.

"Tentu saja tidak! malahan sebaliknya! hanya saja?. . . . ."

"Kita ini menggangu, kau paham Hinata?."

Aku tidak tahu kalau dia membaca atau tidak, karena suasana lumayan gelap dan dia tidur dengan posisi miring aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang kak Sakura kerjakan. Meskipun begitu aku bisa mendengar dia menutup buku di tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu ka Sakura?."

"Kita itu mengganggu bulan madu mereka Hinata!."

"Bu-bu-bulan madu?."

Pembicaraan mulai ke arah yang tidak benar. Lagipula siapa yang sedang bulan madu?.

"Kak Sakura, tolong jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh tentangku."

"Apanya yang aneh? aku itu serius khawatir pada kalian."

"Kenapa?."

"Kalau kubiarkan kalian tinggal satu atap seperti ini bisa jadi sembilan bulan lagi aku benar-benar harus memanggil Hanabi dengan sebutan adik ipar."

"Kak Sakura. . . ini cuma perasaanku atau memang kata-kata tadi itu konotasinya negatif ya?."

"Yang negatif itu pikiranmu, dan kalau kubiarkan hal itu terus-terusan aku khawatir Hanabi akan jadi positif."

Kak Sakura yang biasanya adem ayem dalam segala suasana entah karena sebab apa bisa menekan setiap nada yang dia gunakan saat mengatakan satu persatu kata yang diucapkanya. Ibu saja kadang kalah berdebat dengannya apalagi aku? bahkan kalau tempat ini tidak gelap dan aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya mungkin saja aku sudah mati tertusuk.

"Ok . . Ok . . tolong jaga aku malam ini!."

Kuselipkan kedua tanganku ke bawah tengkuk mereka lalu kupagang pundak keduanya setelah itu kutarik badan mereka kuat-kuat ke arahku sehingga bagian atas sampai kepala mereka mendarat di atas dadaku.

"Konohamaru!."

"Kooooo."

Plak.

"Bodoh!."

Mereka menampar dan meneriakiku di saat yang benar-benar sama.

Paginya, aku tidak bisa ingat hal lain yang terjadi setelah insiden itu. Tapi! aku tidak tahu mereka sengaja melakukanya atau tidak yang jelas saat aku bangun mereka berdua masih tidur dengan memeluku tepat seperti yang kemarin malam.

Keterkejutanku belum berhenti sampai di situ. Saat aku melihat ke jendela rendah yang berada satu meter di kananku, terlihat sesosok bayangan yang bergerak-gerak ke atas, bawah, kanan, kiri dengan anehnya. Dari pengamatan singkat yang kulakukan, mungkin yang sedang di coba lakukan adalah mengintip ke dalam. Sayangnya di bagian dalam jendela itu ada tirainya dan aku yakin kalau dia tahu akan hal itu. Dari kelakuannya saja aku sudah tahu siapa yang ada di luar sana. Cuma ada satu orang yang punya otak pintar tapi sering melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan kekanakan.

Aku berjalan ke sana setelah kuletakan badan kedua kakakku dengan hati-hati di atas tempatnya masing-masing. Lalu dengan perlahan kunci model pengait yang ada di bagian bawah jendela kulepaskan dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

klik. klik.

"Atta."

"Eh. . . .?."

Jendela ruangan ini sangatlah rendah, mungkin tingginya hanya sepinggang Hanabi. Jadi saat kubuka, badan bagian atasnya langsung jatuh keperutku gara-gara jendela yang sedang dia peluk-peluk tiba-tiba berpindah posisi.

"Apa kau sedang latihan melawak sendirian?."

"Lepaskan aku!."

Dia mundur dan berbalik menunjukan punggungnya padaku lalu wajahnya dia coba sembunyikan dengan sangat keras. Meski begitu aku sempat melihat kalau pipinya memerah yang mungkin pertanda kalau dia sedang marah besar padaku.

"Maaf Hanabi!."

"Cuma itu?."

"Hah? apa yang sudah kulakukan memangnya?."

Dia berputar menghadapku lalu mengepalkan tangan kecilnya sambil diam seakan sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menembaku dengan ka-me-ha-me. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan.

"Kau sudah membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena takut kau melakukan tindakan keriminal tapi aku tidak bisa datang dan menarikmu keluar begitu saja, semalaman aku memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan tapi sampai pagi aku tidak dapat apa-apa kecuali ngantuk. . . . aku inging menghajarmu tapi di dalam masih ada kakakmu kalau aku melakukanya imejku bisa hancur dan kalo mereka lapor ke orang tuamu bagaimana?."

Aku menutup telingaku sementara dia berteriak-teriak kesetanan sambil menampar-nampar tembok dan menginjak-injak rumput seakan mereka itu musuh besarnya. Meski dia mengatakan semua itu dalam waktu cuma lima detik tapi tindakannya sudah berhasil menguras semua udara yang ada di dalam paru-parunya.

"Apa yang baru kau katakan Hanabi?."

Bukannya aku ini tuli, mana mungkin juga aku tidak mendengar teriakanya itu. Orang-orang di penginapan bahkan juga mungkin bisa mendengarnya. Aku hanya ragu dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar.

"Ehm! Hari ini ada banyak kerjaan lebih baik kau cepat siap-siap."

"Iya."

Dia tidak mau membicarakanya. Kalau begitu aku harus memikirkan sendiri apa yang sebenarnya dia maksud dengan kata-kata tadi. Oke, coba ambil poin-poninya saja.

Kariminal?

Begadang?

Imej?

Orang tuaku?

Orang jenius kadang dianggap gila. Ratusan tahun yang lalu, orang yang berpikir jauh ke depan malah dianggap tidak realistis dan kena penyakit mental. Dalam kasus ini mungkin juga hampir mirip. Ketidak pahamanaku bisa disebabkan dua hal yang pertama yaitu aku ini terlalu bodoh untuk memahami apa yang dia coba jelaskan padaku dan yang kedua adalah dia sudah terlalu jenius sampai sudah bisa menciptakan teknik penyampaian sendiri yang orang normal sepertiku belum tahu.

Dia pergi buru-buru pergi dengan berjalan bagai robot yang baterainya hampir habis.

"Adiku yang satu itu memang tidak tahu kapan harus ngomong dan kapan harus diam."

Kualihkan pandanganku ke belakang di mana kak Sakura dan Hinata sudah bangun meski dengan wajah yang masih ngantuk akut. Kak Sakura sudah memegang bukunya sedangkan kak Hinata terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mabuk, aku rasa sedikit disenggol saja dia bisa roboh.

"Kak Sakura, aku rasa adikmu cuma aku."

"Sekarang."

Setelah kami semua benar-benar bangun, kegiatan pertama yang kami lakukan adalah merapikan gudang yang berubah jadi kamarku saat malam datang. Sebab kami mengerjakanya bersama-sama pekerjaan itu dapat segera diselesaikan. Kami pergi ke bangunan utama dan aku masuk kamar mandi duluan karena hari ini libur yang berarti pelanggan hari ini mungkin butuh lebih banyak perhatin. Gampangnya, hari ini pekerjaanku akan tambah banyak.

Sebab aku diburu waktu, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit di kamar mandi. Selain gara-gara pekerjaan, aku juga tidak mau membuat kedua kakakku lama-lama menunggu di luar. Kalau ibunya Miu melihat mereka berdua bisa jadi mereka akan dia manfaatkan untuk menaikan omset seperti yang dilakukanya pada Hanabi.

"Aku sudah selesai. . . kalian bisaaaaaaa... cepat pakai sesuatu!."

"Apa maksudmu? Kami pakai handuk, apa kau tidak bisa lihat? Selain itu di sini kan cuma ada kau dan pintu kamar mandi bahkan double door."

Meski suara kak Sakura masih sama seperti biasanya, tenang bagai air sungai. Tapi itu tidak bisa membuatku merasakan hal yang sama, mengesampingkan kenyataan kalau kami ini keluarga mereka itu sepertinya lupa kalau kami itu juga adalah remaja. Mereka itu perempuan dan aku itu laki-laki, jadi tolong pahami dan pikirkan sedikit saja bagaimana perasaanku.

"Permisi!."

Dengan sangat buru-buru aku lari keluar dari kamar mandi meski hanya berebekal sebuah handuk yang melingkar di pinggangku. Dalam keadaan normal aku akan berpikir ribuan kali saat ingin melakukanya, tapi kedua kakakku itu sama sekali tidak mau memberikanku kesempatan untuk melakukan hal itu. Sehingga akhirnya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah panik dan kabur.

Sragh. Pintu kamar mandi kubuka dan aku langsung melompat.

Langit begitu indah dan biru, udara juga begitu segar apalagi aku habis mandi rasanya benar-benar wah. Kalau aku sedang ada di dalam film petualangan mungkin scene ini akan jadi sesuatu yang dasyat, tapi kenapa di depanku ada bocah yang lewat ya? apa itu semacam takdir kalau aku tidak bisa kelihatan keren.

Brugh.

"Aduh. . . "

Kecepatan lariku lumayan tinggi jadi saat ada orang lewat di depanku aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menghindari kecelakaan yang akan terjadi. Dan gara-gara kekuatan dari kecepatanku itu, si korban bahkan sampai terlempar dan jatuh dengan indahnya.

"Jangan lari-lari di. . . di . . . di . . cepat pakai sesuatu orang bodoh!."

Dan korbanku adalah anak si pemilik penginapan, adiknya Hirasawa alias anak SD yang bernama Miu.

Kulihat bagian bawah badanku.

"Fuh. . "

Untung handuku tidak lepas.

"Aku memakai handuk, apa kau tidak lihat."

Maaf kak Sakura aku pinjam dulu kata-katamu. Panik tidak akan membawa hal baik, aku sudah belajar dari kejadian tadi. Akan coba kuhilangkan kebiasaanku yang sering panik dan gampang terbawa suasana agar aku kelihatan sedikit lebih dewasa. Bocah yang ada di depanku itu tidak mau mengakuiku sebagai pelatihnya karena dia menganggapku bodoh dan tidak bisa diandalkan, jadi mungkin kalau aku bertingkah tenang di saat memalukan seperti ini mungkin pendapatnya terhadapku akan sedikit berubah.

"Kau itu setengah telanjang tauk!."

"Kalau kau yang melihatnya sih tidak masalah."

Dia itu kan anak kecil, kalau sekedar tidak memakai baju sih tidak akan membuatku malu sampai tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Lain lagi kasusnya kalau Hanabi yang ada di tempatnya, meski dia mirip anak kecil di banyak aspek tapi fakta kalau dia adalah teman sekelasku yang umurnya sama tidak bisa kulupakan begitu saja. Bisa dibilang sensasinya berbeda kalau seorang remaja melihatku begini.

"Bi-bilang apa kau ini?."

"Lupakan saja! kau tahu tidak kalau kakakku ada di sini?."

"Aku tidak peduli!."

"Padahal aku ingin kau bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka."

"Menemui keluargamu. . . . .?."

"Hm."

"Ini terlalu mendadak, aku bahkan belum mandi."

"Kebetulan sekali, mereka sedang mandi di dalam."

"Ini!, tantangan."

Di matanya berkilat sebuah api kecil lalu bagai seorang prajurit yang akan bertempur di peperangan terakhirnya, dia masuk dengan langkah berat tapi penuh semangat berjuang.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi, tapi yang jelas aku, kedua kakakku, dan Hanabi ada di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan mewah dengan banyak makanan di meja bundar di depan kami. Kalau dari penampilanya mungkin harga mereka lebih dari tiga bulan uang sakuku.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? kakaku."

"Kami ini kan tamu di sini."

"Tapi dari mana kau dapat uang untuk membayar semua ini kak Sakura?."

"Tenang saja."

Mata Hanabi berkelip-kelip seakan ada kunang-kunang di dalamnya. Kak Hinata sedang memilih-milih makanan dan kak Sakura jelas sedang makan sambil membaca bukunya. Lalu yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah orang yang mondar-mandir membawa makanan yang dihidangkan untuk kami. Dengan muka bahagia, Miu bersedia menjadi pelayan eksklusif kami.

"Kak Konohamaru tidak usah khawatir, biayanya sudah dipotong dari gajimu selama dua minggu di sini."

Apa ini ilusi? baru tadi pagi dia masih bad mood dan sekarang dia sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Semua ciri-ciri yang ditunjukan Miu terasa begitu nyata, kelakuan kekanakan Hanabi terlihat normal, sikap teliti kak Hinata tetap seperti biasa, dan kebiasaan kak Sakura masih tidak berubah, lalu wangi masakan yang kucium ini juga pasti nyata.

Tapi.

"Jangan lihat aku terus-terusan kak Konohamaru!."

Tapi tetap saja perubahannya itu masih terlalu sulit untuk kupercaya.

Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya sesuatu seperti ini terjadi. Yang pertama adalah saat di kantin dan yang jadi korban adalah Hanabi lalu yang kedua adalah ini. Korban kak Sakura kali ini adalah Miu. Sebenarnya apa yang dia katakan pada si Miu itu sampai dia bisa berubah secepat ini? aku juga penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?."

Di sampingku, kak Sakura sepertinya merasakan apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Dia bahkan belum tahu masalahnya apa tapi sudah bisa merubah perilaku si Miu, sesuatu seperti itu agak menakutkan kalau dipikir terus.

"Timnya dibantai habis-habisan."

"Oh pantas tadi dia murung."

"Kak, apa aku boleh minta bantuan?."

"Bantuan apa?."

"Sebenarnya.."

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan?"

"Tolong bawakan barang-barangku ke kamar dan sekalian dibersihkan juga, lalu aku juga sedikit lapar apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kumakan?"

"Hanabi kau ikut aku dan kak Hinata tolong antar tamu kita."

"Iya."

Mereka berdua menjawabku dengan serempak. Kak Hinata berjalan pergi dengan diikuti salah satu tamu kami aku dan Hanabi menuju parkiran di mana sudah menanti barang bawaan yang terdiri dari, dua koper besar, tiga koper sedang, satu tas punggung dan yang terakhir adalah sebuah plastik bening berisikan.

"Ini ikan sungguhan kan Konohamaru?"

"Eh? coba saja colok matanya, kalau berkedip berarti sungguhan."

"Oooo... kalau begitu. . . eh? memangnya aku ini bodoh? ikan kan tidak bisa berkedip."

Aku tidak tahu benda apa yang sudah jatuh ke kepala si pemilik penginapan, tapi yang jelas karena benda itu aku dia suruh untuk ikut jadi pelayan hari ini. Biasanya aku memang selalu membantu tapi tempatku selalu saja di bagian belakang dan mengurusi pekerjaan dan benda-benda berat.

Kak Sakura sebenarnya dia tawari, tapi karena aku sudah meminta tolong padanya terlebih dulu dia dengan sopan menolak.

"Kau sudah selesai? kita harus cepat kau tahu?"

"Eh.. Iya."

Selama dia bengong sambil melihatku dua koper besar sudah melayang ke telapak tanganku, sebuah tas sudah minta digendong di punggungku, dua koper berukuran sedang bersarang di pundaku, dan koper terakhir kutumpuk saja di atas salah satu koper besar. Karena dua koper besar itu beroda jadi beban yang kuterima tidak begitu banyak.

"Ko-no-ha-ma-ru! kalau kau membawa semuanya seperti itu apa yang tersisa untuk kulakukan?"

"Kau sudah membawa ikan itu kan? kau tidak mau orang mengiramu anak SD terus kan, kalau begitu bawa saja itu agar kau tidak tambah pendek."

"Grrrr. . . . bawa sendiri saja semua!"

Dengan wajah sebal dia berjalan cepat meninggalkanku jauh di belakang. Tingkah marah-marahannya sama sekali tidak seram seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku sudah cukup lama jadi temannya untuk sekedar tahu kalau dia itu cuma pura-pura marah.

Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu, kesimpulanku itu kuambil berdasarkan firasat saja.

Sebab aku kelebihan muatan, jalanku jadi super lambat dan bahkan jika ada kura-kura di sampingku mungkin dia akan tertawa melihatku. Selain itu di sepanjang perjalanan juga ada beberapa anak tangga yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan untuk membuatku kesusahan. Kadang aku harus menurunkan barang bawaanku dulu lalu membawanya secara bergantian sehingga aku harus beberapa kali bolak-balik naik-turun tangga.

Jalur perjalananku yang sebenarnya kurang dari seratus meter jadi begitu lama dan memakan tenaga sampai-sampai aku berpikir mungkin saja Hanabi akan menghajarku saat sampai nanti.

Sayangnya, untuk kali ini tebakanku meleset jauh sejauh-jauhnya.

Saat aku sampai di kamar 23 dan ingin masuk. Terlihat Hanabi yang sedang merapikan ruangan, membersihkan prabotannya dengan teliti, dan memisahkan benda-benda kotor, dari celah pintu yang kubuat semua itu terlihat jelas.

"Apa dia melakukannya untuk membantuku?"

Apa dia pura-pura marah agar bisa datang ke sini lebih cepat dan membantuku karena tidak bisa melakukannya tadi? apa kalau aku menangkap basah dan menggodanya dia akan malu setengah mati?

Srat. . . .

Untuk melihat lebih jelas ke dalam aku membuka sedikit lebih lebar pintu di depanku.

Membuatnya malu tidak terlalu penting, aku lebih penasaran pada apa yang akan dia lakukan saat sedang sendirian. Mungkin kami sudah bersama selama setengah tahun, tapi aku hanya tahu sedikit tentangnya. Lalu sekarang ada kesempatan besar semacam ini, mana mungkin aku mau melewatkannya begitu saja.

Mataku terus mengawasinya.

Sampai beberapa menit yang lalu dia masih melakukan pekerjaannya itu, hanya saja saat dia bertemu dengan sebuah cermin besar dia berhenti lalu melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri dengan intens dan melakukan berbagai pose layaknya anggota idol group yang sedang difoto.

"Saat aku pakai baju ini Konohamaru selalu saja bertingkah aneh selain itu dia juga tidak pernah memujiku padahal Ibunya Miu bilang aku ini manis."

Maafkan diriku, aku tak memujimu bukan karena kau tidak manis tapi aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya terang-terangan. Selain itu aku bertingkah aneh itu agar kau tidak memberantakan diri sendiri.

"Dia juga sering memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, rasanya aku tidak sekecil itu."

Sekali lagi maaf. Kali ini anda salah besar nona Hanabi. Tidak ada anak SMU yang tingginya cuma 143 cm di sekolah selain kau. Dan yang membuatku kadang salah memperlakukanmu sebagai anak kecil itu bukan cuma karena wajahmu tapi juga tingkahmu. Jadi tolong berhenti menyalahkanku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? dia kan bodoh! memang si Miu itu imut-imut kayak marmut tapi dia itu kan anak-anak dan nggak mungkin Konohamaru itu pedo jadi pasti aku yang menang."

Tolong jangan pikirkan omongannya tadi.

Sendiri atau tidak dia tetap sama saja, menghinaku sudah jadi barang normal untuknya.

Setelah bilang menang dia berputar di depan cermin dan karena hal itulah perbuatanku ketahuan olehnya. Begitu dia melihatku yang ada di balik pintu matanya melebar dan bahkan dia menarik nafas bagai orang kena asma. Wajahnya tertunduk lalu seperti zombie dia mulai mendekatiku.

"Oi . . . oi . . . sabar! . . .sabar! . . . aku baru sampai, aku tidak lihat apa-apa."

Brak.

Pintu kamar nomer 23 menabrak dinding berkat tendangannya yang keras.

"Lupakan yang sudah kau lihat dan dengar!"

"Aku tidak lihat apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk agar aku bisa memastikannya."

"Aku memang mau masuk, tapi jangan tarik-tarik apa kau tidak tahu yang namanya bahaya?"

Bagaimana tidak berbahaya? koper-koper yang kubawa itu beratnya seperti ada batu di dalamnya. Kalau sampai aku jatuh dan mereka menimpa kami berdua hal itu bisa jadi masalah besar.

"Diam kau!"

Darahnya sudah mendidih yang artinya dia sudah tidak akan mendengarkan omonganku lagi. Kalau hal ini terus berlangsung tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai aku benar-benar jatuh.

Shit.

Hanabi jatuh sambil membawaku ikut bersamanya. Mungkin karena sekarang dia memakai Yukata yang membatasi gerakannya dia jadi terpeleset dan secara tidak langsung membawaku ikut-ikutan jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hanabi? ada yang sakit tidak?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku rasa tamu kita baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa."

Di sekitarku ada banyak batu-batu berbagai macam ukuran yang keluar dari koper-koper yang sempat kulemparkan tepat sebelum aku secara tidak sengaja mendorong Hanabi ke lantai. Secara reflex aku melindungi kepalanya meski dengan ajaib tidak ada satupun batu yang jatuh di sekitar kepala kami berdua.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tentu saja apa-apa. Pertama ada orang gila yang menyuruhku untuk membawa batu jauh-jauh ke kamarnya, kedua aku jatuh ke lantai dan membuat sikuku sakit, dan ketiga Hanabi yang secara tidak sadar kupeluk kepalanya mebuat jantungku dag dig dug der.

Kalau aku ini gurita pemalas yang tinggal di kota bawah laut, mungkin saja aku sudah jadi gila.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan bermuka khawatir seperti itu! ekspresi itu tidak cocok untukmu."

Sangat tidak mungkin aku akan mengatakan apa yang baru saja kurasakan. Melihat muka khawatirnya saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku merasa bersalah, selain itu pekerjaan kami juga baru dimulai jadi aku langsung bangun dan membantunya membereskan kekacauan itu.

Hari itu kami terus saja bertemu dengan tamu-tamu yang hobinya aneh.

Ada seorang desainer baju anak-anak yang meminta kami membereskan barang-barangnya tapi pada akhirnya dia menjadikan Hanabi sebagai mainan dan membuatnya mengenakan semua pakaian yang ada di kopernya.

Ada seorang musisi yang suaranya sangat bagus, tapi begitu memegang gitar listrik rasanya ada tali yang menarik neraka ke kamarnya. Kami dia suruh untuk menonton konser solonya, tapi kuputuskan untuk menendang Hanabi dari sana dan menikmati musik kematian itu sendirian saja.

Ada juga seorang binaragawan yang tidak pernah pake baju dan sukanya pamer badan. Dia meminta kami untuk memindahkan alat-alat olahraganya ke dalam kamar. Sebab aku tidak mau Hanabi melihat pemandangan itu semua kulakukan sendiri.

Tamu keempat kami adalah seorang atlit lompat indah yang sengaja datang ke sini untuk mencari air terjun untuknya berlatih. Dari koran yang pernah kubaca aku tahu kalau di sini ada air terjun setinggi dua puluh meter yang katanya sangat indah. Jadi tanpa ragu aku mengatarnya ke sana.

Tapi yang terjadi di sana lain dengan apa yang kubayangkan. Saat sampai di tepi air terjun aku dia dorong. Lalu entah apa yang sudah kulakukan di udara, saat aku berenang ke tepian sungai dengan ngos-ngosan dia memberiku jempol sambil bilang "nice."

Tamu terakhir kami terlihat paling normal di antara tamu-tamu lain. Kamarnya terletak di bagian belakang yang jendelanya langsung menghadap ke arah pemandangan desa yang indah. Dia adalah seorang penulis yang datang ke sini untuk mencari inspirasi.

Tugas kami sebenarnya sederhana yaitu membawakan makanan ke ruangannya, tapi hal sederhana itu jadi sangat sulit dilakukan karena kami diwajibkan melakukan apapun dengan setenang mungkin. Dari sudut ke sudut buku-buku referensi bertumpukan bagai menara yang sangat tidak stabil. Sedikit kegaduhan saja bisa membuat keseimbangan tempat itu goyah dan menyebabkan bencana.

Semuanya lancar-lancar saja, tapi saat kami akan pergi tiba-tiba Hanabi bersin dan dengan suara tanah longsor buku-buku berjatuhan menimpa kami semua.

Perlu waktu empat jam untuk merapikannya kembali dalam urutan yang sama persis dengan sebelumnya.

Semua pekerjaan kami berakhir saat jarum jam menunjuk angka lima.

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali, gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa melakukan tugasku."

"Apa kau gila? mereka itu orang-orang gila yang mintanya hal-hal aneh, apa kau mau menuruti permintaan mereka?"

"Apa itu berarti kau ini gila?"

Selain angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyapu dan menggelitiki wajahku, telapak tangan Hanabi juga bergerak-gerak di atas kepalaku dengan teratur membuatku sejenak melupakan pengalamanku seharian ini.

Di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di belakang penginapan, aku sedang terbaring tidak berdaya dengan kaki tergantung sebatas lutut sambil berbantalkan pangkuan Hanabi. Dengan alasan "tidak baik untuk kesehatan" dia mengangkat kepalaku ke pangkuannya.

Dalam keadaan normal aku akan berpikir ribuan kali sebelum menerima tawarannya, tapi berhubung aku sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat dan tenagaku terlalu minim untuk adu argumentasi. Aku menyerah saja dan menurutinya.

"Kau tidak akan mati cepat kan?"

"Cepat atau tidak aku tidak tahu matiku kapan, tapi untuk saat ini aku masih baik-baik saja."

Wajah yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menampakan keenrjikannya, tingkah kekanakannya, dan ekspersi marahnya itu kini seperti sedang mendung. Matanya melihatku dengan tatapan yang susah untuk diartikan sampai-sampai membuatku merasa kalau gadis yang memangku kepalaku bukanlah Hanabi.

"Konohamaru."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau melakukan semua itu untuku?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Mataku yang dari tadi kupejamkan kubuka sedikit demi sedikit dan kugunakan untuk melihat bagaimana raut wajah Hanabi. Setelah menarik nafas aku memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku cuma bisa membantumu dengan cara yang seperti ini, selain kedua kakaku kaulah orang yang paling tahu orang seperti apa aku ini dan sampai di mana batasanku"

Tangannya berhenti bergerak lalu matanya menatap mataku dengan lembut, selain itu dia juga tersenyum yang malah membuatku jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kau memang benar aku tahu tentangmu luar dan dalam, kau itu orang pemalas yang nggak pintar bersosialisasi, gampang terbawa suasana, panikan, dan yang jelas bodoh."

Hah...

Melihat situasi dan kondisinya, aku sebenarnya agak berharap kalau dia ngomong yang baik-baik tentangku. Tapi meski harapanku yang sudah kugantung setinggi menara tokyo sudah jatuh dan tenggelam ke dasar tanah aku sama sekali tidak marah. Mau bagaimana lagi, biasanya dia juga seperti itu.

Niatku untuk kembali menutup mata batal karena tiba-tiba Hanabi menambahkan kata-katanya tadi.

"Tapi . . . kau itu sportif, selalu menepati janji, peduli pada orang lain, tidak plin-plan, dan kau juga selalu bisa diandalkan."

Dia jujur atau sekedar menghiburku aku tidak tahu. Mustahil mengetahui bagaimana jalan pikirnya saat kami saja baru enam bulan kenal. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menebak-nebak dan berdoa kalau penilaiannya tadi adalah apa yang benar-benar dia rasakan.

Lagipula isi pikiran wanita itu masih terlalu rumit untuk bisa kupahami, kalau pikiran mereka bisa dijabarkan dengan milyaran baris code bahasa C mungkin saja super komputer yang membacanya overload dan meledak.

"Hay Konohamaru, sekarang boleh aku yang gantian bertanya?"

"Tidak perlu minta izin."

"Kalau begitu, aku ini. . . . untukmu aku ini siapa?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Pertanyaan psikologis semacam itu sama seklai bukan bagianku. Lagipula asalkan semua orang bisa bersama dan senang itu sudah cukup, entah mereka itu saudara, teman dari kecil, atau bahkan bosku semua itu tidak pernah kupikirkan.

"Hanabi. . . "

Namanya juga pertanyaan psikologis. Mau dipikir sampai baut-baut di kepalaku copot tetap saja tida akan ketemu jawabannya kalau hanya dipikir secara logika. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah menenangkan diri dan membiarkan apa yang ada di dalam dada menuntun mulut untuk bicara.

Cukup bayangkan saja Hanabi lalu hal-hal yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Hah. . . ."

Hanabi, gadis pendek itu sebenarnya adalah?

"Kau itu . . . . "

"Konohamaru!. . . . . "

Brugh.

Hanabi tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuatku langsung jatuh ke tanah. Sumber suara yang membuatnya kaget tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kak Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sana?"

"Istirahat!"

Jawab kami serempak.

Seperti orang tidak waras kami melakukan tanya jawab dengan berteriak-teriak. Bahkan Hanabi menjawab bagai seorang tentara yang besok akan menghadapi pertempuran penentuan.

"Hiks. . . hiks. . . hiks. . . "

Lho. . lho. . . lho . . kok nangis? memangnya apa yang sudah kami lakukan? bukankan memang ini sudah waktunya santai-santai. Seseorang tolong beri tahu aku alasannya.

"Ternyata kau sengaja mengusirku agar bisa berduaan dengannya."

Tolong jangan buat kalau seakan-akan aku ini orang jahatnya. Pekerjaan kita itu memang beda, kalau kau ingin protes bilang saja pada si ibu Bos. Aku memang menyuruh kak Hinata untuk mengatar tamu tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah bilang kalau dia tidak boleh kembali lagi. Ini bukan masalah aku ingin berduaan dengan Hanabi.

Ingin kuteriakan omongan itu keras-keras, tapi sebab logika jarang menang melawan orang yang sedang dipenuhi emosi aku menyerah untuk menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya.

"Kalau aku menuruti semua permintaanmu malam ini kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Lidahku kepleset. Kenapa aku malah menjual diri?

"Benarkah?"

Dia membelinya!

Senyum kak Hinata membuatku silau.

"Hah. . . apa boleh buat tentu saja benar."

Dengan begitu setelah keluar dari penggorangan aku malah masuk panggangan dan dibakar hidup-hidup. Malam ini tidurku nggak bakalan nyenyak.

"Apa kau sudah siap Konohamaru?"

"Tidak siapun aku tetap main kan kak Sakura."

"Jawab yang serius!"

"Siap!"

Hari keempat aku ada di sini. Kami semua termasuk kedua kakakku dan tentunya Miu sedang berada di gedung olahraga SDnya si Miu untuk melakukan latih tanding.

Pagi ini, begitu bangun kami sudah disambut oleh Miu yang keceriannya seperti ikan sekarat yang ketemu air. Dia menyiapkan sarapan kami, sarapan bersama kami, dan bahkan mengajak kami berangkat bersama. Meski aku dan Hanabi harus mengecewakannya karena, kau tahu siapa kan? tapi dengan bahagianya masih mau bilang kalau akan menunggu di sekolah.

Siang harinya, setelah pekerjaanku dan Hanabi selesai aku langsung pergi ke sekolah Miu tanpa mandi dulu meninggalkan Hanabi yang entah sedang melakukan apa di dalam gudang. Kalau dilihat dari situasinya ada kemungkinan besar kalau hari ini aku akan banyak mengeluarkan keringat jadi sekalian saja mandi sorenya.

Begitu aku sampai di sana latihan sudah dimulai dengan kak Sakura dan Hinata sebagai pemandunya. Bukan latihan ringan seperti yang biasa aku terapkan yang kulihat, meski aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak dalam bidang ini tapi aku mengerti apa yang ingin mereka berdua dapatkan dari cara latihan barunya.

Setiap anggota tim mempunyai kemampuan yang berbeda jadi untuk mengembangkan kemampuan masing-masing latihanpun dibagi-bagi berdasarkan kategori itu. Untuk sekarang ada lima hal dasar yang sedang dilatih yaitu, akurasi tembakan, kecepatan, stamina, teknik, tenaga dan satu tambahan diluar kelima aspek itu, kerja sama.

Meski sudah datang yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melihat dan sedikit membantu mereka yang jadi kelihatan seperti tim basket pro.

Lalu sorenya.

Kami melakukan latih tanding.

Tim A terdiri dari Miu dan para pemain utama sedangkan tim B terdiri dari Aku dan kedua kakakku serta dua orang pemain cadangan tim A.

Aku menjadi Center sebab aku yang paling tinggi di antara semuanya. Kak Sakura mengisi posisi power forward, Kak Hinata di posisi small forward. Untuk Point guard ada Nagi yang mengetahui cara main tim A lebih dari siapapun di tim B, meski dia pendek tapi assistnya lumayan bagus. Posisi shooting guard diisi oleh Yozora, anak SD pertama yang pernah kutemui punya tinggi hampir menyamaiku. Akurasi tembakannya juga lebih baik dariku.

Sesuai dengan dugaanku, tim A membuat Miu jadi small forward. Teknik permainannya bisa dibilang mendekati para pro sangat pas digunakan untuk melakukan penetrasi saat tim sedang menyerang. Hinagiku, point guard, Ai shooting guard, Mai power forward, dan Mi center.

Hinagiku itu gadis tenang yang jarang bicara, dari penampilannya aku yakin kalau kacamata yang dia kenakan itu bukan sekedar aksesoris. Ai, asalkan dia sudah berada dua meter dari ring bisa dipastikan apapun yang dia lemparkan akan masuk ke dalamnya. Mai punya tenaga berlebih dan Mi kecepatannya bisa digunakan untuk balap lari melawan kucing.

Selain kemampuan individual tadi tiga anak yang kusebutkan terakhir juga punya kerja sama yang sangat bagus yang mungkin adalah salah satu efek dari selalu bersama di manapun dan kapanpun.

Pertandingan di antara kedua tim berjalan sengit meski tim B masih jauh meninggalkan tim A. Selain kami menang postur, di antara kami juga tidak ada yang tidak serius dan menganggap hal ini cuma sekedar main-main.

Serangan dari mereka juga bukannya tidak bagus. Begitu ada kesempatan seperti kilat Mi bisa langsung masuk ke are pertahanan kami dan begitu dua anggota trionya masuk mereka dengan mudah mempermainkanku dan mencetak angka.

Bagaimana dengan Miu?

Dia sering bisa menghindariku dengan trik-triknya tapi tak sekalipun dia bisa menembak dan mencetak angka. Spesialisasinya adalah jump shoot, kalau aku tidak berhasil memblok tembakannya bisa jadi kami sudah kehilangan banyak angka.

Untungnya aku tahu kelemahannya.

Sesaat sebelum dia menembak dia akan berhenti sejenak, dan saat itu meski dia sudah berhasil melewatiku aku akan punya waktu untuk kembali dan melakukan blok pada tembakannya. Selain itu keseimbangannya juga tidak begitu bagus, asalkan aku bisa menggangu saat dia akan menembak kemungkinan besar dia gagal sangat besar.

Hari ini dia sudah berubah, itulah yang kupikirkan. Tapi nyatanya permainan individunya masih saja tetap dia andalkan. Meski ada orang yang jauh lebih bebas darinya dia tetap memilih untuk membawa bola sendiri dan menerobos lawan.

Pritt!...

"Quarter 3 berakhir semuanya istirahat."

Dari pinggir lapangan Hanabi yang memakai topi meski dalam ruangan meniupkan peluit dengan kerasanya. Berhubung dia itu orang paling amatir masalah olahraga di antara semuanya jadi kami sepakat menjadikannya wasit setelah dia berhasil menghafal buku peraturan dalam waktu setengah jam.

Kami semua ke pinggir lapangand dan menyeka keringat kami sambil minum minuman isotonik.

"Konohamaru di babak selanjutnya kau harus lebih berhati-hati, aku rasa mereka punya rencana dari tadi mereka terus memberi isarat-isarat aneh satu sama lain."

Sebagai center tanggung jawabku cukup besar. Saat menyerang aku harus cepat menyambung bola ke dapan dan saat bertahan aku harus jadi benteng terakhir saat anggota tim lain masih belum sempat kembali. Kalau mereka ingin menggangu kestabilan tim kami jelas akulah yang akan mereka incar duluan.

Aku melihat ke seberang lapangan di mana tim A sedang berkumpul dan saling berbicara. Meski suara mereka tidak terdengar tapi aku yakin kalau sedang ada rapat startegi di sana.

Strategi apapun yang mereka tetapkan, selama kerja sama di antara anggotanya masih belum terjalin tidak akan berpengaruh banyak pada permainan mereka.

"Dia harus berubah!"

Pritt!...

"Waktu habis, cepat kembali main."

Dengan bola yang terlempar tinggi permainan kembali dimulai.

Aku langsung melompat dan melakukan passing pada kak Hinata yang sudah berlari menuju ke area three point.

Srat.

"Ini. . "

Setiap anggota tim A melakukan marking ke tim B kecuali aku. Kak Hinata yang akan kuberi sudah kuberi pass bahkan sekarang di jaga oleh dua orang sehingga tidak bisa menembak ataupun melakukan pass. Semua opsi terlalu beresiko, pass ke kak Sakura kemungkinan gagalnya terlalu besar, pass ke Nagi dan Yozora terlalu sulit karena posisinya masih terlalu jauh dan mereka bahkan masih ada di belakang garis tengah yang akan membuat kami mendapat pelanggaran kalau memberi mereka operan.

Yang tersisa hanya aku. Aku bebas.

"Kak Hinata!"

Kak Hinata langsung melihat ke arahku dan entah gara-gara aku ini beruntung atau memang Miu yang sedang lengah. Ada celah yang terbuka saat Miu salah membaca gerakan kak Hinata.

"Konohamaru!"

Fu. .

Posisiku juga sebenarnya masih agak rawan karena hanya beberapa senti di dapan garis tengah, tapi melakukan passing padaku adalah pilihan terbaik yang ada saat ini.

Tapi.

"Ini aneh!"

Miu yang tadi ikut menjaga kak Hinata bersama Ai sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Seakan sedang berada di dalam film aksi aku melihat ke kiri dan belakang dengan efek slow motion, tapi sosok Miu tetap saja tidak bisa kutemukan.

Itu berarti.

"Haaa!. . . . "

Dari sebelah kananku, Miu yang berlari dengan cepat menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku mencoba merebut bola yang kukuasai.

Tap.

Prittt!...

"Sial!"

Gara-gara terkejut tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kakiku ke belakang dan melewati garis tengah.

"Backball"

Srat.

"Weee."

Miu mengambil bola yang ada di tangaku lalu berjalan menuju tepi lapangan untuk melakukan lemparan.

Aku sudah dibodohi. Kesalahan gerak yang tadi kulihat itu cuma trik. Dia memang sengaja melakukannya dan memaksa kak Hinata untuk melakukan passing padaku.

"Pintar juga mereka, mengincar orang bermental paling lemah."

"Kak Sakura, bisa tidak membuatku tidak terlihat seperti orang paling bodoh sedunia."

"Jangan sensitif begitu."

Pritt!...

Sebab kami main Zone defance ruang gerak tim kami jadi terbatas dan menyulitkan kami bisa membantu dengan efisien. Kelemahan itu bisa dimanfaatkan oleh trio Ai-Mai-Mi dengan sangat baik sehingga saat bola mereka dapatkan skor bertambah untuk tim mereka.

Kedudukan sekarang. A=13 dan B= 22.

Permainan kembali dimulai, dengan melakukan marking yang ketat kami jadi mudah kehilangan bola dan saat salah satu dari tim A bisa merebutnya dari kami mereka langsung melakukan serangan cepat menggunakan passing-passing pendek dan akurat minim gerakan.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku menghadapi Miu. Dengan dribble cepat dia menyongsong lurus ke arahku, kali ini aku tidak akan gegabah dan mencoba mengulur waktu selama mungkin agar ada anggota tim lain yang mampu kembali dan menjadi pertahanan lapis kedua saat Miu berhasil melewatiku.

Dia terus meliak-liuk dari kiri ke kanan, dari kanan ke kiri seperti ular sehingga mau tidak mau memaksaku sedikit demi sedikit mulai mundur.

"Kali ini kakak tidak akan bisa membuatku gagal."

Dia berhenti sejenak.

Itu berarti dia aka menembak.

"Apa iya?"

Flap.

Dia melompat dan bersiap melemparkan bola. Mengikutinya, aku juga ikut melompat dan menghalangi arah tembaknya. Dan seketika itu juga aku merasakan keanehan yang sama terjadi lagi.

Dia tidak melihatku maupun ringnya. Yang dia pandang malahan sesuatu di belakangku.

"Jangan-jangan?"

Sekali lagi kuperhatikan semua anggota tim lain yang sedang berlarian. Dan setelah sepersekian mikro detik aku menemukan apa yang kucari.

Kak Sakura tidak dijaga.

Dia memberiku sebuah tanda tapi aku baru menyadarinya di saat semua sudah tidak bisa diubah lagi.

"Ha. . . "

Miu melemparkan bola ke bawah dan tidak menembak. Yang dia lakukan adalah melakukan bouncing pass pada Ai yang sudah bersiap di belakangku.

Dua poinpun melayang.

"Aku dibodohi lagi."

Hinagiku mengelap kacamatanya dengan santai di bagian belakang lapangan.

Permainan kembali dimulai dengan Mai dan Miu bertukar posisi.

Seperti sebelumnya mereka melakukan marking meski dalam keadaan menyerang. Selain itu, dengan rapi mereka juga melakukan perpindahan posisi dengan rapi dan tidak buru-buru.

"Sudah dimulai."

Miu berlari masuk ke daerah pertahanan kami dari peinggir lapangan kiri setelah itu, dia memberikan operan pendek pada Mai yang berada sedikit ke tengah kanan.

"Hah?"

Begitu Mai mendapat bola bukannya mendribble dia malah langsung memegang bola dengan satu tangannya lalu tanpa basa-basi dia melemparkannya dengan sangat keras, Hanya melempar dan bukannya menembak. Dengan tenaga sebesar itu bisa dijamin seratus persen kalau tidak akan ada poin yang akan melayang lagi.

Brak.

Bola hasil lemparannya menabrak papan di bagian belakang ring lalu memantul sedikit ke sebalah kiri di mana. . . .

"Sejak kapan dia ada di sana?"

Miu dengan cerianya menangkap bola rebound dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam ring sehingga dua angka kembali masuk ke papan skor mereka.

"Dasar Konohamaru bodoh!"

Suara Hanabi yang datang dari pinggir lapangan bahkan lebih keras dari suara pluit yang sering dia tiup.

"Tenang saja Konohamaru, yang Hanabi katakan itu tidak benar bukan kau yang jadi bodoh tapio mereka yang sudah menemukan permainannya."

"Kalau begitu syukurlah kak Hinata."

Dalam pertandingan hari itu skor berakhir dengan angka 24 : 26 atas kemenangan tipis timku.

Dua hari kemuadian hasil latihan mereka langsung diuji dengan pertandingan kedua mereka.

Sistem penyisihan dilakukan dengan menggunakan poin. Ada lima tim yang ikut memperebutkan tiket ke turnamen nasional sehingga pertandingan diadakan sebanyak lima kali dengan selisih empat hari dari satu pertandingan ke pertandingan selanjutnya.

Sebab mereka sudah kalah total di pertandingan pertama, mereka harus menang di pertandingan ini kalau tidak ingin tujuannya semakin jauh untuk dijangkau.

Meski waktu latihan tim kami cukup singkat saat pulang di hari itu kami masih bisa membawa kemenangan tipis 16 : 17. Aku rasa cukup baik untuk permulaan.

Dengan berkaca pada hasil setipis kertas yang mereka dapat di pertandingan sebelumnya, cara latihan juga diubah untuk menutupi celah-celah berbahaya yang terlihat dalam pertandingan. Latihan jadi semakin berat dan karena itu juga permainan mereka jadi semakin baik.

Pertandingan ketiga mereka berhasil dilalui dengan mulus, mereka menang 24 : 15. Lalu di pertandingan keempatnya mereka malah bisa menang telak 32 : 14 dari lawannya.

Semua orang berada di kamar sewaan kedua kakakku untuk melakukan pesta perayaan kemenangan mereka dan kepulangan kedua kakakku di hari esoknya. Berhubung kelas efektif sudah dimulai mau tidak mau mereka harus cepat-cepat pulang.

Tentu mereka menawariku untuk pulang bersama tapi aku masih bilang pikir-pikir dulu. Aku akan dihukum kalau tidak pulang besok, aku tahu itu tapi rasanya masih ada yang harus kulakukan di sini sehingga aku masih ragu mau pulang atau tidak besoknya.

Ruangan begitu ramai karena semua orang minus ibunya Miu ada di satu ruangan dengan makanan mewah tersaji dari sudut meja sampai ke sudut sebrangnya lagi.

Untungnya semua ini gratis dari si tuan rumah. Meski tidak pernah datang melihat pertandingan putrinya aku rasa dia tetap saja senang dan memutuskan mentraktir kami semua. Kadang-kadang dia bisa baik juga.

Tepat sebelum aku mau mengambil satu suapan pertamaku pada sebuah makanan di depanku, ponselku bergetar dan membuat pahaku merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Orang ini benar-benar punya timing yang buruk.

"Maaf aku terima telpon dulu ya."

"Jangan lama-lama kalau kau mau kebagian."

"Kalau begiotu sisakan untuk ya Hanabi."

"Ke-kenapa aku harus melayanimu, memangnya kau ini siapa?"

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau melakukannya Miu?"

"Aku sih tidak mas..."

"Aku akan melakukannya, apa kau tidak malu menyuruh-nyuruh anak kecil."

"Terima kasih."

"Cepat pergi sana!"

Aku pergi menuju sudut penginapan yang jarang didatangi orang-orang dan mengangkat telpon dari si pembuat masalah.

Tut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Konohamaru."

"Seperti biasa Hiraswa."

"Biasanya bagaimana."

"Tolong cepat-cepat! aku sedang tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Ok, aku sudah baca di koran tentang kemenangan kalian dan aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi sayangnya itu semua masih belum cukup."

"Belum cukup?"

"Lawan kalian selanjutnya adalah yang terkuat dari lawa-lawan sebelumnya, tahun lalu mereka ada di posisi empat nasional."

"Jadi?"

"Kalau kau juga ikut pulang besok aku khawatir kalau mental adiku akan terpengaruh."

Memang kenapa mentalnya harus tepengaruh kalau aku sampai pulang.

"Jadi?"

"Tolong bolos sampai minggu depan."

"Tolong jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Itu bahkan lebih buruk."

"Aku janji akan melakukan sesuatu agar kalian tidak dihukum."

"Kalian? apa kau juga mau membawa-bawa Hanabi?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? tanpanya kau itu tidak bergun. . . "

Tut. . tut. . tut. .

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

Sekedar catatan.

Sebenernya fic ini ingin kuperpanjang supaya developmentnya lebih slow dan alami, tapi berhubung yang jadi main heroine adalah OC dan bukannya Hanabi saya putuskan untuk memperpendeknya. Lagipula kalo kepanjangan, gak bisa muat ke Anime 24 episode.


	5. Wake up! you!

"Kami pulang duluan ya Konohamaru?"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya."

Kak Sakura langsung naik ke dalam bis sedangkan kak Hinata malah menghampiriku dengan raut wajah kecewa yang pasti bisa semua orang lihat.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut pulang?"

"Um, sudah kuputuskan lagipula kalau aku berubah pikiran sekarang pasti akan ada yang marah-marah."

Begitu kulirik, Hanabilangsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ada beberapa tipe orang yang sangat dia benci, dan salah satunya adalah orang yang tidak punya pendirian. Lagipula kalau aku menarik omonganku sekarang waktu untuk persiapan pulang sudah sangat tipis.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah dengan keras di sini lalu pulangnya bawalah kabar gembira."

"Serahkan padaku!"

Setelah kutepuk dadaku, kak Hinata menaiki bis dan benda besar itu membawa pulang kedua kakakku.

Keputusan gilaku untuk menerima permintaan Hirasawa kubulatkan tadi malam saat pesta perpisahan di kamar kak Sakura dan Hinata sudah berakhir.

Pesta kecil kami berakhir pada jam sepuluh malam, ya mau bagaimana lagi? karena sebagian besar tamu undangannya adalah anak-anak tidak mungkin pesta itu bisa berlangsung sampai tengah malam. Mendapatkan ijin dari orang tua mereka saja sudah susah, kalau sampai kami membuat mereka khawatir pada anak-anaknya entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Bisa jadi mereka menganggapku orang tidak benar.

Sehabis pesta itu, kak Hinata dan Sakura bergegas untuk mempersiapkan kepulangan mereka. Aku ingin membantu tapi tidak ada yang mengijinkanku dengan alasan "laki-laki dilarang ikut campur" jadi pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa kembali dan beristirahat di tempatku sendiri. Gudang belakang yang disulap jadi kamar. Aku rasa kegiatan mereka akan terus berlangsung sampai larut malam jadi mungkin mereka berdua tidak akan tidur bersamaku untuk hari ini.

Hanabidan Miu sedang sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa pesta tadi sehingga aku hanya sendirian di kamarku yang tercinta.

"Syukurlah, sepertinya malam ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak."

Di hari-hari sebelumnya, tempat ini hanya punya sebuah kasur lipat ukuran sedang yang akan sangat tidak nyaman ketika ada lebih dari satu orang di atasnya. Tapi kali ini di "kamar tercinta" ku ini sudah tersedia dua kasur lipat yang diletakan dengan jarak yang saling berjauhan. Mungkin kedua kakakku yang membawanya.

Tanpa ragu, seakan baru bertemu dengan kawan lama yang sudah hilang selama puluhan tahun. Kutubruk kasur di bawahku dan kupeluk erat-erat bantalnya. Setelah itu aku berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit bangunan ini.

Meski agak keras tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Karena pekerjaan di penginapan sebab Miu tidak lagi membantu banyak atas saran dari Ibunya dan latihan di sekolah semakin lama semakin berat, badanku mau tidak mau harus menanggung rasa lelah yang sepertinya terus-terusan bertumpuk. Asalkan aku bisa berbaring, di manapun itu sudah tidak terlalu kupikirkan lagi. Tentu aku tidak akan menolak kalau ada yang menawariku kasur sungguhan.

Sayangnya aku ini numpang, dan orang numpang itu tidak bisa menawar.

Setelah sekian lama berbaring dengan diiringi ketanangan yang sangat jarang terjadi, lama kelamaan mataku jadi terasa berat dan akhirnya suasana gelap menyelimutiku.

Dan.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah lama kehilangan kesadaran atau baru sebentar. Tapi sensasi mengganggu ini benar-benar tidak bisa kubiarkan begitu saja menghilangkan ketenganan yang baru bisa kudapat setelah sekian lama.

Poing. Poing.

Mungkin orang yang belum kulihat mukanya ini mengira kalau pipiku itu mainan, sehingga dengan asiknya dia mencolek-colek pipiku menggunakan jari kecilnya. Sebab ini sudah yang kedua kalinya hal semacam ini terjadi padaku, tanpa melihatpun aku sudah tahu siapa orang itu.

Jari-jarinya semakin turun, yang awalnya tadi ada di atas pipiku kini semakin turun sampai ke area di sekeliling bibirku. Kalau sudah begini. Akan kubalas dia.

"Kya."

Plak.

Sepertinya malahan aku yang kena oleh lemparan batuku sendiri.

"Ap-apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Itu.. reflex?"

"Reflex macam apa itu?"

Hanya ada dua orang yang akan bisa melakukan tindakan-tindakan tidak berguna dengan santainya padaku. Satu si Hanabi, dan yang kedua adalah Miu. Berhubung yang tadi kudapatkan adalah sebuah tamparan keras itu berarti orang yang tadi bermain dengan pipiku adalah Miu. Kalau Hanabiaku yakin dia akan meninju mukaku tanpa ragu-ragu.

Setelah melihat Miu yang sedang berjongkok di sampingku, kuputuskan untuk segera duduk dan berpindah tempat menuju pinggiran kasur lipat. Harusnya dia tidak repot-repot datang ke sini malam-malam hanya untuk mengganggu tidurku, pasti dia punya sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganku. Kalau tidak, dia benar-benar keterlaluan.

Puk. Puk.

Kutepuk tempat kosong di sisi kiriku dan memberinya tanda untuk duduk di sana.

"Apa?"

Masa dia tidak mengerti?

"Sampai kapan kau mau jongkok di situ? atau kau mau duduk di lantai? cepatlah ke sini di situ dingin."

"Eh. . . . ba-baiklah."

Aku berniat untuk kembali bergeser dan memberinya lebih banyak ruang, tapi hal itu segera kuurungkan begitu kulihat dia duduk di sampingku dengan posisi seiza dan wajah tegang. Meski aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa tegang tapi aku tetap berniat memulai pembicaraan untuk sedikit melelahkan suasana yang agak beku ini.

"Jadi? ada apa?"

"Kak Hanabisedang repot di dapur jadi dia memintaku untuk membantu kak Konohamarumengepak barang."

"Oh. . . aku malah belum tahu mau pulang atau tidak?"

"Benarkah?"

Masih dengan duduk, tiba-tiba dia meraih pundaku dan menatapku dengan pandangan penuh harapan. Sedangkan aku, mencoba menghindari dengan menjauhkan kepalaku dari wajahnya yang terus menerus mendekat.

"Kalau aku tidak pulang besok memang aku akan dihukum, tapi kalau aku pulang dan meninggalkan kalian begitu rasanya aku ini seperti pria tidak bertanggung jawab."

Aku mencoba melihat bagaimana reaksinya setelah dia menjauh dariku.

Dia duduk seperti sebuah boneka tali yang talinya sudah putus. Kakinya sudah tidak dia duduki, sekarang dia duduk dengan kedua kakinya membentuk "W". Setelah beberapa saat duduk diam dia mulai melihatku kembali lalu seakan ragu-ragu dia mulai mendekat, mendekat, mendekat dan.

Hug.

Kedua lengan kecilnya melingkari pinggangku. Dia memeluku dari samping, dan seakan perbuatanku itu normal aku mengulurkan tangan kiriku dan mendorong punggungnya agar dia bisa semakin dekat denganku.

Berhubung dia ini anak-anak, tidak ada perasaan aneh yang kurasakan seperti saat bersama dengan Hanabi. Yang kurasakan sekarang ini lebih seperti seorang kakak yang melihat adiknya akan menangis.

"Ada apa? Miu."

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu yang egois padamu?"

"Semua anak seumuranmu kan memang begitu, memangnya kau mau minta apa?"

Semua anak, kecuali aku. Bermanja-manja hanya akan membuat Ibuku marah jadi aku tidak pernah berani meminta apapun padanya kecuali yang kubutuhkan.

"Tapi kau tahu kan kalau ak. . . ."

"Aku tahu! karena itulah permintaanku itu egois."

"Kau nakal juga ya?"

Kuusap rambut lembutnya dengan telapak tanganku. Meski permintaanya memang egois tapi senyum tetap saja terbentuk di wajahku. Bocah yang selalu memasang kedok kuat dan tidak butuh orang lain ini mengatakan isi hatinya padaku. Tanpa embel-embel apapun dia mengutarakan keinginan egoisnya padaku. Kalau yang ada di hadapanku ini Miu dari seminggu yang lalu mungkin dia akan mengatakannya sambil pura-pura marah dan mengataiku dengan lantangnya.

Kau itu masih anak-anak jadi bersikaplah seperti anak-anak. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri bersikap dewasa di depan orang tuamu atau jadi sok kuat di depan teman-temanmu agar mereka tidak khawatir. Kau memang anak dari Ibumu yang harus terus bersifat baik di depan semua orang karena pekerjaannya tapi kau tidak perlu dengan buta mengikutinya, kau juga seorang pemimpin di timu tapi mereka itu juga temanmu jadi jangan kau ambil semua tanggung jawab mereka sendirian.

Jangan jadi dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Dia hanya seorang anak kelas lima SD. Tapi dia secara tidak sadar sudah terlalu banyak memberi dirinya sendiri tanggung jawab yang harusnya dia bisa bagi dengan orang lain.

Tidak ada yang tahu hal itu kecuali kakaknya, mungkin karena itulah dia sangat dekat dengan kakaknya. Hanya di depannyalah dia tidak perlu memasang kedok dewasa dan serba bisanya. Di depan kakaknya dia adalah anak-anak yang hanya suka bermain dan malas belajar. Cuma di depan kakaknyalah dia jadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi semuanya berakhir saat kakanya masuk ke sekolah yang sekarang ini. Dia tidak punya lagi tempat bersandar.

Saat ini dia hanya butuh sandaran, untuk saat ini aku akan jadi kakak sementaranya.

Aku tidak mau lagi ada orang sepertiku, orang yang menyerah karena takut gagal dan berhenti mencoba meski masih ada kesempatan. Tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk membantu dan berakhir tidak melakukan apa-apa, ya! aku tidak mau gadis kecil ini mengalami yang sudah pernah kualami. Kalau aku membiarkannya merasa kesepian dan tidak punya harapan sepertiku, jenis kelamin laki-laki sama sekali tidak pantas tertulis di kartu pelajarku.

Jelas tidak ada garansi kalau mereka akan menang kalau aku tetap tinggal, tapi minimal saat mereka terjatuh akan ada yang mengulurkan tangan. Aku tidak perduli seberapa banyak kami akan jatuh, satu-satunya hal yang kuperdulikan adalah berapa kali kami bisa bangun lagi setelahnya.

Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyesali apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Aku tidak mau mereka hidup dengan sebuah penyesalan karena hidup tanpa penyesalan adalah hidup yang terbaik dan pasti semua orang ingin hidup yang terbaik , kan?

"Sayangnya aku juga anak yang agak nakal, aku akan tinggal tapi kau harus setuju dengan syaratku."

Setelah pikiranku yang panjang, lebar, dan muter-muter tadi. Menolak permintaanya sama sekali bukan sebuah pilihan.

"Syarat?"

Tentu saja aku juga harus dapat sesuatu. Aku akan dihukum saat pulang, akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ibu dan mungkin akan ada banyak masalah lain jadi minimal aku harus mengambil sedikit keuntungan dari permintaan egoisnya.

"Hm!"

"Ba-baiklah!"

Hei hei! kau belum dengar apa syaratnya kan? jangan asal setuju-setuju saja. Bagaimana kalau yang memberi syaratnya bukan aku.

"Ehm! kalau kau kalah, saat liburan datang kau harus jadi pelayan di rumahku."

"Ba-baiklah! eh! . . . apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Memangnya kau berencana kalah apa?"

Aku kembali menatap matanya, dan di pupil gelapnya terlihat kilatan-kilatan semangat. Mungkin ungkapanku terdengar sedikit melebih-lebihkan tapi aku sangat yakin kalau dirinya sedang dipenuhi dengan determinasi saat ini.

Srrrattt.

"Konohamaruaku ingin membuang sampah kau mau titip sekalin ti . . ti. . ti. . "

"Waaa..."

Seorang gadis masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa dua buah kantong plastik hitam di tangannya.

Begitu Hanabimelihat ke arahku yang masih dipeluk oleh Miu, mukanya yang tadi cerah bagai matahari pagi tiba-tiba jadi gelap seperti gerhana. Dengan cepat kudorong Mui dari badanku, meski dia berusaha menolak tapi aku menang tenaga dan kamipun terpisah.

"Hanabiaku bisa jelaskan! ini tidak seperti kelihatannya."

"Kak Konohamaru, kenapa kau bicara begitu padahal tadi kau menyuruhku untuk jadi pelayanmu/"

Tidak diragukan lagi Miu mengatakan hal itu dengan sengaja untuk membalasku menggunakan tangan orang lain. Hanabiyang mendengar omongan Miu langsung menarik nafas dengan bunyi layaknya orang yang kena asma lalu diapun berputar-putar seperti baling-baling helikopter.

Wus. wus. wus.

Bocah ini, aku janji akan membalasnya.

Sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa benda yang tadi dipegang oleh Hanabisudah terbang ke wajahku dan membuatku terkapar di lantai.

"Dasar pedo!"

Apa tampangku mirip om-om genit? aku hanya mencoba menjadi kakak sementaranya tapi kenapa endingnya selalu saja kau yang sial?

Saat tengah malam sebaian masalah sudah beres dan sebaian lainnya masih tidak ada perkembangan, dan salah satunya adalah Hanabiyang masih saja merajuk di atas kasurnya.

"Apa kau masih marah Hanabi?"

"Tidak! memangnya kenapa aku harus marah?"

Itu juga yang ingin kutahu tuan putri, yang jadi korban itu aku tapi kenapa kau yang malahan berbicara dengan nada dingin begitu padaku.

"Kau mau pulang besok?"

Sepertinya sekeras apapun aku mencoba bertanya tidak mungkin dia akan mau menjawab jadi aku pasrahkan masalah ini pada seseorang bernama waktu dan mencari topik lain yang tidak kalah pentingnya.

"Tentu saja! aku tidak mau dihukum!"

"Hm. . . begitu ya?"

"Hei! hei! apa-apaan nada kecewa itu? kau tidak mau tinggal di sini kan?"

Posisi tidurku yang tadinya miring kuubah menjadi terlentang lalu kulrik Hanabiyang menggulung dirinya dengan selimut di pojokan ruangan.

"Mungkin aku akan tinggal seminggu lagi di sini."

"He!. . kenap..? jangan bilang kalau kau sud-sudah . . . ."

Selimutnya terbang dan jatuh kembali ke atas kepalanya, awalanya dia memperlihatkan raut terkejut kemudian bingung, curiga dan yang terakhir adalah horor.

Woi ! Woi! Woi! apa yang sedang kau pikirkan di kepalamu?

"Apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan jelas bukan itu alasannya!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku cuma."

Omongan Miu tadi tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku dan membuat aku tidak lagi ragu untuk mengambil keputusan, meski aku harus sendirian aku rasa aku tidak akan apa-apa lagipula waktu seminggu tidaklah terlalu lama. Minimal aku tidak akan tersesat saat ingin pulang.

"Ingin melihat hasil kerja keras mereka sampai akhir, aku tidak mau lagi melakukan hal setengah-setengah."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Apa?"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? kupingku apa kau tidak salah dengar?

"Lalau bagaimana denganku?"

Ternyata kupingku masih sehat dan berfungsi dengan baik.

"Bukankah kau mau pulang?"

Dia bilang sendiri kan kalau dia ingin pulang dan tidak mau dihukum? iya kan? sekarang otakku! apa kau melupakan sesuatu?

"Apa kau tidak memikirkanku?"

Hei hei! ada apa dengan nada merajukmu itu? apa kau kesurupan sesuatu? apa umur mentalmu entah karena suatu alasan jadi mundur.

"Bukankah kau bilang sendiri ada atau tidaknya aku di sampingmu itu sama saja?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

Aku tahu kau memang tidak bilang dengan kalimat itu tapi aku yakin seratus persen kalau kau pernah mengatakan sesuatu dengan arti di atas. Saat di bangku bawah pohon belakang sekolah, aku ingat jelas kejadian itu.

"Coba pikirkan sekali lagi! kau bisa di hukum."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya berkali-kali dan hasilnya tetap sama."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau boleh menyebutku egois, tapi aku ingin sebuah bukti."

"Bukti?"

"Bukti kalau kerja keras itu memang bisa membuat seseorang meraih harapannya."

Bisa dibilang juga kalau aku hanya memanfaatkan mereka semua untuk membuktikan kalau usahaku selama ini tidaklah sia-sia. Sekedar untuk membenarkan apa hal-hal yang sudah kulakukan.

Sebenarnya rasa ragu sering datang begitu aku menemui sebuah masalah yang rasanya terlalu berat untuk kuhadapi. Melihat mereka begitu keras berusaha membuatku jadi tidak ragu dengan keputusanku melayani tantangan Hanabi. Lalu kalau aku bisa melihat mereka bisa menang itu akan semakin menguatkan keyakinaku kalau berhasil setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga adalah alami tanpa memperhitungkan kalau kegagalan bisa menimpa siapapun kapan saja dia mau.

Mungkin. Mungkin, aku hanya menerima pekerjaan ini demi kepuasan diri.

"Begitulah! yang jelas aku akan tinggal di sini seminggu lagi kalau kau butuh bantuan mengepak barangmu akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."

"Apa kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu! aku hanya tidak mau kau dihukum, kau murid terbaik sekolah kan apa kau tidak khawatir dengan imagemu?"

"Jangan khawatirkan kau murid tauladan! kau ada ataupun tidak itu memang tidak terlalu berpengaruh padaku tapi hukum itu tidak berlaku sebaliknya!"

"Sebaliknya?"

"Kau tanpa aku sama saja dengan orang tidak berguna jadi aku akan terus berada di dekatmu agar kau tetap jadi manusia yang seutuhnya."

Sekarang dia main-main dengan hukum alam. Entah muncul kapan tapi sekarang sudah ada hukum alam baru di mana Konohamarudikurang Hanabisama dengan nol dan Hanabidikurang Konohamarusama dengan satu.

"Contohnya?"

Dalam hal ini aku rasa hukum itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh, jauh lebih amatir dariku dalam hal olah raga. Dan dia malah jadi masalah yang selalu membuat tidurku jadi tidak nyenyak setiap malamnya.

"Ya. . . bisa saja kau pulangnya tersesat?"

"Bukankah kau yang tidur pulas saat di bis?"

"Itu cuma contoh! contoh! contoh!"

"Iya, iya, jadi?"

Memangnya aku pernah menang berdebat melawannya? tidak perduli aku ini salah atau benar kekalahan selalu saja menimpaku.

"Aku juga akan tetap tinggal."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi,

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu Konohamaru?"

"Sebenarnya aku memang berharap kalau kau mau tinggal dan menemaniku tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan benar-benar mengatakan hal itu, bagaimana ya rasanya aku sedikit senang."

"Ngomong apa kau ini?"

Dia menyambar selimutnya lagi lalu menggulung diri bagai telur dadar.

Menjelang pagi, aku sempat terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik di sekitarku. Lalu saat kulihat ke tempatnya, Hanabiterlihat seperti sedang mengeluarkan semua barang-barangnya dari dalam tas. Mataku masih lengket dan berat jadi aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau hal itu mimpi atau bukan. Mungkin saja dia sudah bersiap untuk pulang tapi membatalkan niatnya demi aku.

Beberapa hari setelah kedua kakakku pulang hari sabtupun datang. Hari final yang menentukan tim mana yang akan maju mewakili daerah ini menuju tingkat nasional.

Kedua tim sama-sama menang 4 kali dan kalah sekali. Kalau kami kalah semuanya berakhir, begitu juga mereka jadi bisa dipastikan kalau pertandingan hari ini akan jadi seru. Kalau ada yang bertanding dengan tidak sepenuh hati, bisa dijamin orang-orang itulah yang harus menelan pil pahit kekalahan.

Saat ini selain aku dan Hanabi, ada ratusan orang lain yang berbaris melihat ke satu arah. Meski memang ada yang memandang dengan tidak terlalu perduli, tapi orang yang melihat dengan tensi tinggi jauh lebih banyak jadi suasana riuh sangat terasa di tempat ini.

Gedung olah raga ini jadi terasa jauh lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Kalau saat pertandingan pertama kami masih bisa memilih tempat duduk sesukanya, sekarang dapat tempat untuk berdiri saja sudah dikategorikan beruntung.

Sebagian tempat paling depan sudah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid dari kedua sekolah, jelas mereka datang untuk mendukung teman-temannya yang akan bertanding. Di belakangnya aku rasa adalah keluarga dari para siswa lalu di belakangnya lagi banyak remaja-remaja yang sepertinya sudah kurang kerjaan dan memutuskan untuk ikut memenuhi tempat ini.

Untungnya, meski hanya di atas kertas aku tetaplah pelatih mereka dan Hanabipun sekarang jadi menejer mulai tadi malam. Jadi kami dapat kursi VIP yaitu tepat di pinggir lapangan. Tapi di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya barang gratis, aku harus membayar kursi spesial itu dengan perasaan tegang dan deg-degan.

Permainan Miu dan yang lainnya lebih bagus daripada sebelumnya, tapi lawan mereka masih terlalu tangguh untuk ditaklukan dengan mudah.

Di quarter pertama mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mencetak skor dan ditinggal jauh, tapi untungnya pengalaman mereka melawan tim-tim lain bisa membantu dan dengan tenang mereka bisa sedikit demi sedikit melakukan perlawanan.

Sebenarnya serangan dari tim lawan tidaklah terlalu sepesial, tapi gerakan Miu dan kawan-kawan berhasil mereka batasi sampai pada level yang sangat minim. Dengan begitu mereka jadi tidak bisa menyerang dengan cepat dan telat saat mundur untuk bertahan. Untuk mendekati ring lawan saja sudah jadi tugas yang sangat sulit, sehingga mereka hanya beradu keberuntungan dengan menembak dari luar 3 point area.

Hasilnya skor berakhir 7 : 15 di akhir quarter kedua.

Begitu peluit dibunyikan semua pemain dari kedua timpun pergi menuju pinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Permainan kalian bagus."

Kuberikan handuk satu persatu pada mereka semua.

"Tapi mereka masih lebih bagus."

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, kita pasti menang."

Kulemparkan sebuah botol minuman isotonik ke Hinagiku, dialah yang jadi penentu strategi kami di dua quarter tadi. Dia ikut beristirahat seperti teman-temannya yang lain, tapi kalau dari raut wajahnya bisa dipastikan kalau otaknya tidak ikut istirahat. Ekspresi di wajahnya menunjukan kalau dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku agak skpetis kalau mendengar kata-kata itu dari kak Konohamaru."

"Kau sadar tidak kalau cara bicaramu agak tidak sopan, kau ingat kalau aku ini pelatih kan?"

"Kakak juga ingat kan kalau itu cuma di atas kertas?"

"Ugh."

Mereka selalu saja menggunakan itu sebagai alasan untuk tidak mendengarkan omonganku. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian tidak memperdulikanku lagi, aku sudah marah. Akan kubuat kalian menang.

Plok.

"Semua berkumpul!"

Semuanya langsung membuat lingkaran kecil mengelilingiku, begitu mendengar suara Hanabitidak ada lagi yang berani tidak menurut. Aku rasa aura membunuh yang sering dia keluarkan kadang berguna juga.

"Ehm! kita adakan pergantian pemain!"

Squad yang kami usung di babak pertama adalah, Miu, Hinagiku, Ai, Mai, dan Yozora. Hampir semua pemain adalah tipe yang punya keahlian dalam tembakan jarak dekat, tapi karena marking lawan begitu rapat serangan semacam itu hampir mustahil untuk dilakukan dan efektif. Kalau di quarter selanjutnya kami masih memaksakan metode ini, bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada perubahan sama sekali.

Bisa jadi kami akan berjudi dan mengandalkan keberuntungan, sayangnya judi itu dilarang dan aku sama sekali tidak suka mengandalkan sesuatu bernama kebetulan atau keberuntungan.

"Nagi menggantikan Miu dan Mi menggantikan Ai."

"Interupsi!"

Bisa kau tebak tidak siapa yang sedang angka tangan di depanku, Miu. Sudah kuduga dia tidak akan puas dengan keputusanku.

"Aku ini kapten bagaimana bisa aku keluar dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Justru karena keadaanya sedang seperti inilah aku menyuruhmu keluar. Kau itu orang yang tidak akan sadar sebelum diingatkan.

"Percaya saja pada pelatih kapten!"

Seperti mengetahui apa yang sedang kupikirkan, Hinagiku menepuk pundak Miu dan meyakinkan kalau sesekali menurut pada pelatih di atas kertas itu tidak apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu Hina!"

"Um!"

Pritt!

Dengan terdengaranya suara itu mereka semuapun berlari kembali ke tengah lapangan untuk bertarung.

"Sambil memperhatikan teman-teman kalian perhatikan juga omonganku ya!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab jadi kurasa semua sudah siap.

Hanabimenyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas padaku, semua itu adalah hasil rangkuman informasi yang sudah kami dapatkan di waktu luang kami.

Sejak kak Hinata dan Sakura datang, aku jadi semakin merasa kalau posisi pelatihku memang hanya sebuah hiasan di atas kertas. Kemampuan atletiku meski tidak terlalu buruk tapi tetap saja rata-rata dan pengetahuanku tentang olah raga juga terbatas. Jadi kadang aku ijin untuk tidak mengikuti latihan dan mengajak Hanabipergi bersamaku.

Tentu kami tidak ingin berduaan untuk bersenang-senang, yang kami lakukan adalah memata-matai tim lawan.

Semua informasi yang kami dapatkan sudah Hanabisusun dan translasikan ke bahasaku dalam beberapa kertas di tanganku ini.

Dari kegiatan kami itu, beberapa info aneh berhasil kami temukan. Cobalah lihat statistik di bawah dan rasakan keanehannya.

Pertandingan pertama.

Skor : 8 : 15.

Hasil : Menang.

Pertandingan kedua.

Skor : 7 : 15.

Hasil : Menang.

Pertandingan ketiga.

Skor : 3 : 12.

Hasil : Kalah.

Pertandingan keempat.

Skor : 6 : 13.

Hasil : Menang.

Skor kemenangan tertinggi mereka adalah lima belas dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi adalah begitu mereka kalah skor yang dapat mereka cetak hanya tiga. Untuk ukuran tim yang sudah pernah bertanding di taraf nasional, aku rasa perolehan angka mereka terlalu sedikit. Kalau dibandingkan dengan tim kami yang mendapat kemenangan besar di pertandingan sebelumnya, harusnya mereka itu bukan masalah besar. Tapi kenapa malah sekarang tim kami yang tertekan?.

Dari semua informasi itu aku bisa membuat sebuah kesimpulan.

"Kalian berdua sudah memperhatikan permainan mereka dengan baik kan Ai, Miu?"

Ai kelihatan masih berpikir tapi Miu dengan tanggap langsung menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Berjudi, bukan?"

Bisa dibilang begitu.

Tim lawan hanya fokus bertahan dan melakukan marking super ketat untuk menjaga agar mereka tidak kehilangan skor. Mereka akan menunggu kami melakukan kesalahan dan kehilangan bola, lalu mengambil kesempatan yang kecil itu mereka mencetak angka.

"Meski agak berbeda tapi pokok permainan mereka hampir sama dengan Kak Sakura dan Konohamarusaat latih tanding."

Hanabiyang meskipun tidak terlalu paham olah raga sepertinya punya kesimpulan yang sama denganku.

"Aku rasa dengan melihat dari luar kalian bisa melihat siapa yang terlemah di antara mereka, dengan menekan orang itu seperti saat kalian mengeroyoku dulu, aku yakin kalian bisa menembus pertahanan mereka."

Strategi lawan itu sederhana, tapi sesuatu yang sederhanapun bisa jadi berbahaya. Selain penyerangan tim kami jadi terganggu, pertahanan juga jadi rapuh karena kadang hal-hal tidak terduga membuat anggota tim jadi panik dan terlambat berlari ke belakang.

Tim yang berhasil mengalahkan mereka adalah tim dengan tipe menyerang all out, yang mereka pikirkan hanya menyerang dan meninggalkan daerah pertahanan kosong. Saat itu tim lawan kami bisa ditekan ke posisi di mana mereka benar-benar hanya sanggup bertahan.

Tapi kami malah bisa mengalahkan mereka karena permainan mereka. Sebab serangan all out mereka itu kami dengan mudah bisa membalas begitu Miu mencuri bola dari salah satu pemainnya.

Mungkin belajar dari kesalahan, sekarang pertahanan mereka jauh lebih rapat. Dan startegi man to man juga mereka terpakan dengan sangat baik, meski hal itu menguras tenaga tapi hasilnya sangatlah efektif.

Hanya saja. Seefektif apapun sebuah startegi tidak mungkin ada yang tidak punya kelemahan.

Yang perlu dilakukan Miu adalah mencari titik lemah itu, dia harus menemukan siapa yang terlemah dalam bertahan di tim lawan. Karena itulah aku mengeluarkannya, dari luar lapangan aku rasa dia akan bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas dan fokus karena tidak harus memperhatikan pergerakan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?."

"Aku rasa dialah yang harus kami keroyok di quarter terakhir, meski kecepatannya bagus tapi sepertinya dia kesulitan dalam mengikuti gerakan lawan, dia sering salah membaca gerakan dan membuat lawan jadi lolos."

"Hm."

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Miu dan kudapati seorang anak perempuan berambut ikal panjang. Kalau tidak salah dialah yang sudah mencetak semua nilai yang didapatkan oleh tim lawan, mungkin dia diberi tugas khusus mencetak angka sehingga permainan bertahannya tidak lebih baik dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Kalau begitu target sudah ditetapkan.

"Tapi kak Konohamaruaku ingin tanya satu hal?"

"Tanya apa?"

Aku sedikit memiringkan badanku ke arah kiri agar telingaku bisa lebih dekat dengan sumber suara karena tempat ini begitu ramai jarak beberapa sentipun terasa seperti sangat jauh. Tapi baru beberapa derajat kugerakan leherku sesuatu menghalangiku untuk melanjutkan usahaku.

"Kenapa pembicaraan penting kita ini diganggu seseorang."

"Kau keberatan hah?"

Tepat di antara aku dan Miu, Hanabiduduk dengan muka cemberut yang jadi bahan perhatian banyak orang. Mungkin karena tersinggung dengan kata-kata Miu dia malah menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan nada tanya yang jauh lebih menjengkelkan. Berhubung dua-duanya itu kadang kepalanya jadi sekeras batu, tidak perlu pluit untuk mereka bisa memulai pertandingan saling melotot.

Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi mereka berdua sedang menggeram dengan tatapan menyeramkan ditujukan pada lawan masing-masing. Kalau aku bukan temannya Hanabibisa saja aku menganggap itu cuma sekedar pertengkaran anak kecil.

Aku hanya berharap kalau Hanabisegera ingat umurnya dan tidak malah bertindak seperti anak kecil saat di depannya malah ada anak kecil yang coba bertingkah dewasa.

Miu memberiku tatapan minta tolong tanpa Hanabisadari.

"Hah."

Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin kubiarkan dua kucing kecil itu saling mencakar saat ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan. Kuberikan anggukan untuk menjawab permintaan tolongnya.

Grab.

Kutarik badan Hanabisampai menempel padaku, dan mungkin karena terkejut dia tidak sempat menolak apa yang kulakukan padanya.

"Beri tahu yang lainnya tentang info tadi."

Miupun meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan pergi ke pinggir lapangan dan membuat bentuk-bentuk aneh dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sepertinya dia memberi tahu teman-temannya untuk menyerang seorang pemain.

Kedua telapak tangannya dia angkat lalu semua jarinya dia regangkan setelah itu dia menggerakan jari-jari tangan kanannya dan dua buah jari tangan kirinya. Dia menurunkan kedua tangannya lalu menggerakan keduannya ke samping secara berlawanan dan yang terakhir jari telunjuk dan jari kedua tangannya dia gerak-gerakan.

Yang mengajarkan kode bodoh itu adalah Hanabi. Miu bilang tidak akan memakainya tapi kenapa dia ingat bagaimana cara melakukannya?

Biar kuterjemahkan untuk kalian.

Angkat tangan = perhatian

Gerakan jari = lihat pemain nomer 7

Gerakan lengan ke kanan dan ke kiri = dikurang

Dua jari (kanan dan kiri) bergerak = 4

Hanabibilang, kalau langsung sebut nomer hal itu jadi membuat kodenya jadi gampang ditebak jadi dia membuatnya jadi operasi matematika.

"O-O-Konohamaru, apa kau tidak punya malu? jangan sembarangan menyentuh-nyentuhku di tempat aneh! ini tempat umum dan banyak orang."

Memangnya bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang kusentuh? yang kupegang cuma pinggangnya, apa itu dikategorikan aneh?

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Tidak bisa menahan diri melihatmu membuang-buang energi dan waktu untuk hal tidak berguna.

"Ti-tidak bisa menahan diri! kata-kata vulgar apa yang baru saja kau keluarkan?"

Vulgar?

"Dasar orang mesum! menjauh dariku!"

Sekarang dia membawa-bawa mesum setelah bilang vulgar? woi woi kau sadar tidak kata-katamu bisa membuat banyak orang salah paham. Apa kau tidak memikirkan harga diriku sedikitpun?

Kulihat ke kanan dan kiriku, dan banyak orang tua murid memandangku dengan tatapan tajam.

Lagi-lagi aku jadi korban, pasti mereka melihat kejadian tadi sebagai. "Seorang murid SMU mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada anak SD (Hanabi)".

Selangkah demi selangkah akupun mundur dan menjauhi Hanabidan.

Heeeeeeeee. . . . . . . . . . . .

Suara penonton memenuhi seluruh ruangan bagai ombak tsunami setinggi sepuluh meter dan bagai terkena ombak besar itu aku terjatuh lalu membenturkan kepalaku ke lantai.

Ugh.

Sepertinya aku terdorong gara-gara ada seseorang melompat dan tanpa sengaja menabraku yang sedang tidak fokus pada jalan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kak Konohamaru?"

"Sepertinya ingatanku masih baik-baik saja jadi aku rasa tidak apa-apa?"

Kugerakan leherku untuk memutar kepalaku beberapa derajat ke kanan dan saat itu juga sebuah pemandangan pembawa bencana terlihat oleh mataku.

Ada sebuah tempat yang kelihatan sangat lembut sampai-sampai aku sempat berpikir ingin menyentuhnya lalu ada dua benda putih indah ditutupi oleh lapisan kain berwarna hijau, tapi sebab kain katun itu longgar sehingga ada bagian yang turun lebih dari yang diperlukan dan menampakan benda putih lembut itu lebih, lebih, lebih, aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi otaku sudah blank.

"Kak Konohamaru?"

Miu sedang berjongkok tepat di depanku, orang yang menabraku itu melihatku dengan tatapan bingung dan sebelum aku sempat berpikir harus menjawab apa sebuah injakan mendarat di punggungku.

Ugh.

"Kau ini! benar-benar mesum."

"Kau lihat sendiri kan kalau hal ini kecelakaan."

"Diam! diam! diam!"

Miu melihat ke kedua kakinya lalu memegang erat-erat ujung celana olah raganya dan duduk merapatkan pahanya ke lantai dengan muka merah.

Semuanya! tolonglah percaya padaku kalau semua itu hanya kecelakaan. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir mencicipi apel beracun itu.

Quarter kedua berkahir dengan tim kami bisa memperkecil ketinggalan dan aku babak belur.

Skor saat ini adalah 10 : 15 yang artinya dua kali 3 point dan tiga kali tembakan biasa. Waktu yang mereka memang tergolong masih banyak tapi bukan berarti mengejar enam angka itu mudah. Dalam keadaan tertekan ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada suatu tim, pertama melakukan kesalahan karena panik dan yang kedua adalah bangkit dan jadi bertambah kuat.

Aku harap kemungkinan kedua tidak terjadi

Setelah istirahat beberapa saat, Miu langsung memberikan arahan pada timnya tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan di quarter terakhir nanti. Dan, tanpa kami semua sadari waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Mereka semuapun masuk kembali ke lapangan dengan Miu kembali ikut bertanding.

Begitu masuk mereka langsung bersiap dalam posisi di mana mereka bisa melakukan passing dengan cepat, dengan posisi mereka yang tertinggal aku rasa memang seharusnya menyerang adalah prioritas tertinggi. Tapi karena waktu yang tinggal sedikit mereka tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan agar tidak malah kebobolan lebih banyak.

Prittt!.

Miu langsung berlari menyongsong seseorang begitu bola dilempar oleh anggota tim lawan, mungkin karena dia sudah cukup beristirahat dia berlari lebih cepat dari targetnya. Dan dalam waktu singkat dia sudah menjaga ketat si pembawa bola.

"Kau tidak akan lolos."

Miu terus menempel kemanapun lawannya bergerak sehingga selangkahpun bola tidak bisa dibawa maju dan satu-satunya cara untuk bisa keluar dari penjagaannya adalah melakukan passing.

Teman-teman dari lawannya mulai maju dan melewati garis tengah untuk bersiap menerima pass, tapi meski begitu semua orang sudah dimarking dan hampir tidak ada celah untuk memindahkan bola.

Tidak.

Ada sebuah celah lebar yang bisa digunakan lawan untuk melakukan passing dengan aman, dan tepat seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan lawan yang di marking oleh Miu mengoper bola dari celah itu.

"Kena kau."

Sepertinya yang bisa tertipu oleh trik seperti itu bukan hanya aku.

Mereka sengaja membuka celah di mana dengan mudah nantinya sebuah pass akan bisa langsung dipatahkan, lalu persis seperti yang dulu begitu mendapat bola Mi langsung berlari dengan bebas ke daerah pertahanan lawan yang sudah tidak dijaga siapa-siapa.

Dua skorpun melayang dalam waktu hanya beberapa menit setelah pertandingan dimulai.

Empat poin lagi dan kami akan bisa menang.

Pluit kembali ditiup dan permainan kembali dimulai, mungkin menyadari kalau mereka sedang dalam posisi yang tidak baik beberapa pemain lawan mencoba mengulur waktu di belakang garis tengah. Sebenarnya cara seperti itu agak berbahaya karena bisa saja mereka lupa waktu dan melakukan pelanggaran, tapi karena pada dasarnya kerja sama mereka memang baik dan pengalamanpun sudah banyak mereka bisa menghindari hal itu dan dengan aman maju meski tidak menyerang.

"Hyaa."

Mai berlari dan berteriak dengan sangat keras, dia berlari menuju sang pembawa bola yang baru saja melangkah dari garis tengah. Aku rasa maksudnya adalah membuat lawan berpikir kalau dia sudah gila dan ingin menghentikannya dengan segala cara termasuk menabraknya.

Sepertinya hal itu bernama intimidasi.

Aku tidak tahu apakah mental lawan yang lemah atau dia itu hanya sekedar panik, tapi yang jelas dia mundur dan menginjak garis tengah lalu pluitpun berbunyi dengan merdunya.

"Yes!"

Mai-pun mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu meninju udara.

Ok, itu agak berlebihan.

Lemparan ke dalam segera dilakukan dan dengan secepat kilat lalu serangan balikpun segera dilancarkan dengan teratur. Pemain selalu bergerak dengan dinamis sehingga ke mana passing akan diberikan menjadi tidak jelas.

Mi berhenti dan menatap ke sekelilingnya, sepertinya strategi yang mereka tetapkan tidak hanya merugikan tim lawan tapi juga tim sendiri. Dengan gerakan yang tidak teratur dan penjagaan yang ketat dia jadi bingung mau melakukan apa.

Tapi kebingungannya tidak bertahan lama, dengan buru-buru dia segera berlari menuju ring dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia bisa melewati satu orang tapi dia langsung berhenti begitu dia kembali di blok oleh lapis kedua pertahanan lawan.

Tim lawan sudah belajar, salah satu pemain mereka tetap berada di dekat ring untuk bersiap saat ada serangan dadakan atau pemain bertahan utama berhasil dilewati.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Mi?"

Tak menghiraukan keraguanku dan sama sekali tidak menunjukan keraguan sedikitpun, Mi melompat sambil mengangkat bola di atas kepalanya bersiap untuk menembak.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan."

Lawannya melompat dan menutup arah tembaknya.

Mi memang cepat sampai-sampai kucingpun dia bisa kejar, tapi dia itu bahkan lebih kecil dari Miu. Duel di udara sama sekali bukan keahliannya, kali ini dia sedang dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Huf."

Dari jauh bisa kulihat dia tersenyum kecil.

Bola yang dia angkat tadi di gerakan ke belakang seakan dia sedang bersiap menembak dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi yang terjadi malah bola itu terus ke belakang dan jatuh dari tangannya.

Di belakang Mi sudah ada Yozora, si jangkung dengan akurasi tinggi. Dia mengambil bola itu tepat setelah menyentuh lantai satu kali lalu dengan tenang dia berlari lewat pinggir temannya yang sedang berduel. Dia melakukan lay up dan skor kembali masuk ke keranjang poin tim kami.

Permainan mereka benar-benar ajaib. Pada dasarnya aku tidak terlalu suka basket tapi melihat pertandingan ini entah kenapa bisa membuat dadaku berdebar-debar karena senang.

Mungkin karena perasaan seperti inilah banyak mangan dan anime bertemakan sports masih banyak peminatnya.

Pluit kembali berbunyi dan pertandinganpun kembali dimulai,

Suasana kali ini jauh lebih menegangkan dari sebelumnya, tim yang tadinya menang jauh sekarang sedang tertekan dan ada di ujung tanduk. Sedangkan tim yang dari tadi tidak bisa main dengan baik tiba-tiba jadi menguasai pertandingan dan sangat bernafsu untuk merebut dua anka dari lawannya. Tensi tingkat tinggi ini bahkan tersalur ke penonton, banyak orang mulai menghentikan aktifitasnya masing-masing agar bisa fokus ke pertandingan. Bahkan para remaja yang tadinya tidak terlalu tertarik melihat juga sepertinya ikut terbawa suasana.

Pelatih tim lawan mengajukan time out di saat waktu tinggal satu menit. Dalam basket waktu satu menit sangatlah lama, setidaknya waktu sebanyak itu cukup untuk membuat sebuah tim membalikan keadaan.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang masalah teknis aku hanya berharap kalian melakukan yang terbaik dan tidak menyesal setelah semua ini berakhir."

"Ya."

Semuanya menjawab serentak, sepertinya mereka sudah menganggap kalau aku ini bukan

hanya sekedar pelatih di atas kertas. Tidak seorangpun merecoki omonganku di saat yang penting ini.

"La-lagipula aku tidak mau jadi pelayan kak Konohamaruselama liburan."

"Ha?"

Anggota tim lain dan juga Hanabikelihatan bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

Di antara semuanya hanya Hinagiku yang berani bertanya.

"Ka-kalau kita sampai kalah aku harus memuaskannya selama libur panjang."

Mendengar hal itu semua orang melihatku dengan tatapan tajam.

Di dunia ada beberapa kata yang kalau diganti atau ditambah kata lain bisa mempunyai makna yang benar-benar berbeda. Contohnya, kata keberanian. Dengan satu kata itu kita bisa membuat impresi positif dari sebuah kalimat yang konotasinya negatif.

Seperti orang yang mengakui dirinya itu mesum. Coba tambahkan kata keberanian di depannya.

Keberanian untuk mengakui kalau dirinya mesum. Sebenarnya yang dilakukan itu cuma dia mengaku kalau dia itu mesum tapi begitu ditambahkan keberanian kata-kata itu jadi berkonotasi positif. Dengan kata keberanian bisa tercipta suatu efek di mana yang mendengarnya akan merasa kalau orang itu sudah tahu kalau dia berbuat salah dan ingin menjadi manusia yang lebih baik.

Dalam kasusuku, kata Melayani dia ganti menjadi memuaskan. Memang ada perjanjian kalau dia sampai kalah, saat liburan dia harus datang ke rumahku dan jadi pelayanku selama itu juga. Tapi aku rasa dia sengaja mengganti kata itu agar teman-temannya tidak terlalu tegang. Maksudnya baik tapi akulah yang nanti akan jadi korban.

"Dasar manusia tidak bermoral."

Hanabisudah mengepalkan telapak tangannya sedangkan yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kak Konohamaruorang yang seperti itu."

"Seseorang telpon polisi."

"Bagaimana ini? teman kita akan jadi milik orang lain."

"Kita harus menang."

Miu berteriak memancing semua perhatian agar tertuju padanya.

"Ya."

"Demi persahabatan kita."

Tiba-tiba aku jadi musuh bersama mereka. Untunglah ada yang tidak terpengaruh oleh omongan Miu, Hinagiku masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Aku rasa dia tahu maksud sebenarnya dari apa yang dilakukan Miu, untuk berterima kasih padanya karena tidak ikut menjadi musuhku aku melihatnya.

"Hmph."

Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Bugh.

Tinjuan datang dari sebelah kananku dan membuatku langsung tersungkur di lantai, setelah itu Hanabiberteriak.

"Pasukanku maju hancurkan mereka semua!"

"OOO!."

Meski aku bisa bangun aku tetap menempelkan wajahku ke lantai demi menyembunyikannya dari tatapan penonton.

Tingkah mereka benar-benar memalukan.

Pritt!...

Lemparan ke dalam memulai pertandingan, diiringi riuhnya suara penonton sebagai musik para pemain mempermainkan bola seakan sedang menari. Sorak sorai dari para penontonpun terus mengisi ruangan tanpa henti.

Tim lawan kali ini sepertinya sudah menyerah untuk menambah poin, di menit-menit akhir ini mereka terlihat tidak terlalu ingin merebut bola. Mereka hanya melakukan marking, menutup jalur tembak, mengahalangi passing, dan menghentikan lawan agar tidak bisa maju lebih jauh.

Miu dan yang lainnya jadi semakin bingung karena sama sekali tidak ada celah di mana mereka bisa masuk dan menyerang ke bagian dalam, semua titik begitu rapat dan dan rapi. Ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan kalau mempertahankan lebih sulit dari merebut, tapi kali ini sepertinya kata-kata itu tidak terlalu benar.

Hinagiku kelihatan melihat jam digital di papan skor.

"Tinggal tiga puluh detik."

Waktu mereka semakin sempit, kalau dalam waktu dua puluh detik dia tidak bisa memikirkan cara untuk menembus pertahanan lawan bisa jadi aku benar-benar akan dapat pelayan saat libur panjang.

"AAAAAAA..."

Hanabimengangkat kedua tangannya kemudian mengepalkan telapaknya, meluruskan lengannya ke dapan, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan dengan cepat memukulkannya kedua arah yang berbeda.

Apa itu juga kode yang dia ciptakan?

Aku tidak tahu.

Tapi tidak dengan Hinagiku, sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang coba Hanabikatakan.

Mi dan Hinagiku berlari dengan cepat ke arah melewati Mai yang ada di bagian tengah, Mi berlari ke kiri sedangkan Hinagiku berlari ke kanan sambil melakukan short pass pada Mai. Ai dan Miu berlari masuk ke daerah pertahanan lawan dari tengah.

Sebenarnya mereka mau melakukan apa?

Ai dan Miu langsung dihadang dan tidak bisa masuk lebih jauh lagi sedangkan Hinagiku gerakannya langsung dimatikan, yang bisa lolos dari penjagaan hanyalah Mi yang larinya paling cepat.

Apa Mi yang akan jadi penentu?

Lawan yang tadi sempat kaget langsung berlari menuju Mi yang tengah berdiri tegak di pusat lapangan. Meski sepertinya tim lawan tidak lagi berniat menyerang, menyerahkan kontrol bola pada Mai terlalu lama juga bukan pilihan bagus. Saat ditekan oleh lawan yang pantang menyerah Mai sering melakukan kesalahan.

Menyadari akan kelemahannya sendiri, Mai langsung mengangkat bola dengan tangan kanannya lalu mengarahkannya ke Mi yang sedang berlari.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan."

Fup.

"Apa?"

Lawannya yang sudah bersiap untuk menutup jalur passingnya terkejut begitu menyadari arah lemparan Miu itu bukan Mi, melainkan ring. Dengan kecepatan tinggi bola itu melayang.

"Lemparan itu tidak akan masuk, lakukan rebound."

Penjaga Hinagiku mundur dan mendekati ring untuk menangkap bola lemparan Mai, karena temannya sedang sibuk menahan Miu dan Ai dia tidak punya pilihan kecuali melakukannya sendiri. Kalau bola itu sampai di dapatkan salah satu dari mereka kemungkinan besar mereka akan kalah.

Sedangkan tanpa diketahui lawannya, Hinagiku mundur beberapa langkah.

Gerakan itu, aku pernah melihatnya.

Gerakan Hinagiku tidaklah terlalu spesial, kemampuan menyerangnya, larinya, dan tekniknya hanya rata-rata jadi lawannya tidak ragu-ragu untuk meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa pengawalan.

"Anak itu salah memberikan prioritasnya, dia terlalu meremehkan Hinagiku."

Di tim kami, semua orang punya kemampuan sepesial yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk senjata. Seperti kecepatan Mi, teknik Miu, tenaga Mai, Tinggi Yozora, pengetahuan Nagi, Akurasi Ai, dan untuk Hinagiku. Sampai sekarang tidak pernah sekalipun dia salah menempatkan diri.

Brak.

Bola lemparan lebih keras dari yang lawan kira, pantulannyapun lebih jauh dari apa yang mereka perhitungkan.

Lalu bola yang memantul itu.

Plop.

Jatuh tepat ke kedua tangan Hinagiku.

Mai ikut maju ke depan ring mendorong Ai bisa melewati penjagaan. Kali ini dia jadi kosong.

"Tangkap ini Ai!"

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, tiga orang anggota lawan langsung berlari ke arah Ai dengan panik. Semuanya meninggalkan lawannya masing-masing untuk mengejar bola itu.

"Sial!."

Bola pass dari Hinagiku melambung bagai slow motion. Benda bulat itu perlahan melewati tangan-tangan yang mencoba menggapainya dengan sia-sia lalu akhirnya diapun melewati Ai yang sudah dikerubungi banyak orang.

"Apa? ini?"

Ya. Bola itu hanya terbang melewati kepala Ai.

"Jangan-jangan?"

Yang sebenarnya dituju bukanlah Ai melainkan Miu yang sudah siap melakukan tembakan dari tengah titik penalty. Ai hanyalah umpan untuk menarik perhatian. Begitu menyadari hal itu semua sudah terlambat, Miu sudah melakukan jump shoot.

Fup.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!."

Dari belakang seseorang berlari dan orang itu mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga menggapai bola yang akan dilempar Miu. Dia berhasil melemparnya tapi sesaat sebelum bola meninggalkan tangannya keseimbangannya sempat terganggu karena tertabrak dari belakang.

Bola lepas dari tangannya tanpa ada tenaga masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu Miu sendiri bagai di film action mulai jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

Dari bangku pelatih bisa kulihat kalau Miu sangat terkejut dengan kesalahan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Bola penuh harapan yang teman-temannya titipkan padanya sekarang sedang melayang dan dalam perjalanan untuk jatuh. Dia melihat ke papan skor dan wajahnya jadi kelihatan sedih. Waktu yang tersisa hanya empat detik lagi, itu berarti kalau dia gagal sekarang usaha dari semua orang akan berakhir percuma. Mereka akan kalah.

"Kapten!."

Semua anggota timnya berteriak memanggil namanya. Aku rasa daripada kecewa karena Miu gagal memasukan tembakan terakhirnya mereka lebih khawatir pada apa yang akan terjadi pada kaptennya itu. Saat ini aku rasa mereka tidak terlalu perduli lagi mereka akan menang ataupun kalah, yang mereka perdulikan adalah keselamatan Miu.

Aku sendiri berpikir seperti itu, tapi tidak dengan Miu. Dia pasti merasa bertanggung jawab, dia pasti merasa kalau sudah menghianati harapan kawan-kawannya. Meskipun semua orang sudah tahu kalau dia sudah bekerja sangat keras dia pasti masih tetap merasa kalau dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Maaf."

Adalah apa yang bisa kubaca dari gerakan bibirnya.

Hal ini?

Aku sudah pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ekspresinya saat ini sama seperti Hanabidulu, saat dia gagal memasukan bola terakhir dia juga mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama. Ada begitu banyak penyesalan di dalamnya.

Aku tidak mau melihat ekspresi semacam itu lagi. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang punya penyesalan sepertiku ataupun Hanabilagi. Hay Miu kalau kau memang tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-temanmu berbuatlah sesuatu! jangan hanya diam dan menerima keadaan! atau kau ingin jadi pelayanku selama liburan? kalau kau tidak ingin kau harus berbuat sesuatu.

"Konohamaru."

Hanabimemegang telapak tanganku. Mungkin saja yang mengingat kejadian itu bukan hanya aku, dia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat seakan menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Hanya saja apa? apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal besar, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah hal kecil yang pernah kulakukan dulu.

Kulihat Hanabiyang ada di sampingku, mata kami bertemu dan kepala kami mengangguk seakan sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Hah...

Kami berdua menarik nafas dalam-dalam selama penoton jadi diam karena terkejut. Tak seorangpun ada yang berbicara dan kami akan memecah kesunyian itu.

"Jangan menyerah!"

Teriak kami berdua.

Kami hanya bisa berharap kalau dia masih mau berjuang, keputusan akhir ada di tangannya. Meskipun dia mau berhentipun itu adalah keputusannya, kami tidak berhak menentang apa yang dia ingin lakukan saat ini.

Tapi dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, aku masih berharap kalau Miu benar-benar belum mau menyerah.

Ssstttt...

Kedua tangan Miu meraih lantai dan menggunakannya sebagai penyeimbang badannya di udara lalu dia karena sudah tidak mungkin bisa kembali berdiri ke posisi semula dia terus membiarkan badannya terdorong oleh momentum dari tabrakannya tadi.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menyerah?!..."

Badannya terlempar dengan wajahnya menghadap ke langit-langit lalu dengan tubuhnya yang lentur dia menyelesaikan salto super rendahnya dan berhasil memunggungi lawannya, menghalanginya untuk menentukan di mana bola berada.

Bug.

Bola jatuh tepat di depannya, dan sekali lagi. Dia menembak sebelum lawannya sempat menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Plup.

Bug. Bugh. Bugh.

Pritt!

Bola itupun memantul di lantai sebanyak tiga kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti setelah menabrak tiang di pinggir lapangan.

Nafas dan detak jantungku terasa berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Lalu dua detik setelah itu.

"Waaaaaaa."

"Gila."

"Anak itu. . . . aku tidak harus berkata apa?"

"Pertandingan ini benar-benar. . . . "

"Aku tidak akan menyesal kabur dari rumah untuk pergi ke sini."

Suara bergemuruh memenuhi seluruh gedung itu, kata-kata pujian, heran, dan tidak percaya dilontarakan oleh sangat banyak orang menciptakan gelombang suara yang terus-terusan bergejolak.

"Yeeeesssss!"

Kutinju udara dan kukeluarkan suara terkerasku.

Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan rasa malu, aku tidak perduli lagi orang mau bilang apa, dan aku sama sekali tidak mau perduli kalaupun aku akan ditendang wasit keluar dari lapangan. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah berlari dan memeluk semua orang.

Hug.

"Kau berhasil!, kau berhasil!"

"Um!"

Dia hanya mengagguk pelan di dalam pelukanku, yang tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi sepertinya bukan hanya yang menonton saja tapi juga orang yang baru saja melakukannya.

"Aku berhasil, kita berhasil, hiks, hiks."

"Jangan menangis! kau bisa membuat orang salah paham."

"Tapi kan, tapi kan. . hiks."

Setelah kemenangan kami dipastikan, aku benar-benar ditendang dari gedung itu sehingga saat mereka mengadakan upacara resmi aku tidak ikut dan hanya bisa mendengar dari luar saja. Begini juga tidak apa-apa yang penting kan mereka sudah menang dan dengan begini aku juga bisa menghindari kemarahan Hanabi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah gara-gara aku memeluk Miu dengan segenap raga dan sepenuh jiwa. Saat itu aku benar-benar bahagia jadi aku sepertinya sudah hilang kendali dan melakukan hal itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kak Konohamaru."

"Hah? di mana yang lain Miu, kenapa kau sendirian?"

Miu, dia menghampiriku dengan ekspresi gugup. Kalau upacara penerimaan penghargaannya sudah selesai harusnya dia sudah tidak perlu gugup lagi.

"Yang lainnya katanya ada urusan jadi aku disuruh untuk menjemput kakak."

Urusan macam apa?

"Kak Konohamaru, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu tolong tutup matamu."

Tutup mata? kenapa harus tutup mata kalau aku ingin diberi sesuatu?

"Kak Konohamaru?"

Tunggu dulu! jangan-jangan ini adalah hal itu? ya aku pernah melihat hal semacam ini di televisi. Seorang gadis menemui seorang laki-laki di tempat sepi lalu si gadis mengakui cintanya pada si laki-laki.

Uwa, uwa, uwa tidak mungkin! apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? dia masih kecil tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Ya tidak akan mungkin hal yang seperti itu akan terjadi sekarang. Sebelum hal itu terjadi aku harus memberikan sedikit pendidikan pada anak ini.

"Miu dengarkan aku baik-baik ya. . "

"Kak. . . "

Ugh.

Ini tidak adil, kenapa dia harus memberiku tatapan memohon itu sekarang, di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

"Baiklah!"

Pandanganku terhadapa dunia luar mulai memudar dan diganti dengan kegelapan, lalu sebuah benda hangat mulai melingkari leherku. Ini tidak baik, ini tidak baik! bahkan sekarang aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang yang turun dengan cepat dan agak berat dari leherku.

"Buka mata sekarang."

"Eh?"

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi di leherku tergantung sebuah benda panjang terbuat dari kain, di bagian bawahnya ada sebuah benda logam bundar yang bertuliskan.

"Peringkat satu kejuaraan daerah tingkat satu. ini?"

"Um."

Ini adalah bukti kalau mereka sudah bekerja keras dan berhasil, sesuatu yang sudah mereka semua perjuangkan dengan sekuat tenaga. Hal yang jadi tujuan dan prioritas utama mereka selama beberapa minggu ini. Harusnya ini adalah barang yang sangat berharga baginya, kenapa dia memberikannya padaku?"

"Apa kau yakin ingin memberikan ini padaku?"

"Kak Hanabibilang kak Konohamaruingin bukti kan? inilah bukti kalau kami sudah berhasil, aku harap ini bisa membantu kakak agar terus maju dan menggapai apa yang kau mau."

Dia juga memikirkanku, seberapa besar hatimu anak kecil. Kenapa aku selalu saja tidak pernah bisa berhenti kagum dengan orang seperti kalian? selalu mengejar impian meski banyak halangan, selalu maju meski banyak rintangan. Kalian tahu tidak, kalian memuatku jadi malu pada diri sendiri.

"Miu terima ka...aaaaa"

"Tidak ada peluk-pelukan lagi!"

"Hanabi? kenapa. . . "

Kenapa semua orang ada di sini? dan kenapa semuanya melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak mengenakan?

"Kak Konohamaru."

Perhatianku kembali tertuju pada Miu, dia memberiku senyum terpolos yang pernah kulihat lalu dengan wajah ceria dia bilang.

"Terima kasih."

Padaku.

* * *

Dengan ini satu seri dari For Number One berakhir.

Volume 3 sudah dalam perencanaan untuk segera dipublikasikan, tapi pairingnya bukan Konohamaru dan Hanabi melainkan dengan Amaru sebagi pengganti Tsukiko.


	6. Epilogue

Epilog

Awalnya aku merasa semua akan berjalan lancar saat kami pulang karena Hirasawa sudah bilang pada teman-temanku untuk tidak bilang aku sedang sakit, dan entah dengan cara apa dia juga bisa meyakinkan pihak sekolah agar tidak menelpon keluargaku.

Seperti biasanya, aku terlalu naif. Manusia memang boleh merencanakan sesuatu sebaik mungkin, tapi yang memutuskan tetap saja yang di atas sana. Dan yang di atas sana tidak mau memberikanku tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kulakukan.

Tidak disangka-sangka, walau pihak sekolah tidak datang ke rumah malah Ayahkulah yang malah datang ke sekolah. Aku rasa kak Sora dan Inori belum menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ayah khawatir padaku, aku tahu itu. Dari dulu dialah yang lebih dekat denganku daripada Ibu.

Gara-gara kejadian itu, semuanya terbongkar dan ketahuan kalau selama seminggu itu aku bukannya sakit tapi bolos dengan Hanabi.

Kalau dibilang bolos, tidak bisa juga. Tapi kalau mengadakan acara sendiri tanpa ijin dari sekolah aku sudah tahu kalau hal semacam hukuman pasti akan dihadiahkan padaku.

"Hahhhh masih tiga tempat lagi"

Keringat mengalir dari dahiku, leherku, dan masih banyak tempat lainnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang ini sudah jam istirahat kedua mungkin sekitar jam setengah satu siang. Matahari bersinar begitu terik dan tidak ada satupun gumpalan awan terlihat di mana-mana. Bisa dibilang cuacanya sangat cerah, terlalu cerah malahan.

Sebagai hukuman atas membolosnya aku selama seminggu, bapak guru pembimbing dengan baik hatinya menyuruhku untuk jadi petugas kebersihan sekolah selama seminggu. Bahkan tukang dia sampai meliburkan petugas kebersihan yang sebenarnya agar aku bisa sepenuh hati membersihkan setiap inci dari sekolahku yang tercinta. Sebagai tambahan, aku melakukannya sendirian. Tanpa Hanabi.

Memang kami membolos bersama, tapi karena kubilang kalau aku yang memaksanya pihak sekolah tidak memberikan hukuman padanya. Aku tidak yakin kalau mereka benar-benar percaya keteranganku aku rasa mereka sengaja tutup mata imagenya di sekolah sangat penting gurupun sepertinya tahu itu. Lagipula, sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau aku ini budaknya Hanabi.

Sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang membuat mereka membeli omonganku dengan mudahnya.

Saat di sana aku memang tidak memaksakan keinginanku pada Hanabi. Bagaimanapun juga keinginanku untuk tinggal bukanlah urusannya lalu tugas yang diberikan padaku juga sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengannya. Tapi di tidak mau pulang kalau aku tidak pulang, secara logika berarti sudah memaksanya dengan tidak langsung.

Terima nasib saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? melamun tidak jelas di bawah pohon membuatmu jadi kelihatan dramatis"

"Begitu ya? padahal aku cuma mau sedikit berteduh walau kayaknya ga ada gunanya"

Dari balik pohon lain yang ada di seberangku, Hanabi muncul dengan lebih dramatis dengan diiringi daun-daun yang berguguran. Rambut hitamnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin melambai-lambai seperti ombak serta, matanya yang coklat bening melihatku dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa terasa hangat.

"Hay Hanabi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Kenapa perlu izinku? silahkan saja"

Sudah cukup lama aku dan Hanabi bersama, banyak hal sudah kami berdua lalui. Hal baik, hal tidak baik, semua sudah pernah kami rasakan selama beberapa bulan ke belakang. Awalnya aku menganggap kehadiranya hanya akan membawa ketidak beruntungan yang tiada akhir di hidupku yang memang selalu sial. Tapi pikiranku sudah berubah, aku sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku sudah menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan dibalik tindakan kasarnya padaku.

Selama ini hubungan kami hanya didasarkan pada sebuah perjanjian yang dia buat beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kalau aku kalah darinya maka dia akan terus mengikutiku terus, lalu kalau aku sudah menang dia akan berhenti menggangguku.

Aku sangat ingin bebas darinya, waktu itu aku berpikir begitu dan belajar dengan giat seperti tidak ada hari esok lagi.

Tapi sekarang pikiranku yang dulu sudah kubuang jauh-jauh, aku tidak mau lagi berpisah darinya. Mungkin perasaanku tidak sekuat rasa cinta pada kekasih, tapi keinginanku untuk tetap berada di sisinya adalah nyata. Aku tidak bisa lagi bilang kalau dia mengganggu.

Kalau begini apa aku masih harus mengejar rengking satu dan mengalahkannya? lalu setelah itu kami kembali seperti sebelum hari itu.

"Misalnya tahun ini aku menang darimu apa berarti kita tidak akan bersama lagi"

"Kau membuatnya kedengaran seperti kalau kita ini punya hubungan khusus, tapi secara logika memang begitu. Sesuai perjanjian, aku tidak akan lagi terus-terusan menemuimu. Kedengaranya enak kan? kalau kau ingin bebas cepatlah jadi nomor satu dan kalahkan aku"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau jadi nomor satu."

Begitu mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutku, matanya mulai membelalak dan wajahnya memerah.

Sadar kalau aku memperhatikanya, dia berbalik dan menghadap ke arah lain sambil memegang dadanya. Selama beberapa saat dia terus dalam posisi itu sambari mengatur nafasnya yang terlihat memburu dari tempatku berada.

Setelah mengangguk beberapa kali, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke tempatku lalu langsung memukul lenganku.

"Kenapa kau ini?"

"Ini hukuman karena kau itu bodoh"

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan tajam yang pernah dia berikan padaku dulu. Tapi di dalamnya aku tidak merasakan adanya kemarahan atau emosi-emosi negatif lainnya.

"Aku kira kau memikirkan apa, ternyata kau malah memikirkan hal tidak berguna ini, dengarkan ini baik-baik orang bodoh!"

Tangan kanannya mengepal dan dia arahkan ke wajahku, tapi karena dia itu pendek tinjunya berhenti di jarak beberapa belas senti meter dari hidungku.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengejarku lagi itu berarti aku yang akan mengejarmu!"

Aku paham.

Aku memang bodoh. Seperti yang dia katakan, apa yang aku pikirkan memang tidak berguna.

Interaksi kami memang didasarkan pada perjanjian itu, tapi begitu janji itu dipenuhi bukan berarti semuanya sudah berakhir. Sebaliknya janji itu akan muncul lagi dalam format yang terbalik. Kalau Hanabi yang jadi nomor satu maka aku yang mengejarnya, lalu kalau aku yang jadi nomor satu berarti dia yang akan mengejarku.

Tidak perduli di manapun kami berada nantinya, selama kami tetap mengejar yang terbaik semuanya tidak akan pernah berakhir. Asalkan kami terus maju untuk jadi nomor satu kami akan bisa terus bersama.

"Kau benar juga ya?"

* * *

Jadi selama mereka saling mengejar mereka tidak akan terpisah adalah apa yang coba kukatakan. Berarti kalau salah satu dari mereka ada yang menyerah semuanya berakhir.


End file.
